Bad Things
by gimme shelter
Summary: madison runs to escape the violence, and reconnect with her past, welcome to Bon Temps and it's unique residents.oc/eric story will get mature please review x part 1 of trilogy x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run

Madison slammed her foot further down on the gas, her heart pounded so hard in her chest she thought it would burst through her flesh, her pulse raced and her breathing came in sharp pants that hurt her chest. She had done it; she'd finally broken free. Madison had spent the last 5 years living in fear and pain at the hands of her husband Drew, she couldn't pin point exactly when he had changed from the carefree, happy guy she'd dated and married to the sadistic monster he was now, maybe she just didn't want to remember, she didn't even know what it was that finally woke her up today and made her realise if she wanted the pain to end she had to either kill Drew or run, she chose the latter. That evening went like every other evening, Drew would wake up and get ready for his night shift, and Madison would place his dinner in front of his on the table, he would eat the whole thing in his own unique piggish way, throw his fork down and stand up in total silence, slap Madison across the face with the back of his hand and spend 10 minutes insulting her with everything he could think of, then he'd grab his bag and leave. Madison stood up, her cheek hot and throbbing, she grabbed the bags she'd hidden under the sink and went into the back garden, her neighbour Mrs Whitely was waiting in the garden, looking nervous. Mrs Whitely had known of the abuse for years but she was a recluse, she didn't have a phone and no one visited her so how could she warn someone, instead she had befriended Madison and cleaned up her wounds when Drew left each night, now she stood at her fence with keys in her hand, Madison jumped the fence and the two of them walked to the garage, Madison opened the door knowing it would now be too stiff for the old woman, Madison looked at the beat up old car with pure happiness that she hadn't felt in years, that beat up piece of junk was her escape, she was shaken from her thoughts by Mrs Whitely;

' I put the boxes you asked me to hide in the trunk dear'

' Thank you Mrs Whitely, for everything' Madison knew the boxes referred to items that Drew had threatened to burn if she didn't remove from _his_ house, all her photos, yearbooks, birthday cards and keepsakes had laid hidden in an old woman's garage for years now they were as free as her.

' You don't need to thank me dear, I'm just so happy you're finally getting away from him, promise you'll write to me and let me know your ok?'

' Of course I will' Mrs Whitely handed her the keys and she threw her bags into the backseat and started the engine up, she gave Mrs Whitely one last smile before pulling out into the road. And now here she was, she'd driven for hours knowing Drew's shift would end soon and she wanted a giant head start, and soon the inevitable sound of her phone ringing started, she answered to hear Drew screaming at her,

' Where the fuck are you, you bitch? What right do you think you have to leave my house without my permission?' she struggled for a moment feeling as though she was back in that house waiting for him to slam her head against the wall, before she remembered she was on a highway heading god knows where, but it was away from him,

' Drew I want a divorce, you're never gonna see me again' with that statement she closed her phone and threw it out of the window, watching in the mirror to see it smash. She suddenly relaxed into the seat feeling a huge weight lifted off of her, no more threats, punches, kicks, being thrown around like a rag doll, broken bones, explanations at the emergency room it was over. She hadn't realised how tired she was until she jerked awake and swerved the car in the road, luckily there was no one else around. She drove on a little further until she saw a sign that read 'Bon Temps', she didn't know why but the name of the town rang a bell with her, she drove on keeping an eye out for a hotel or motel or somewhere she could crash, she saw a young blonde woman walking down the street and pulled over, the woman instantly stopped and smiled at Madison,

' Well you're new in town, you lost?'

' Yeah sorry is there a hotel or motel round here I need to crash'

' Oh yeah there's a motel down the street, are you staying long?'

' Great, erm…yeah I suppose I am'

' Well great, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, nice to have you joining us here in Bon Temps'

' Madison Cole, nice to meet you Sookie'

' Well have a nice night, if you're feeling lost again I work at Merlotte's feel free to drop in whenever'

'Thank you I just might' with that Sookie walked away still smiling, Madison couldn't help smiling, if everyone was this nice in Bon Temps she could quite happily stay.

She found the motel and checked in, she lay back on the bed letting sleep take her over.

When she woke up she showered, dressed and started going through the boxes in her car, she jumped when there was a sharp knock on the door, fear gripped her, he couldn't have found her, there was no way, she stood up and quietly crept over to the door, she looked through the spy hole and felt sweet relief wash over her when she saw the little old lady that co-owned the motel,

' Morning Miss Stokes' Madison had switched back to her maiden name, ' I brought you a local paper, so you can look at local properties and this letter was waiting on the matt for you this morning'

' Thank you' Madison took the items, the letter drawing all her attention,

' No problem dear you know where we are if you need anything else'

' You didn't see who left this did you?' Madison gestured to the letter,

' No sorry dear'

Madison shut the door and tore the letter open, a bank card fell out with a post-it stuck to it, a pin number written on it, she pulled a letter out of the envelope, there were phone numbers written on it, a lawyer, an estate agent, and one for a different country, she picked up the motel phone and called the number for the lawyer, before she even said hello a voice spoke,

' Hello Miss Stokes we've been expecting your call'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Fine Day

Madison sat on the bed trying to get her head around the phone call she'd just had, the lawyer had barely get a word in edge-ways, he explained he was fully aware of Madison's past and that she was seeking a divorce and assured her it was already in hand, Madison just sat on the bed throughout the entire call, her mouth gaping, how did this man know about Drew and the violence and more importantly that she wanted a divorce, a fact she had only herself found the courage to tell Drew last night. How could anyone know in this remote small town, her confusion was disrupted by the phone ringing;

' Hello?' Madison answered cautiously; maybe it was the know-it-all lawyer calling her back,

' Miss Stokes, hello my name's Tina, I'm calling from West and Bingham estate agents regarding some property viewings'

' Oh… I didn't book any'

' We received an e-mail with a list of properties you wished to view, but if the information's wrong I am truly sorry to have disturbed you', Madison thought about it and realising she couldn't stay in a motel forever decided to look, she had no money but what harm is there in just looking?

' No, no I'm sorry it completely slipped my mind, erm… when are you available to show me round?'

' How's 3pm sound?'

' Great, where shall I meet you? I don't know where your offices are but I'm sure I could find them with a bit of help'

' Oh don't be silly I'll pick you up from the motel, the properties are all in the same area so we wont have to keep driving around town'

' Great I'll see you at 3 then'

' Ok great you have a nice day now'.

Madison didn't get long to start thinking of excuses she could give Tina for not wanting any of the properties, that didn't involve her uttering the words " sorry Tina got no cash", the phone rang again seconds after she'd hung up from her conversation with Tina,

' Good morning Miss Stokes, my name is Gerald Brown, I'm calling from the national bank of Louisiana, just a call to confirm your appointment with us today at 1pm'

' Appointment?'

' Yes to discuss you accessing your new account with us, the money's all been transferred its basically just us handing over your card to you and getting you to sign a form to say you received the card and account details, very straight forward, the difficult stuff's been taken care of'

' Oh ok I'll see you at 1 then'

' Have a good day Miss Stokes'

Madison couldn't believe this where could the money have come from, her parents maybe, though they hadn't spoken in years so that was unlikely. She looked at the clock it was 11:30, she decided to take her time getting ready, it was so easy to relax in this small town where everyone had a smile and a kind word for you, there was no fear, no panic, just calmness.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and for the first time in a long time, she took in her appearance properly and not just for the sake of checking out the latest bruises Drew had given her, she was pale, and her hair felt like straw, Drew had insisted, quite forcefully, that his wife be a blonde, when Madison had refused he had threatened to pour household bleach in her eyes, so she had no choice but to sit under his watchful gaze while the peroxide burned her scalp and turned her mousy brown hair yellowy-blonde. She'd always hated it, well, she thought, since I apparently have money the hair's the first thing I'm gonna fix, she pulled her hair over her shoulder, she hadn't realised how long it had gotten, it easily reached down to her butt but the ends where awful, a cut and colour are definitely in order she thought. She showered trying to ignore the old scars and bruises that seemed to coat her skin, and dressed in the nicest clothes she had, a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt, she pulled her damaged hair back into a bun and walked out of the musky motel room. She had asked for directions and pulled up outside the bank with 10 minutes to spare; when she walked in a small, fairly elderly man greeted her,

' Good morning Miss Stokes, very nice of you to be on time, I do like punctuality in people, such a rare trait these days, where are my manners I'm Gerald Brown, we spoke on the phone '

' Nice to meet you Mr Brown'

' Oh please darlin' call me Gerry'

' Ok erm… Gerry how did you know who I was?'

' Bon Temps a small town Madison ain't much goes on here that the locals don't know about, and it's easy to spot a new face'

After 20 minutes with Gerry Madison instantly trusted him, he was a kind old man they spent a while discussing his family and his latest grandchild before getting down to business;

' Well if you'll just sign here Madison the account is all yours' Madison scribbled a signature making sure she put Stokes instead of Cole as her surname,

' How much exactly is in my account Gerry?'

' Well let me just look it up and see…you have $1,500,000 currently in your account, it's a lil' short cos your lawyers fee has already come outta it but a good amount, don't spend it all on shoes and clothes I know what you girls are like' Madison couldn't help laughing at his joke through her shock.

She sat in her car staring at the bank statement, she couldn't believe it, all that money was hers, but where the hell had it come from?

Time escaped Madison and before she knew it, it was 2:30; she drove back to the motel and just as she pulled up a lady with short auburn hair pulled up,

' Madison' she called out, ' hey I'm Tina you ready to go check these places out?'

An hour later Madison was sitting in the office with the estate agents signing a contract, she now owned a house, well almost there was still the boring legal stuff to get through, but she couldn't believe it, Tina took a phone call half way through the meeting and mouthed the words "your lawyer" to Madison,

' Well your lawyers informed me that there's a separate bank account with money for a house so that's that, you now own property Madison, welcome to Bon Temps'.

Madison was in shock as she sat outside enjoying the sun on her skin, two bank accounts one set up specifically for house buying, the rest for her, she wished she knew who her generous benefactor was so she could thank them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Girl In Town

Madison sat in the sun, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she hadn't smiled properly in years and it felt good.

' Hey new girl' Madison looked up to see the pretty blonde woman called Sookie, who had been nice enough to help her the other night,

' Hey Sookie right?'

' Yeah how you settling in to Bon Temp?'

' I have to say I love it'

' So you'll be pitchin' up here for a long stretch then?'

' Yeah I think I just might' they smiled at each other and continued to talk like they were old school friends getting reacquainted,

' Gosh it's hot out today, hey why don't we go to Merlotte's I can show you round and introduce you to some folks round here'

' Sounds good to me, be even better if it involves a cold beer'

' I'm sure we can manage that for the new girl in town'.

Sookie drove them both to Merlotte's and talked about her boyfriend Bill, she was most surprised when Madison didn't react to Bill being a vampire,

' Aren't you shocked?'

' Not really, the heart wants what it wants, whether it beats or not'

' So you're not gonna call me a fang banger or anything like that?'

' Why would I do that?'

' Most people just aren't that accepting is all?'

' Well I say each to their own if you guys make each other happy and you're in love why shouldn't you be together'

' I am so glad you came to live here' they both laughed as Sookie pulled up into the car park at Merlotte's, Sookie liked this girl already but she was troubled that every time the conversation steered towards Madison's life she asked another question about Sookie's life, "what are you hiding?"

' I'm not hiding anything' Sookie gaped at Madison, as Madison herself realised her slip up,

'I…erm…I'

' It's ok Madison, I can hear thoughts too'

' You can?'

' Sure think of something and I'll tell you what it is' Madison thought for a few minutes and watched Sookie, Sookie spoke,

' You have a brother named Aiden, your parents are called Edward and Marla, and you're in the middle of a divorce'

' Oh my god' Madison spoke slowly ' I've never met anyone else who could do that'

' I've met one in Dallas, but he didn't really embrace it shall we say'

They sat in the car discussing their shared gift and both agreed not to let on that Madison shared Sookie's talent,

' So Maddie, can I call you that?'

' Only if I can call you Sook' they laughed

' Deal, so can you block out other peoples thoughts?'

' Yeah it took me ages to get it but now it's really easy to me, there's times when I just don't wanna hear what's on other peoples minds'

' Tell me about it' the two walked into Merlotte's, it was quiet, since people were still at work, but it would pick up in a couple of hours, a red haired waitress stood behind the bar flicking through a magazine,

' Hey Sookie' she said without looking up

' Hey Arlene, this is Madison, she's new in town' Arlene's head snapped up,

' Oh so you're the new girl, nice to meet you I'm Arlene, you girls want a drink?'

' Soda and a beer for the new girl please' Sookie said smiling

' Where's everyone else Arlene?'

' Oh Sookie don't get me started, Sam's taken off he won't be back till tomorrow evening, terry's watching the kids till the babysitter shows up, Lafayette's not due in for a couple of hours, and only god knows where Tara is, I'm all on my own'

' What about that new girl that was supposed to start tonight, Stacey?'

' Called bout 15 minutes ago, she got a better job offer so she won't be coming'

' Oh great so we're a waitress down again'

' I could help you guys out if you want, I was a waitress for a while back where I used to live'

' Oh my god I love this girl' Arlene exclaimed hugging Madison,

' You sure you don't mind, it can get pretty chaotic in here' Sookie was offering her a way out but Madison knew she really didn't want her to take it,

' I'm sure, I can handle chaos'

' See Sookie she's fine and Sam won't mind, lord knows we need the help'.

Arlene went back to her magazine and Sookie and Madison chatted out the back while Sookie searched for her spare t-shirt for Madison to wear,

' You don't mind me asking but this divorce you're going through, is it really bad?' Madison froze as the thought of ruining the day by talking about Drew but she knew she had to at some point,

' It couldn't be worse, the circumstances aren't great and that's an understatement but can we talk about it another time?'

' Oh gosh yes I didn't mean to upset you or anything'

'It's fine Sook I'm just happy to be away from him' another understatement.

The night went by in a blur, the people in the town seemed nice, occasionally she and Sookie communicated in their special way to each other, sharing jokes or interesting thoughts people were having, when they finally closed up Madison got to meet everyone else properly, she loved Lafayette and his over the top behaviour instantly, terry seemed like a sweet guy and Arlene obviously cared for him a lot and vice versa, Tara was strong and opinionated and Madison respected her for it, though she was very loud. In the car with Sookie on the way back they talked and laughed about the night,

' Well everyone loved you, I'm gonna put in a good word for you with Sam, that's if you want a job there?'

' I'd love one, you think he'll give me one' she hadn't met Sam and had no idea what he was like, she pictured a chubby, always grumpy, sits on his ass in the office, bald headed middle aged man, with a stick thin, big haired wife and a couple of bratty kids, yeah that sounded about right,

' Oh yeah Sam's the sweetest guy, I'm sure he'll give you a job, I'll talk to him tomorrow night and call you with the good news'

' Thanks Sook' she laughed, god it felt amazing to laugh,

' You wanna hang out tomorrow?'

' Sounds good but first thing I have to do tomorrow and it very important…'

' Oh my gosh what is it, you're not sick or anything are ya? Do you need me to drive you to a doctor in the morning? What is it?' Madison had to laugh at how flustered Sookie got,

' Relax Sook, just gotta do something with my hair and do some shopping'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In My Place

The next day Madison and Sookie walked round the mall, Madison bought herself a whole new wardrobe, deciding to toss her old stuff in the garbage. They stopped in a furniture store where she also ordered everything she needed to furnish the house, they stood in the parking lot with both cars full of bags, Madison had insisted on treating Sookie to a dress she'd seen but said she couldn't afford,

' You really didn't have to buy that for me, it's too much'

' The way I see it I owe you big time, you've been a friend to me since the second I arrived in Bon Temp, your angling to get me a job I think you deserve an expensive thank you'

' I still think it was too much'

' Well I suppose I could take it back and get a refund?'

' Noooo' Madison laughed; she found it easy to be around Sookie,

' Hey Sook' Madison and Sookie both turned, there was a young man with tanned skin and mousy brown hair that had been bleached by the sun walking towards them, Madison realised this must be Sookie's brother Jason,

' Hey Jason this is Madison'

' Hey'

' Oh the new girl in town'

' Is that nickname gonna stick forever', Sookie laughed

' It will until someone new comes to town, what's up Jason?'

' Nothing much just wanted to meet the new girl and I bumped into Sam he asked if you could go in an hour earlier, apparently it's gonna get busy today'

' Oh great, well I better go home and get ready, I'll speak to you later Maddie'

"I'll call you when Sam's given you the job" Sookie thought, Madison smiled,

' Well I better get back to work, nice to meet you new girl' Jason walked over to his truck and he and Sookie left at the same time.

An hour later Madison was relaxing in the beauty parlour while a very friendly bleach blonde woman did her hair, as she sat in the chair he new cell phone she'd bought earlier with Sookie beeped in her bag, it could only be Sookie, no one else had her number yet,

' Hey Maddie congrats you have an interview with Sam tomorrow he said could you swing by bout 1pm, but I think its safe to say job is yours lol see you tomorrow hun, thanks again for the dress xxx'

She texted Sookie back straight away;

' Thanks so much Sook, see you tomorrow, hope Bill likes the dress lol ;) xxx'

When she was done in the beauty parlour she went back to the motel and looked at her new hair, it was a rich chocolate brown, not her original mousy brown or the awful yellow blonde, she loved it and it brought out her green eyes, it no longer reached her ass either the split ends were gone and it stopped halfway down her back falling in its natural loose waves, a vast improvement she thought. She'd only been in a few minutes when the phone rang,

' Hey Miss Stokes, I'm calling from the furniture company, we've had a cancellation and since everything you ordered was in stock would you like us to deliver the stuff to you today, and we can help set it up'

' Oh wow thank you that would be great, when do you want me to meet you at the house?'

' Well were loading the truck up now so we wont be long'

' Great well I'll check out and see you there'

' Excellent see you soon'.

It was 9pm when the movers left they had been great they'd help set up the important stuff and Madison carried on with the smaller details, but now she was exhausted, she collapsed onto her new giant king size bed and moaned happily.

She woke up to someone knocking on her door the next morning, she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and downstairs, Sookie, Jason, Tara and Lafayette were on the doorstep,

' Hey we heard you moved in last night' Sookie was excitedly peeping round Madison to get a good look inside as she spoke,

' I'm guessing the moving guys drink at Merlotte's'

' Got it in one baby' Lafayette sauntered into the house ' needs some new décor but it's a nice place, by the way love the new hair baby', she smiled and the five of them went and sat in the garden talking till one by one they excused themselves and it was just Sookie and Madison, Sookie broached the subject of Madison's divorce again,

' Maddie I know you don't like talking about it but if you ever wanna talk about your divorce or anything you know I'm here for you right?'

' I know thanks Sook, I'm just not there yet' that was a lie and she felt awful, she could talk about everything Drew had put her through, she just wasn't sure Sookie could handle it,

' So what did Bill think of the dress?' Sookie smiled playfully at her

' He liked it a lot better on the floor than on me' they laughed hysterically and continued talking, Sookie filled Madison in on everything that had happened in Bon Temp recently, the murders, Marianne, the increase in vampires,

' So wait let me get this straight, every waitress that takes the job I'm interviewing for today ends up dead?'

' Kinda'

' Let's hope I'm an exception'.

After Sookie left Madison continued unpacking, she started to go through all the things Mrs Whitely had hidden for her making a mental note to write to her and thank her, she found her old family photos, she flicked through them looking at her parents and brother, there were other photos which featured people she couldn't remember but in most of those photos she was either a baby or too young to know where her nose was, she looked at the phone number that had been left in the note and thought about calling it, but she couldn't bring herself to dial. She looked up at the clock it was 11:45, she showered and dressed, staring at the new her in the mirror, and she smiled, this was the new her in her place, she suddenly felt she belonged, it was almost as though Bon Temp had been waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Hard Day's Night

Madison pulled into Merlotte's parking lot, she resolved she would also need better car, she got out and the sun beat down on her, she was only wearing denim shorts and a black t-shirt but it was so hot, she needed to adjust to the heat. She looked around and was surprised by how many cars were in the parking lot already, though it was a Saturday she supposed, maybe people just wanted to get out of the house. She walked through the front door and was greeted by Lafayette drinking a shot of tequila,

' Hey bitch you're looking good' Madison removed her sunglasses and winked at him,

' Not as good as you slut' Lafayette laughed, they shared the same wicked sense of humour,

' You can go on back, Sam's in the office waiting' Madison walked through the bar, several locals stared at the new improved her and she listened in on them,

'_Damn that girls got a nice ass!'_

' _God she's pretty'_

' _Wonder if she's one of them fang bangers?'_

' _Nice tits baby'_

Madison decided to switch off then but she did laugh to herself, it was nice to have some positive attention for once no matter how perverted, she walked past Arlene and Terry who both gave her big smiles and Arlene mouthed "good luck".

She knocked on the door and waited,

' Come in' Madison was shocked, this wasn't a bald, overweight, old man, this was a young man with a great body, she could tell as he was standing with his back to her putting something away on a shelf, "_my god that man can fill a pair of jeans_" she thought to herself, he turned around, he was handsome, tanned, blue eyes, brown hair and a kind smile the second he saw her,

' You must be Madison, Sookie's told me a _lot_ about you'

' In other words she hasn't stopped talking about me' Sam laughed

' Pretty much, so basically you sure you wanna work here, everyone says you did a great job the other night and you handled the chaos, you sound perfect to me'

' Well I wouldn't say I'm perfect but I'm pretty close and I love to work here'

' Great, you any good behind a bar? Tara called in sick and soon its just gonna be you, me, Sookie and Lafayette handling this place cos Terry and Arlene both have the night off'

' Yeah I worked behind a bar for a while' Madison was finding it hard to concentrate the heat and the fact that her boss was a good looking, and judging by the lack of wedding ring, single man were getting to her,

' Can you start right away, it's only gonna get busier today'

' Yeah sure' Sam was watching her intently, at that moment Arlene poked her head round the door,

' Sam me and Terry are off, ooh do we have a new waitress?'

' Yes Arlene welcome Madison to the team'

' Welcome aboard see you after the weekend' Madison waved and smiled as Arlene winked and left,

' So you actually work behind the bar?' Madison was trying to break Sam's gaze on her,

' Yeah why'd you ask?'

'Most bosses I've had sit in their office all night no matter how busy it gets'

' Oh I see'

' See what?'

' You thought I was gonna be a fat, balding old man who complains all the time about his slow staff, but does nothing to help them and instead sits on his ass in the office all night'

'No…nooo…well yeah a little bit' Sam laughed harder and Madison couldn't help joining him, she noticed he got little wrinkles round his eyes when he laughed,

' No I'm pretty hands on here, you ok having your boss looking over your shoulder all the time'

'I think I'll cope' he smiled, well no time like the present to get started, if you talk to Sookie she'll tell you where you can get a uniform from, I'll be out in a minute, he let her out of the door and quietly sniffed the air as she left, he closed the door leaning back against it, inhaling deeply again.

Madison ditched her bag and joined Lafayette who was lounging behind the bar waiting for more kitchen orders to come in,

' So baby I hear your part of the Merlotte's family now?'

' I am, that ok with you' she joked with him,

' Hmm well let me see' Lafayette took her hand and twirled her in a circle in front of him,

' Hmm nice ass, nice legs, great tits, pretty face, if I was straight I'd fuck you'

' I see you got the Lafayette stamp of approval' Sam said walking round the bar, Madison and Lafayette smiled at each other,

' Does everyone get scrutinized by you before they can work here?' she asked Lafayette,

' Yeah I even scrutinized Sam's sexy lil ass before I agreed to take this job' Lafayette sauntered back into the kitchen leaving Sam and Madison laughing behind the bar.

Sam had been right it did get busy; Madison pulled her hair back into a ponytail and she and Sam served drinks to people queuing impatiently at the bar, Sookie arrived and took over the waitressing and when she got time Madison helped her out, the two of them spent most of the night conversing in their unique way without words, but that of course meant she occasionally heard thoughts she didn't want to, one guy who decided to sit at the bar staring at her chest all night had some particularly disturbing ones;

"_Damn girl you're hot I could pound you from behind all night" _or;

" _God I'd like to put you over my knee and spank you sexy ass"_

After a while she drowned him out but not before telling Sookie everything he said, she chose to tell her about the spanking part just as Sookie was placing his plate of food in front of him, Sookie laughed hysterically nearly throwing food everywhere, Madison bit her lip and bent down pretending to look for a new bottle of whiskey while Sam just stared in confusion, Madison couldn't help thinking that even confused he still looked sexy,

"I heard that", she looked up to see Sookie walking away smiling knowingly at her.

After a while the bar calmed down and most people wanted food so Madison went back to waitressing with Sookie, when Sookie went on a break Madison was left covering alone, she suddenly noticed most people in the room tense up a little, she looked at the door to see a tall, pale man with dark hair walk in and sit at a booth, everyone's thoughts said the same thing 'vampire'. Madison didn't care, Sam nodded at him so she assumed this must be Sookie's Bill, she walked over,

' Hey Bill right?' he gave a small nod and smiled,

' You must be Madison, Sookie's told me all about you'

' Not everything I hope' she joked and Bill smiled again 'what can I get you Bill?'

' Just tru blood please, is Sookie in'

' Yeah she's on a break I'll tell her you're here'

' Thank you that's very kind of you'

As Madison walked away she caught a voice in her head she didn't recognise,

"_Sookie's right there is pain there"_, she turned and looked at Bill who was staring straight at her, his lips parted but before he could say anything she turned and walked away again,

' Sookie Bill's out front he wants a tru blood, I'm going on a break'

' Ok thanks Maddie'

Madison dug through her bag in Sam's office and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, she stood out the back and lit one inhaling deeply,

' Rough first night?' she looked up to see Sam standing by the back door,

' Just needed a quick break'

' Are you ok Madison, Sookie said you were in the middle of a bad divorce if you need more time before you start work that's ok?'

' No I'm fine honestly, just you know us smokers we need nicotine' she laughed looking away,

' Madison if you ever wanna talk I'm here, I know that's weird cos we've only just met, but sometimes it helps to talk to someone you barely know'

' Thanks Sam' she threw her cigarette into the bucket that was used as an ashtray, Sam walked over and put an arm round her shoulders,

' I meant what I said anytime, day or night, I'm here', she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help listening in on his thoughts,

"_Anytime at all"._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: All Better

Madison spent the rest of the night trying to avoid Sam and Sookie, but she was very aware of bill watching her every move, when closing time came Lafayette was first out, Sookie followed,

' Oh gosh I'm exhausted, I'll come round yours tomorrow Maddie see ya'

' Yeah sure night Sook' she avoided Sookie's gaze and kept sweeping the floor,

' Night Sam'

' Night Sookie'

Sookie left leaving Madison alone with Sam,

' Are you ok Madison, you've been quiet for a while' she looked up and listened in on Sam;

"_Oh god I freaked her out, I came on too strong, now she thinks I'm a psycho_"

'No I don't' Madison clapped a hand over her mouth realising her mistake, she knew Sam knew about what Sookie could do but he had no idea she could do the same, he gaped at her, Madison put her head down and leaned on the broom,

' You heard my thoughts, no you cant do that Sookie does that, I…I don't...'

' I'm sorry I should go' Sam moved fast and grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the broom, she couldn't help noticing how strong his grip was,

' No Madison don't, it's ok I'm just shocked, so you're like Sookie you hear peoples thoughts'

' Yeah peoples and apparently vampires'

' I knew something spooked you when you served Bill, I just thought maybe the fact that he was a vamp freaked you out'

' It just caught me off guard I didn't know I could hear vampires as well'

' Sookie doesn't hear vampires'

' What do you mean, for her its just people, oh god I am a freak'

' No you're not'

' How can you take this so well, aren't you a little bit freaked out?'

' We've all got secrets, I try not to judge even freaks like you', Madison laughed and slapped Sam's arm playfully he put his hands up to stop her laughing as well, the broom slipped from Madison's hand,

' Oh fuck!' Madison cursed and held her finger,

' What is it?'

' Splinter' she held up her finger to show Sam the small fragment of wood under her skin,

' Here let me see, come over by the bar there's better lighting' she moved with him as he held her hand and put one of the stools down for her to sit on,

' Hang on a sec let me find a pin or something' Madison sat on the stool and looked at the large splinter, she grimaced this wouldn't be pleasant,

' Found one' Sam pulled another stool off the bar and sat next to her

' Ok now hold still'

' Owww…ouch that hurts'

' Oh don't be such a baby' Madison wiggled in the stool uncomfortably,

' If you don't hold still I cant get it out

' Well it hurts'

' Ok fine' Sam put the pin down and quickly began squeezing her finger with his fingers,

' Oh no no don't do it that way' Madison tried pulling her hand away and Sam squeezed more on her finger,

' Owwwwwwwww!'

' There we go, whoa that was a big one' Sam was mocking her in the kind of voice a parent fakes to sound impressed at their child's minor achievement,

' All better' Sam kissed her finger and smiled at her, knowing she was slightly annoyed at him,

' Thank you for inflicting pain on me on my first night boss'

' Your very welcome' she smiled in spite of her slight annoyance,

'Let's get outta here I'm exhausted and I bet you need to rest your poorly finger' he smiled at her again, damn him why did he have to keep smiling it made it so hard to be mad at him,

' Well I'll see you tomorrow Madison' Sam said locking the door

' Night boss'

' Night freak girl' she turned around he was smirking at her; she raised an eyebrow, smiled and walked over to her car.

Sam watched her leave the parking lot and speed off down the road, he opened his palm where he'd been holding the small splinter of wood and smelled it picking up her unique scent, closing his eyes as he inhaled and reminding himself to watch his thoughts around her in future, if she knew what he was thinking now she'd never come back.

Madison woke up the next morning and wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but she knew Sookie was coming over so she got up showered and dressed and settled on the front porch with a cigarette and a coffee. 20 minutes later Sookie arrived, she wasn't smiling as she usually did;

' Morning Sook why so glum?'

' Didn't sleep all that well, something's bothering Bill and he won't tell me what' Madison flicked her cigarette butt away and got up nodding her head to indicate she wanted Sookie to follow her inside, they sat in the lounge and Madison sighed wondering how Sookie would take the news,

' I may be able to shed some light on that' Sookie looked at her quizzically

' Last night when I was talking to Bill I was listening to what people in the bar were saying about him and well I heard Bill's thoughts'

' You heard Bill'

' Yeah kinda freaked me out and I think it freaked him out too, oh god you're angry aren't you?'

' What! no of course I'm not, one of the things I love about being with Bill is that his thoughts don't enter my head, its peaceful, but it's nice to know that if I ever want to know what he's thinking I have you' she laughed and Madison joined her,

' Sam knows too'

' You told him?'

' Kinda had to, he didn't freak out or anything, he just said everyone has secrets and he tries not to judge, then he called me freak girl' she laughed

' Yeah don't worry Sam's real good at keeping secrets' Madison looked at her with a puzzled expression but before she could ask what Sookie meant Sookie suddenly jumped excitedly in her chair and squealed,

' Ooooh! that reminds me I meant to say this as soon as I saw you but it slipped my mind'

' What?'

' You like Sam, you like Sam'

' Oh shut up I do not, I just think he's funny and he's a nice guy to work for'

' You can't fool me I know you like him'

' I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, you don't date your boss'

' Why not he is a nice guy, and your thinking about how his butt looks in jeans right now!'

' I was not, I was wondering what make those jeans were' she smiled at Sookie who was by this point in hysterical laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: That Smell

Sookie went car shopping with Madison after their morning catch up, after a couple of hours Madison decided to buy a black Chevrolet Tahoe,

' You really want a jeep?' Sookie looked incredulously at the $33,000 jeep,

' Yeah why not everyone's got trucks and jeeps round here, well except you' she smiled wickedly at Sookie, who returned the smile,

' I like my little yellow baby thank you'

' So if I offered to buy you a jeep too, you'd say no?' Sookie hesitated, mulling the thought over,

' Yeah that's what I thought Sook'

' Not to sound rude but where is all your money coming from, a new house, furniture, clothes, and now a car, are you like a secret millionaire that's slumming it for a while?'

' Oh come on Sook, sadly I've had a lot of inheritances lately, and I didn't really touch the money my family left me for my whole marriage, so it's just sat there gaining some interest'

' So do you really need to work at Merlotte's?'

' Well I wouldn't for a while but I like it there and plus if I'm not doing something it leaves me too much time to think' Sookie nodded understanding that Madison would be thinking about her divorce and Drew. Madison drove her new jeep of the court, Sookie sat next to her tuning the radio stations in and playing with the air-con,

' Ok I take it back I want a jeep buy me a jeep' Madison laughed,

' Maddie how comes you let them keep your old car?'

' I don't need it and it's on it's last legs anyway, besides look at my new baby' Madison wiggled excitedly in her seat, she dropped Sookie back at her house and went home. Madison showered and put her new uniform on, as she pulled into the parking lot at Merlotte's it was still in the quiet stages, as she was getting out of the jeep Sheriff Dearborne pulled up next to her,

' Excuse me Mrs Cole?' Madison froze and turned slowly round,

' Yes sheriff?'

' You mind if we have a little talk inside?'

' No…no that's fine' they walked inside together, Sam was behind the bar, he looked at the two of them concern evident on his face,

' Evening Bud'

' Evening Sam you mind if I borrow your waitress and your office for a minute?'

' Can't see why not'

' Actually Sam would you mind joining us? I expected Andy to be here and I need a witness with me for an informal interview'

' Erm yeah I guess so' the three of them walked out back to the office, leaving Arlene and terry to hold the fort, Madison had been listening in on peoples thoughts everyone was wondering why Bud was dragging her out the back?

' So Bud what's this all about?' Sam said shutting the door, Madison sat down opposite Bud, she was starting to feel sick, did Drew know where she was? Had he found out Mrs Whitely had helped her and hurt her? Her mind was all over the place,

' I had this sent to my office today' Bud held up a small poster, an old picture of Madison was on there along with a small bit of writing at the bottom,

"Beloved wife missing, please contact with any information, we miss her so and need closure, dead or alive, large reward offered"

Madison began to shake, she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it gently and she took a deep breath, she had to tell them but she was interrupted by Bud talking again,

' This was sent to me with a letter from a Mrs Whitely, apparently it's circulating bars and clubs and all the dodgy areas locally, she says in her letter that you'd probably go back to your maiden name of Stokes, but that it was important that the people looking for you never find you, now I can offer you protection Miss Stokes but you need to tell me what and who I'd be protecting you from?' Madison took a deep breath and began; suddenly wishing Sam wasn't there to hear;

' The people looking for me are my soon to be ex husband and I don't doubt some of his family have gotten involved, we were married for 5 years and I spent those 5 years being beaten and abused in every way you can possibly imagine, if you check my medical notes you'll notice several trips to the emergency room, none of them reported to the police because Drew always told them that it was an accident and since most of the time I was unconscious it's not like I could argue back and tell them what was happening' Madison took a shaky breath feeling Sam's hand squeeze her shoulder comfortingly,

' I'm truly sorry about what's happened to you Miss Stokes, do you believe he poses a serious threat to you now you've run away from him? And have you actually filed for divorce?'

' Yes I filed the day after I got here, and I believe if he finds me…if he finds me he'll kill me', she could feel Sam shaking with what she assumed was rage,

' Well don't you worry I'll put the word out to the local police stations and send them copies of the poster, he won't find you' Bud squeezed her hand and stood up,

' Sam may I speak with you outside?' Sam followed Bud out without a word.

Madison sat still for a few moments before feeling the involuntary tears begin to roll down her face, she felt stupid for believing he would let her go that easily, of course he would come after her he never gave up on anything, Sam entered the office again and she wiped her eyes quickly, she let her hair hang over her face as he knelt down next to her;

' Maddie?' she didn't move she was afraid she'd break down completely if she did, Sam moved a bit closer and gently brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, he let his hand linger for a few seconds enjoying the feel of her silky hair between his fingers,

' Maddie Bud and I have been talking, and we both agree it's not safe for you to be on your own' she could tell Sam was struggling to say something so she listened in on his thoughts,

"Oh come on just ask her if it's ok that you stay at her house with her, it's purely to keep her safe, you're not being a pervert, why is this so diffi…" he stopped himself and looked at her,

' I forgot you could hear me' he looked uncomfortably at her,

' Its ok Sam' her voice was shaking slightly, ' I'd feel a lot safer if you were there actually'

' You're really ok with it?'

' Yeah it's not like you're a pervert or anything' she smiled feebly as his face stretched into a grin, he pulled Madison close and hugged her, she was going to listen in on him but she was distracted by what he did, she could have been mistaken but she was fairly positive that Sam was smelling her hair, she decided to break the hug,

' Well I should probably actually do some work tonight' she smiled at him as she left, Sam didn't move, he waited till she closed the door before lifting his t-shirt to his face and breathing in her scent letting the intoxicating aroma take over as he fell to his knees pushing his shirt harder to his face, he smiled at the irony of hearing Lynard Skynard's 'That Smell' playing on the jukebox in the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In The Still Of The Night

When the last person had left the bar Madison helped Sam clean up, when she was done she sat at the bar waiting for him to finish, Sam walked back into the bar with a bag over his shoulder,

' You ready to get outta here?' he asked waiting by the door, Madison stood up pushing the stool back against the bar with her foot and nodded, they walked out into the parking lot, the air was humid and moist and the atmosphere was so still and quiet, it was eerie and it added to Madison's ever growing fear. They walked to her new jeep; Sam stopped and looked at the new car,

' Niceee'

' Thanks' Madison dug her keys out of her bags noticing how much her hands were shaking, she gripped them tightly in her hand and closing her eyes taking a deep breath, she hadn't even heard Sam walk round the jeep to her,

' Madison? Do you want me to drive?' she nodded her head slowly releasing the keys into his hand, she climbed into the passenger seat as Sam threw his bag into the back and climbed into the drivers seat, she gave Sam the address and he started the car. She noticed Sam glancing at her, he looked concerned and she couldn't stand the silence anymore,

' You can ask me about it Sam?' he looked taken-a-back

' You sure?'

' Yeah, go ahead, your thinking about it and I don't need to me a mind reader to know that'

' Was he always violent?' Madison thought about it, she realised if she went all the way back to when she first began dating Drew he had shown violent tendencies, she remember the night they'd lost their virginity to each other, they'd been seeing each other for 3 months and decided that the time was right, she remembered lying on the bed in Drew's parents empty house, she remembered how tightly he pinned her arms to her sides, how he bit violently at her skin and she remembered screaming as he violently thrusted into her, she remembered the pain she felt and how she told him he was hurting her, but that only seemed to encourage him to hurt her more. Even their wedding was a nightmare looking back, instead of their wedding night being a night of perfect happiness and love making she'd spent hers crying on the bathroom floor after the first savage beating he gave her, the first of many, what followed was 5 years of torment and agony.

' Madison?' she looked at Sam realising she'd spaced out and forgotten to answer his question,

' Yes' her voice came out as a husky whisper, Sam didn't talk anymore.

They pulled into her driveway and Sam grabbed his bag walking ahead, she could have sworn he was subtly sniffing the air, he walked into the house ahead of her and turned on the lights, he walked round the rooms, and came back to join her in the kitchen,

' You want a coffee?'

' Love one' he sat at the table as she handed him a cup, he leaned back and rubbed his face,

' Tired?' he looked at her and smiled,

' Been a bit of a long night'

' Tell me about it' she smiled back at him, ' you gonna be ok sleeping on the couch?'

' Yeah I'll be fine, don't worry about it'

' Let me go grab you some blankets and pillows' Madison got up and retrieved the blankets from a closet and brought them back downstairs, she looked round the door, Sam was standing next to the couch, his shirt was off as he pulled a casual t-shirt on, Madison took a deep breath admiring his toned body, she waited a few more seconds before walking into the lounge, she placed them next to him on the couch,

' Thanks Maddie' she smiled and walked upstairs. She collapsed onto her bed pulling her shorts and t-shirt off and climbed under the blankets.

She woke up at 3am to hear a strange scratching noise outside, she felt a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, she slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the window, she looked out to see two dogs running up and down her porch and play fighting in the garden, she smiled as she watched them run into the distance towards the woods, she climbed back into bed, at 4am she woke up again to the sound of barking, she walked back over to the window and looked out, she saw Sam in just a pair of jeans walking across the garden with one of the dogs from last night at his heels, he was sweating and out of breath as though he had been running, Sam scratched the dogs head and walked back into the house, she lay back down on the bed trying to sleep, but sleep evaded her, she turned over and looked at the clock it was 4:30, she threw the blankets off in frustration and pulled on a pair of shorts and a vest and quietly walked downstairs to get a glass of water, a she walked past the lounge she paused, she could hear the strangest noises, it sounded like a dog growling,

"_Oh god did Sam bring that dog in with him?"_ she peered round the door, there was no dog, Sam was alone, lying on his back on the couch and he was the one growling, he was also twitching, Madison paused for minute before deciding to see what he was dreaming about, when she had seen she stood still feeling more confused,

"_Why is a grown man dreaming about chasing rabbits in a field?" _Sam murmured something incoherent and rolled over onto his side, Madison walked back upstairs deciding she wasn't thirsty anymore.

_Madison was running through the house, her head was bleeding and she could hear Drew shouting behind her, she stumbled and fell hitting the cold wooden floor, the next thing she knew Drew had a handful of her hair and was pulling her to her feet,_

'_You bitch, don't you ever dare disrespect me in my house, when I talk you better respect me and listen to ever god damn word I have to say' he dragged her into the kitchen and threw her against the table so her stomach collided with the solid wooden corner, she cried out in agony falling to her knees,_

' If you're going to keep disrespecting me Madison I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson' she heard the sound of his metal belt buckle being unfastened and desperately tried to pull herself up, but it was too late, he grabbed her by the hair again and ripped her t-shirt off, he then ripped the bra straight off of her body leaving red marks where the material had dragged, she felt him run the leather belt down her back and breathed deeply knowing what was coming next, the leather struck her back and…'

Madison's body jolted up from the bed and collided with warm skin, she felt arms wrap around her and a soothing hand stoked her hair, she could feel the sweat trickling down her back, her breath came in pants as she tried to stifle her cries, she knew it was Sam holding her, she buried her face in his chest and for the first time since she'd run away from Drew she cried, she let everything out and Sam sat patiently, holding her close and letting her cry,

' It's ok Maddie you're safe I've got you, it was just a nightmare' she wrapped her arms round Sam and clung to him keeping her face buried in his chest as he continued to calm her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Secret

Madison opened her eyes, light was streaming into the room, she paused as she felt a hand stroke her head, she moved her head slightly and looked up at Sam, he looked at her and smiled, her head was resting on his bare chest, she suddenly felt awkward not to mention highly embarrassed that he'd had to come cuddle her like a child after her nightmare,

' You ok Maddie?' she sat up and rubbed her face, partly she was also hiding behind her hands,

' Yeah I'm ok just a bit embarrassed, I'm sorry you had to see me like that Sam'

' Maddie' he sat up and pulled her hands from her face so she had to look at him

' It's ok, you've had a pretty traumatic past I'd be more worried if I never saw you like that, at least I know you're not bottling it all up until one day you snap and massacre everyone in Bon Temps' he smiled and squeezed her hand comfortingly, she smiled back and her eyes met his warm blue ones

' Thank you Sam'

' Anytime, now you shower and get ready I'm gonna cook breakfast'

' You can cook too? Sam how are you not married with eight adorable if slightly hyperactive children' Sam laughed loudly

' I ask myself that everyday' she laughed as Sam left the room.

Madison walked downstairs, a sweet scent filled the air the closer she got to the kitchen, she walked in and Sam smiled handing her a cup of coffee, she watched him dish up pancakes and suddenly felt starved, she hadn't eaten pancakes in years,

' Smells good'

' Thanks, you ok?'

' You don't have to keep asking me that Sam, I'm fine' he looked at her sceptically,

' Honestly I am' she smiled eating her pancakes, she decided she should steer the conversation away from last night,

' So you like dogs I see' Sam looked up at her statement and she smiled taking a sip from her coffee cup,

' I saw you running around with the dog in my yard last night' she could of sworn she saw a look of relief sweep over Sam's face however briefly,

' Yeah he hangs around outside the bar sometimes, just a stray that's taken to me' Madison nodded, she sensed Sam wasn't telling her something but before she had a chance to have a sneaky peek at his thoughts he had gotten up from the table,

' Well I better get to the bar and start setting up, I'll see you tonight Maddie'

' Do you want to take the jeep I could get a ride with Sookie later?'

'No I could do with the exercise, see you later' he rushed out of the room and she heard the front door slam, he was hiding something, she knew it but she didn't know what, although she had a fair idea who might.

Half an hour later she was pulling up outside Sookie's house, Sookie was on the porch waiting for her,

' Hey Maddie'

' Hey Sook, good night?'

' Can't complain, you ok you look tired'

' Didn't sleep well, Sook what's the deal with Sam?'

' What?'

' What's his deal, I mean come on there's something there?'

' Maddie it's really not my place to discuss Sam's personal life, you should ask him'

' Well I was gonna this morning but I get the feeling he knew I was gonna talk to him about it and he ran'

' He literally ran?'

' Well not literally he said he had to go set up the bar but he was definitely trying to get away from me, he'll probably spend all night avoiding me'

' I'm sure he wasn't and he wont, It's delivery day he probably just had to get back'

' Yeah maybe you're right' the two sat and talked until they both had to go into work, the parking lot was already starting to fill up when they got there and both prepared themselves for a busy night. Arlene was off and Terry was behind the bar,

' Hey Terry' Sookie greeted him in her usual cheerful way, ' where's Sam?'

' Evening Sook, Madison, he's out back in the office doesn't want to be disturbed, says he's got a mountain of paperwork to get through, so we're holding the fort tonight, oh but Sook he did say he wanted a quick word with you when you got in' Sookie shrugged her shoulders as Madison grabbed her notepad and started serving the irritated customers, Sookie was out within a minute and she looked at Madison who understood that Sookie needed to talk to her while they worked, Madison let her guard down and listened closely for Sookie's voice,

' Can you hear me Maddie?'

' Yeah what's up?'

' I'm gonna stay with you tonight, Sam filled me in and he said he's sorry but he's really letting the paperwork slide and he needs to spend all night catching up'

' Ok, you still think he's not avoiding me?' she forced a smile at Sookie and carried on serving.

By the end of the night everyone was exhausted, Sookie and Madison we're the last out,

' Night Sam' Sookie shouted on their way out, Madison said nothing, in truth she was annoyed with Sam and partly with herself, had she freaked him out last night,

' Night Sook, night Maddie' he shouted from his office, Madison walked out the door without glancing back, she climbed into her jeep waiting for Sookie, a minute later Sookie appeared, Madison knew she'd been talking to Sam but decided she would pretend not to care, Sookie climbed into her little yellow baby and drove ahead of Madison, when Madison glanced in her rear view mirror she saw Sam in the doorway watching them leave, the stray dog at his side.

That night was less eventful than the night before, she had a calm, uninterrupted sleep and got up the next morning to have breakfast with Sookie and say goodbye. It was her night off so she could relax all day and she had to go to the bar that night, as Sookie was working bill had kindly offered to stay at the house with her if she wanted a quiet night in. she spent most of her morning cleaning the house from top to bottom, it came to mid afternoon and she needed to get out of the house she walked around town before realising she was heading towards Merlotte's, she changed her path slightly and walked through a small wooded area, she stopped in her tracks to the sound of barking and moved forward cautiously and silently, she saw the stray dog from the previous two nights running around what she assumed was a swimming hole it was joined by another dog very similar in appearance, she watched the two dogs run around playing with each other and laughed when both ran own a piece of decking and launched themselves into the water, she stepped out from the bushes deciding it might be nice to soak her feet in the water and relax for a while but halfway down the deck she stopped dead in her tracks, one dog head broke the surface of the water the second head that emerged was human, she blinked and stared in disbelief as the dog ran up the edge of the water barking excitedly at her, the man turned around in the water but she already knew who it was. Sam looked lost for words, he knew instantly by the look on her face she'd seen everything, Madison looked down at the ground and turned, her lips were trying to form words but she had no voice, Sam was a dog. She began walking back through the wooded area she heard footsteps behind her and broke into a run, the footsteps soon died away behind her but she kept running. The light was fading when she made it back to her house, when she got inside her phone was ringing,

' Hello' she sounded completely breathless and tried to compose herself

' Good evening Madison are you alright?'

' Yes just been for a run'

' Oh well would you still like me to come over tonight and keep you company until Sookie's shift ends?' she heard a scratching noise to her left and looked out onto the back porch, a dog was sitting there a small pile of clothes sitting next to it,

' No Bill it's fine Sam's here, thank you for the offer though'

' It's no problem should you need me please feel free to call'

' I will thank you Bill goodnight'

' Have a good evening Madison' she hung up the phone and took a deep breath before walking towards the back door, the dog was sitting there patiently, she looked at him and let out a deep sigh before opening the door and letting the dog run in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sometimes

Madison watched the dog run into the lounge with the clothes in it's mouth and a few minutes later Sam emerged pulling at his t-shirt, Madison stood completely still and didn't look at him, she instead focused her attention on the table,

' Madison?' Sam's voice was hesitant as though he expected her to turn round a bite his head off,

' Madison please say something, anything, scream at me just don't stay silent' she took a deep breath to say something but her mind had gone blank, what do you say to someone you've seen transform into a dog?

' Madison at least look at me' she kept her gaze fixed on the table,

' Madison I'm still me, I'm still Sam the guy you work with, the guy who got the splinter out of your finger, the guy who held you when you had a nightmare and you needed comfort, I haven't changed' she stayed silent, in truth she was shocked and a little scared, what if it wasn't just a dog he transformed into?

' Maddie' Sam's voice had more force to it as he walked round the table to her and lifted her face so she had to meet his eyes, his hands were gentle as he ran his thumb over her cheek,

' I'm still the same guy…I wanted to tell you but I just figured you had enough on your mind and you didn't need me adding this to it' she finally relaxed as she stared into those deep blue eyes,

' You're a dog' he laughed silently,

' Well technically I can be any animal I want I just like dogs more'

' You're not a werewolf are you?' Madison was joking but the look in Sam's eyes told her that the subject of werewolves was off limits,

' The full moon does hold some sway over my transformations but no I'm not a werewolf'

' So it's just animals?'

' Yeah, I cant do people' there was a moment of silence but it wasn't awkward, in fact Madison relaxed more, it was still Sam she thought to herself,

' You know this explains a lot'

' What do you mean?'

' I mean the fact that you have this weird habit of sniffing the air or people around you, you dream about chasing rabbits that's not exactly normal guy behaviour' Sam laughed though he did look slightly embarrassed that she knew about the rabbit dream,

' Sometimes the animal takes over a small part of me'

' Do people smell different to you, I mean dogs have a heightened sense of smell and all?'

' Sometimes, most of the times their odours just stronger and that ain't always a good thing' she laughed

' What do I smell like?' Sam paused for a moment before moving closer and placing his face in her hair, in truth he'd waited a long time to be able to do this and he enjoyed every second,

' Sam?' her voice was a whisper as he ran his fingers through her hair again and let his thumb slide over her cheek,

' You smell…intoxicating' Sam's voice was low and soft, Madison couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips as he lifted her onto the table and placed his face next to her neck, he inhaled softly and she felt his breath against her collarbone,

' I can smell you when you're here and I'm across town at the bar' he lifted her arm to his face and inhaled again until he reached her hand, which he held tightly,

' I can smell where you've been, even if it was days ago' he held the top of her hand against his forehead and sank to his knees on the kitchen floor,

' You have a unique scent, it's something I cant describe, it just captures me' Madison leant forward, as she moved a lock of her hair fell over her shoulder and Sam noticed the scent grow stronger, ebb closer towards him, his head snapped up from her hand and he moved fast, he stood between her legs and buried his face in her neck, to her deep surprise Madison didn't feel uncomfortable in fact she was enjoying it, Sam had his arms around her and she felt his fingers dig in as he breathed her in, she noticed as well that she was gripping Sam tightly to her and her legs which moments ago had just been hanging off the table were now wrapping themselves around his hips.

She didn't know how long they stayed in that position but finally Sam raised his head, he had small red patch on his cheek where he had rested against her, Sam looked at Madison, and she moved her hands and placed them either side of his face, he pulled her body closer to him until his lips were centimetres from hers, she could feel his chest rising quickly, he was excited and the anticipation was killing her, it was Sam who made the first move he leaned in quickly and his lips met hers, the kiss was almost animalistic, but in a good way, Madison was kissing Sam furiously as he nipped at her lower lip teasingly, Sam's hands moved from her back and crept under her t-shirt slowly, Sam then moved his kiss from her lips to her neck, Madison couldn't help smiling, he was right sometimes the animal did take him over. They didn't go any further than this kissing but by the end of that both were lying on the kitchen floor, Madison noticed Sam's breathing coming in pants like an excited dog and she couldn't help laughing, Sam looked at her,

' What?'

' You're panting like a dog'

' I told you the animal takes over sometimes' he smiled as she moved towards him and he wrapped his arms round her and kissed her head once again enjoying her scent,

' You're not freaked out are you?' he murmured against her head,

' Who am I to judge, we're both freaks' Sam smiled, he couldn't help relaxing knowing she was taking this so well,

' Besides now I know how I can get to you at work' she smiled teasingly and ran a strand of her hair over Sam's cheek,

' I got news for you, you've been getting to me since day one, I can control myself…sometimes' Madison laughed as Sam began trailing kisses over her arm and growling as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Oh Father

Madison an d Sam tried to continue on as normal, but they couldn't help sharing little smiles at work, but Madison couldn't help feeling troubled, everything was going so well, could it stay that way? She'd been in Bon Temps for 3 months and there had been no sign of Drew, which unnerved her more, did he know she was here? Was he just biding his time? Madison tried not to let her mind wander to that dark place where Drew would occupy her. She and Sam were getting closer, he knew all about her past, they'd spent long nights talking everything over, both agreed that it would be best if no one else knew they were seeing each other, boss and employee relationship after all. He had been so patient with her, they'd been secretly seeing each other for over 2 months and he hadn't put any pressure on her to sleep with him, Sam understood how hard it was for her to trust him intimately. It was her night off and she was looking forward to seeing Sam when the bar closed, she was out the back smoking, when she saw her, a very glamorous woman was walking across her lawn, she was pale like Bill, she had to be a vampire;

' Well you must be Madison, you're all I've heard about for months' Madison stared at her and fear began to grip her, had Drew paid this woman to find her, a woman would be less inconspicuous than a man,

' Who are you?'

' I'm Pam and my boss Eric has asked me to escort you to his club so he can meet you, he's concerned about your safety or something' he voice dripped with indifference,

' Who's Eric?'

' You not been wondering who's been hiding all that money for you?' oh so he was the mysterious benefactor,

' Prove it'

' What?' Pam looked shocked but she also smirked,

' I'm not going anywhere with a vampire, you tell him if he wants to meet me he can chaperone me himself, but I don't believe any of this without proof'

' My my my we are spunky aren't we, I like that, fine have it your way I assume you haven't spoken to mummy and daddy yet, why don't you call them and ask who Eric is' with that she turned and walked away her heels sinking into the lawn.

Madison walked back inside and started rifling through paperwork until she came across the list of phone numbers she'd received when she first arrived, she looked at the foreign number and taking a deep breath she dialled;

' Hello?' the voice sounded a bit groggy but she knew it anywhere,

' Dad?'

' Maddie?'

' Yes it's me, how are you?'

' Never mind me are you ok? Are you safe? He hasn't found you has he?'

' Ok way to many questions dad slow down, I'm fine really, I've settled in a really nice little town, I've got a job, a whole new life, I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to call, although you and mum appear to have spent the last 5 years avoiding me, how is she? Did you really hate my choice to marry Drew that much that you just cut me out? And how did you know I left Drew?'

' Eric told me you'd left him and turned up in the town near him, your mums fine, she'll be better to know we've heard from you, Maddie you don't really believe we'd just cut you out like that do you, we were more worried than ever, I knew he was bad news I just didn't know how bad, when I heard how badly he was treating you I came looking for you at the apartment you two had been living in, but when I got there they said you'd moved months ago, I had no way of finding you, I was terrified Maddie, and then things with your brother got bad, then out of the blue we get a phone call from Drew saying you'd had enough of us judging your choices and you wanted nothing more to do with us, well obviously I demanded to know where you were and for you to tell me this yourself'

' What did he say to that?'

' He said if we ever came near you, he'd kill you, I knew he and his family were bad news, what could I do? I couldn't stand the idea of him hurting you because of us, so we kept our distance, doesn't mean we weren't keeping an eye on you'

' What do you mean keeping an eye on me?'

' Eric used to keep watch over you, we begged him to get you out of there but he said it had to be your choice, you had to be strong enough to leave on your own, otherwise you might just go back to Drew, we never stopped thinking about you Maddie, it killed us to know he was hurting you every day and there was nothing we could do'

' If it helps I think he was right, it did have to be my choice to leave, I'm finally strong enough to cope, I don't wake up in fear every day, I actually love my life'

' You have no idea how glad I am to hear that sweet heart'

' So who's Eric?'

' An old family friend, you wont really remember him I suppose you were only little when he stayed with us'

' I'm gonna need more info dad cos he wants to meet me'

' Well you know how your mother and I used to help the occasional vampire before all the equal rights were brought in, Eric and his maker Godric were the first we helped'

'Godric?'

' He was Eric's maker, one of the oldest vampires that we knew of'

' Was, he's dead…gone…you know what I mean?'

' He walked into the sun of his own choice, Eric took it badly, he lost his maker it's like losing a part of you'

'That's awful, what does Eric look like dad, would he be in any of the old pictures I have?'

' He should be, he was very fond of you, blonde hair, strong blue eyes, muscled build' Madison rummaged through the pile and came back to the photo of her family with the strangers she couldn't place,

' Oh he's Eric, which ones Godric?'

' The young looking one, dark hair, tattoos on his collarbone'

' He looks younger than Eric'

' When he was made he probably was'

' So its safe for me to meet him?'

' There are few others you could be safer with, Maddie where are you, I haven't seen my daughter for over 5 years, and your mother will want to see you'

' Small town called Bon Temps'

' I'll get directions from Eric and we'll get a flight…it really is wonderful to hear your voice again Maddie?'

' You too dad'

They ended their conversation with her dad promising to call her and let her know when they were leaving. She sat back and stared at the photo again,

"So you're Eric".


	12. Chapter 12

Little heads up it's gonna get naughty chapters named after the snow patrol song because 1- I like it and 2- it suits the mood

Chapter 12: Set Fire To The Third Bar

Madison stared at the picture a little longer, there was no denying he was handsome, she jumped when she heard a dog barking outside, she got to the back door to see Sam in dog form waiting for her, she opened the door to let him in but he instead bit the corner of her shirt and pulled her out the door,

' Sam what are you doing? Wait what am I doing? I'm talking to a dog that's it I've lost it' Sam barked at her to show his agreement and she began following him, they walked towards the wooded area and after a few minutes she wished she had jeans on and not just denim shorts and a shirt, twigs scratched her legs, she was getting frustrated,

' Sam where are we going?' Sam barked again and quickened his pace after a few more minutes they reached a small clearing in the woods, a blanket was laid on the floor, Sam barked again and she sat on the blanket completely speechless as he ran off into the trees again.

He emerged moments later, his jeans on and his shirt unbuttoned,

' Would you care to tell me why you've dragged me out into the woods at night Mr Merlotte?'

' I could tell you but I'd rather…' he cut off mid sentence to kiss her, his lips were warm and soft, she kissed back and the kiss deepened, he ran his hands under her shirt letting his fingers wander over her warm flesh, he lent her back and they lay down on the blanket, she pushed his shirt off his body, feeling the warmth radiate off his skin, his hands were unbuttoning her shirt when he paused,

' What is it?' oh god she thought, he's freaking out, he doesn't want this,

' Are you sure you're ready for this?' she stared at him, his eyes held a mixture of concern and lust,

' Sam, I _really_ do want this' she couldn't help smiling as she said it, he smiled

' Thank god me too' he lent his head back down and kissed her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to move down her body, he pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra, he let his fingers graze softly against her breasts as he removed it, she moaned as his lips found her nipple and gently sucked and nipped at it teasing her, she was gripping his back tightly as he pulled her closer, with one hand he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the zip down, he slid his hand inside her underwear and manipulated her, teasing her even more, she unzipped Sam's jeans and slid her hand inside his boxers, he groaned biting her lips gently, he removed his hand and pulled her shorts and underwear off, she was pulling his jeans down, he kissed her again and as he did he thrust into her, she gasped at feeling him inside her, and he began to move, her hips bucked against him as they found their rhythm, it wasn't fast paced, animalistic sex, it was deep, something she'd never experienced before, she supposed this was what most people would call "making love", she didn't want to put a name to it, it was something new and incredible that only she and Sam knew about, Sam was shaking and she knew he was trying to hold on as long as he could, she wasn't sure how long she could hold on though, Sam held her closer to him and kissed her, she moaned loudly as she felt herself begin to come,

' Come with me' she heard Sam whisper huskily in her ear, she couldn't stop her body obeying his command as the both moaned loudly, Sam gripped her hips pushing himself in more as he came, she wrapped her legs tighter around him as both of the simultaneously climaxed, he held her tightly to him and she was sure she couldn't relinquish her grip on him if she tried, Sam was panting and he rested his face against her breasts, she liked the feel of his hot breath against her bare flesh, she relaxed her body back and lay on the blanket, Sam stayed where he was.

They were still lying in the same position, Sam was running his fingers over her bare stomach, and he paused as he came to a scar on her stomach just above her hip,

' He do that to you?' Madison didn't speak, she merely nodded her reply, Sam watched her for a moment before running his tongue over the scar, she laughed silently as his stubble tickled her. They moved so they were lying side by side facing each other, she played with his hand as he watched her; she shuffled closer until she'd found a little nook to curl up in against Sam. She woke up to a dim orange sky, she looked up, Sam was still sleeping, she gently moved herself away from him and pulled her underwear and shorts back on, she reached for her shirt when she felt two hands cup her breast from behind and start massaging them,

' Where are you going Miss Stokes?'

' I have to go home and get ready for work or my boss will kill me'

' I bet I could talk your boss round, I think he's a pretty easy going, nice guy and very handsome too' Sam was smirking, she didn't need to look to know he was smirking,

' Yeah he's terrible in bed though' she laughed as Sam pulled her back down to the ground,

' He'd cut your pay if he thought you meant that' he laughed pulling her close and kissing her again,

' Just stay a bit longer'

' I cant Sookie's coming over in a few hours and I'm gonna need a shower'

' Yeah you smell like dog' he smiled pulling a leaf from her hair, she slapped his arm playfully,

' No wonder you love my scent so much then' she grabbed her shirt and pulled her bra on doing the clasp as she walked away smiling back at Sam's smirking face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bad First Impressions

Madison spent the day chatting to Sookie, she didn't tell Sookie about her and Sam, deciding it would be better if she didn't have Sookie judging her employer-employee relationship. She told Sookie about speaking to her father and how her parents were coming to visit; she left out the part about their connections with vampires. A few hours later she arrived at work she sat in her jeep and smiled at the thought of spending a few hours with Sam, she walked through the door, it was still quiet and Sookie was already there filling up the ketchup bottles,

' Hey Sook'

' Her Maddie'

' Good evening monsieur Lafayette'

' Bonjour baby' he winked at her and she laughed, Terry walked in his face was slightly more troubled than usual,

' You ok Terry?' Sookie was concerned; his expression suddenly put worry into all of them,

' Erm… thought you guys better know Sam's taken off for a while' Madison felt like her insides had just been crushed,

' What do you mean taken off?' Sookie was as shocked as the rest of them and Madison was fighting to keep her composure,

' He packed up his truck this morning saying he had some stuff to sort out that he'd been putting off for years and he'd be back whenever'

' What kind of stuff?' Sookie was asking all the questions Madison wanted the answers to,

' Didn't say, just said he had to sort it and he wasn't sure when he'd be back' terry walked back out to the kitchen leaving the three of them alone in the bar,

' See Sook I always told you Sam was hiding something, its gotta be something bad for him to just take off like that'

' Lafayette you don't know that, and don't start gossiping, anyone asks where Sam is we tell them he's got a sick relative or something'

' Ok but if his face crops up on the news I'll be saying I told you so' Lafayette swaggered out of the bar to join terry in the kitchen,

' You ok Maddie?'

' Yeah I'm fine why?'

' Well you know, you and Sam were getting close'

' Sook we're just friends, he's my boss it would never have gone further than friendship, stop worrying I'm sure its all fine and he'll be back soon' Sookie smiled and walked out back, Madison realised she was trying to convince herself more than Sookie with her last statement.

The night went by quickly and Madison was grateful for it, she just wanted to go home and sleep, she wasn't sure how she felt about Sam leaving, a part of her was a little crushed that he'd just slept with her then left without any explanation, did she mean that little to him? She also now felt humiliated, it had been Tara's night to bartend and she had read Tara's thoughts, her mind had been wandering too a time when she and Sam had been sleeping together, Madison had wanted to scream, did he really make a habit of this? Did he sleep with all his waitresses? Madison sat on the back porch and pulled a cigarette from the packet, she rubbed her face and put the cigarette in her mouth searching her bag for a lighter, she heard a small click and a small flame appeared just in front of her, she lit her cigarette off it and followed it's owners arm up to find a face, she eyed the lean arm coated in a leather jacket and looked up into two stony blue eyes, she was afraid to look away they held her gaze with intense purpose, he finally blinked and sat down next to her, he didn't make a sound and his movements were silent and graceful but still predatory. She took a long drag on the cigarette and exhaled before turning to see him watching her closely again,

' You seem stressed?' he voice was deep and velvety and she noticed a faint accent,

' Long night' she replied her voice was hoarse from shouting orders to Lafayette all night,

' Nights aren't long enough for me' she couldn't help smiling at his little joke,

' Are you even going to tell me who you are or what your name is before you kill me?'

' You know my name Madison and you also know very well that if I was here to kill you, you'd be dead by now'

' Eric' he smiled and extended his legs out in front of him relaxing,

' You've grown up, gotten older'

' You haven't' she was surprised to hear him laugh,

' Your father called me today, he's getting a flight and he'll arrive tomorrow afternoon, your mother wont be accompanying him, she's too ill'

' Ill? He didn't mention she was ill' Eric placed his hand on her shoulder as concern took over her,

' She's had a very bad case of flu and the doctors have warned her that flying on a long journey could make her worse, possibly worsen to the point where she contracts pneumonia, she is very sorry but your father told her not to risk it and that you'd understand, she's dying to see you' Madison wasn't sure how to act around him, he was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires and he was sitting next to her on her back porch, although this was also a vampire who had once bounced her on his knee, she smiled and realised she had gotten lost in her thoughts, he eyed her curiously but said nothing,

' I understand you enjoyed giving Pam the run around?'

' I don't know her, I'd be pretty stupid to walk off with a stranger let alone a strange vampire'

' And yet you were stupid enough to marry a monster' she turned to him anger was flashing in her eyes, he smirked,

' You need to learn to laugh at the past otherwise it will eat you up'

' Is that your theory?'

' It's worked quite well for me' she got up and walked to the back door

' Oh well let me try then…hmm… oh I know your maker got up one day and walked out into direct sunlight, what as idiot ha ha ha! How was that?' Eric was behind her before she could blink his hands gripping her wrists behind her back tightly,

' Don't…ever…speak…of…things…you…don't…understand' he gripped both wrists in one hand with a vice grip and pulled her face towards his, she jumped as his fangs extended and he moved closer to her,

' Never forget who I am or what I could do to you' he released her and was gone, Madison was shaking, in all her years with Drew he had never managed to scare like Eric had in that minute. She sat on the bed trying to calm herself down, she knew she had way over stepped the mark bringing his makers death into it, she almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang, she picked it up her hand shaking,

' Hello…hello…. who is that?' she heard nothing but heavy breathing,

' Hello?' she began to panic now,

' Look just answer me ok who is it?' more heavy breathing and silence ensued and Madison didn't know why she didn't just slam the phone down and cut the creep off but something was stopping her,

' Look whoever this is just fuck off ok?' she waited as another long pause ensued,

'…. Found you Maddie' Madison's reflex took over and she slammed the phone down, she hit the floor loosing all feeling in her legs, she knew that voice anywhere.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Eyes On Fire

Madison knelt on the floor her entire body shook violently, what should she do? Phone Bud and report it? Call Sookie and Bill? She thought about Sam but she had no contact information for him and besides she was still angry at him for sleeping with her and running, she thought of Eric and his superhuman strength and wished even more that she hadn't pushed him so far that night. Madison didn't know what to do but her body took over she had to get up and run to the bathroom and vomited violently into the sink and her eyes watered as she continued shaking. She decided to drive to Sookie's and ask her what to do, the night was hotter than anything she'd experienced so far in Bon Temp, she pulled on some denim shorts and a white vest, it took her longer than usual due to her trembling hands, she grabbed her car keys and climbed into her jeep. She drove down the dark empty road the dark and loneliness did nothing to help her feelings of unease, how had he found her? No one would have told him, so how could he know? Was her mind playing tricks on her? She began to wonder if it really was Drew's voice she'd heard, maybe it was a wrong number?

"Who the fuck are you trying to kid Maddie, don't go back to being that stupid bitch that married him, you know what you heard and you know it was him"

She pushed her foot further down on the gas pedal, a new determination gripped her,

' Hello Maddie' she screamed and she swerved the jeep violently in the road as Drew's face appeared in her rear view mirror, he grabbed her by the throat from behind, Maddie tried to think fast and she did the only thing she could, she slammed her foot further down on the gas pedal and waited, she knew this road and she knew about the sharp bend coming up. Drew's grip tightened around her throat,

' Did you really think I wouldn't find you Maddie? Did you really think you could do that to me you stupid bitch? You're my wife and you will learn to do as you're told do you understaa….' Drew didn't get to finish the sentence as they hit the sharp bend and instead of turning the car ploughed ahead straight into a line of large trees.

Maddie opened her eyes it was still dark she hadn't been unconscious long maybe half an hour, drew was sprawled out on the back seat, she felt pain shooting through her body she looked to the left and saw a huge gash in her shoulder, blood was pumping out of the wound down her body, she felt the wound and realised it went up her neck as well, she began to panic, her main artery in her neck had been cut on impact, she was going to bleed to death. She pushed the door open and fell out of the car, her vision was spinning as she staggered down the road, she'd only taken a few steps when she felt a sharp kick in her back, she hit the asphalt and cut her face on the impact, she rolled over in agony to see a confounded Drew clutching his bleeding head, she tried to move but she felt so weak she couldn't even get on her hands and knees to crawl away. Drew advanced on her that menacing look in his eyes, the look she'd seen everyday for five years and thought she was free of, his boot connected with her stomach over and over, she tried to scream but nothing came out, he picked her up by her torn shirt and gripped her wounded shoulder, this time the scream found its way out, he threw her across the road, she hit the road and felt the gravel scrape and burn her arms and legs, she lay on her back and coughed, she had a metallic taste in her mouth and her vision was blurring, she couldn't move without pain coursing through every cell in her body, she felt the warm blood from her neck and shoulder wound oozing over her onto the road, Drew was at her side again, he picked up her hand, she knew instantly it wasn't out of concern for her, her gripped her hand tightly and his other hand took hold of one of her fingers, her head pounded and her vision was worsening, she didn't care what he did to her now, she just wanted everything to end, Drew gripped her finger and yanked it out of the joint, she thrashed her body away from him silently screaming but his grip was firm and he pulled her back, yanking the other three fingers out of joint, he dropped her shaking hand to the ground and flexed his fingers before curling them into a fist, his fist collided with her rib cage and she distinctly heard a cracking sound and suddenly it became hard to breath, his fists continued to pound into her flesh as though he was trying to mould her into something else, Madison wanted to cry but she had no energy to find the tears, her limbs felt like lead and her head got fuzzier, sharp pain was shooting through her side when she tried to breath, and now she could barely hear what Drew was screaming at her, she felt as though she was under water, drowning but there was no relief of death or unconsciousness just pain. She wondered how long she'd been lying there as Drew laid into her with his fists, he suddenly stopped hitting her and ripped the already torn and blood stained vest off her, her white bra was completely red with blood, and he began unbuttoning the denim shorts, she knew what he was going to do and in her weakened state she dropped her guard and listened to his thoughts,

"You got some making up to do Maddie, you better not have been fucking the locals you slut, be good to your husband and spread those legs, not that you've got any choice"

He smiled as he finished his thought, Maddie's mind wandered, she was going to be found dead and raped in the road, Drew was going to run to another country and inflict this on someone else and it was her fault, her father would arrive tomorrow and have to identify the body of his daughter who he hadn't seen in five years in a mortuary, she finally found tears and they slipped from her eyes as Drew finished undoing her shorts, he was pulling them down when suddenly he was torn away from her, she couldn't move her head but she could just about hear shouting and crashing, then there was silence, she felt a hand on the side of her face, it slowly and with a lot of gentle care moved her head so she was facing them, Madison looked up and felt relief wash over her as she stared up into two familiar burning, blue eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bonded

Madison stared into his eyes, she hadn't expected to see him again and here he was rescuing her. He moved her and she tried to scream, he stopped and placed a hand on her neck wound she thrashed her head away as pain shot through her and made her head pound, he scooped her up in his arms and Madison finally gave in and let darkness take her. Madison opened her eyes reluctantly, she was in a dimly lit room, how was she still alive, that had been the worst beating of her life, she lifted her hand to feel the wound in her neck, but paused as she felt a stinging tug in her elbow, she turned to see she was hooked up to what she assumed was an IV drip, but she was struggling to get her head around things and wasn't paying attention to the finer details. She took a deep breath and realised there was no pain, no aching anywhere in her body, her vision was perfect, she could hear, then she remembered her rescuer, his strong blue eyes, eyes that held her enraptured with their intense gaze, she was surprised to see him, she thought he was gone from her life for good. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the door opened quietly and in he walked, his smooth, elegant steps made no sound as he crossed the room and stood over her, she looked up into his eyes again, she was surprised to see a faint trace of concern in them,

' How is my patient?' Eric's velvety voice whispered into her ear as he lent down to pull the finished IV needle out of her arm,

'Alive I think' he sat on the bed and picked up the hand that Drew had dislocated the fingers on, she was surprised to see them all back in their joints, she couldn't believe it and wiggled each finger waiting to feel the pain, but none came,

' How did you know?' she looked at him in curiosity

' You and I are bonded, when you're afraid I know, when you're in pain I know, when you're happy I know'

' How are we bonded?'

' You don't remember?' she shook her head, again noticing the lack of pain she felt,

' When you were a child you and your father were walking down a street at night, a drunk driver mounted the curb and hit you then drove away, your father feared the worst and brought you back to the house, Godric wasn't there so I gave you some of my blood if your father hadn't got you back when he did you would have died from your injuries, because you have my blood in you, we're permanently bonded, so when I sensed your pain I came as soon as I could' Madison stared at him she felt even worse for what she'd said to him, he'd saved her life twice and she'd insulted him,

' You need to rest, sleep here for the rest of the night and you'll be fine to leave in the morning' he let go of her hand, which he'd kept hold of during their conversation, and stood up unhooking the IV drip bag and walking out, she watched him leave and stared at the bag in his hand, it was stained deep red, she wondered how much of his blood he had given to her,

' Eric?' he turned and stared at her with those eyes again,

' Thank you' he gave her a small nod and left the room, Madison lay back on the bed and snuggled in to the comfort, sleep came quicker than she wanted she fought sleep trying to remember being hit by a car and rescued by Eric but the harder she thought about it and struggled to remember the more the darkness took over her.

She woke up and saw a chink of sunlight peering through the dark curtains, she sat up and looked around the room and spotted a pile of clothes on the chair near her bed, she stood up slowly expecting to feel achy but in fact she felt better than ever, she was full of energy, she picked up her shorts that had been cleaned and there was a black wife beater vest, she assumed it must be Eric's because it was too big for her, she walked into the bathroom ready to wash the dried blood of her body but as she pulled the black t-shirt over her head, she saw nothing, no dried blood, no bruises, not one scratch, even the blood that had seeped into her hair was gone, and she stared at the t-shirt in her hands, had Eric bathed her and dressed her last night? She felt slightly embarrassed and dressed quickly, she tried to stop feeling embarrassed remembering he could feel everything she felt and then another thought struck her, if he could feel all her emotions had he felt everything she'd felt that day in the woods with Sam? A new wave of embarrassment crashed over her and she splashed cold water over her face trying to calm her blushing down. She walked back out into the bedroom and almost screamed at the sight of a very thin slightly middle-aged woman, wearing what looked like a thirteen-year-old prostitutes outfit,

' Sorry didn't mean to disturb you, Eric asked me to drop your keys in to you when you were ready to go' she handed the keys to Maddie who took them with a small smile,

' I'm ginger, nice to meet you…well I better get back gotta clean up after last night'

She left the room before Madison could utter one word, Madison walked out and headed down a corridor before emerging into a club, she looked around,

"Oh so this is Fangtasia, the place all the locals say the fang bangers congregate"

She watched ginger clearing away empty bottles of tru blood and headed towards the main doors, she walked out and felt the heat of the morning sun hit her, it felt more intense than usual, in fact everything felt more intense, things smelt and sounded different, so this was the side effect of vampire blood, she decided to sneakily quiz Sookie on the side effects later, knowing Sookie had tasted Bill's blood.

She stared at the keys in her hand, what was she supposed to drive home, her jeep had been completely wrecked in the crash last night, she looked around the parking lot and in the corner saw a jeep just like hers, she lifted the keys up and pushed the button, the lights flashed and she heard the door locks flick up, she looked around shocked waiting for someone to jump out and accuse her of stealing their jeep, when no one did she walked over and climbed into the drivers seat, she pulled out of the parking lot knowing it was Eric behind the brand new jeep, now she felt really bad she owed him a huge apology. When she got home she noticed her answer machine light flashing and hit the button, while she crashed on the sofa;

"Message one received at 11:30 pm yesterday: sweetheart I'm sorry your mothers taken a turn for the worse, please don't be angry but I've got to stay here, I promise I'll call, don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine, love you pumpkin" Madison sighed and hit herself in the head, she felt awful, with all the drama of last night she had totally forgotten her dad was flying in,

"Message two received at 08:10 today: hey Maddie it's Sookie did you hear on the news someone crashed into the trees on that sharp bend down the road from you, apparently there was blood everywhere, but no smashed up car and no injured people, I'm coming over in an hour we can gossip about it then see ya" Madison sat bolt upright at Sookie's message, no car? No injured people? What had happened to Drew? She didn't have long to worry when she checked the clock Sookie would be coming over in 20 minutes, she jumped up and with more speed than she could usually muster, she changed and did her hair, tidied the house and even managed to sneak out for a quick cigarette, which was completely different to her now, she could feel the inhaled smoke glide through her airways and into her lungs, she could feel it rising back up her inside as she exhaled it, she now understood why people took V to get a high.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sweet Dreams

Madison lounged on her couch and waited for Sookie to arrive, she let her mind wander as she lay there, but her mind only wanted to wander to one place: Eric. She closed her eyes and ran her hand up and down her stomach as she thought of him, his icy blue eyes, his muscular body, she jumped when she heard a knock on the door and looked down surprised to see her hand was inside her underwear, she pulled her hand out quickly, and tried to compose herself before answering the door. Sookie stood on the doorstep with her usual happy smile,

' Morning Maddie'

' Morning Sook, you're very upbeat for this hour of the morning'

' Why not it's a lovely day, the bars shut so we get all day and all night off, what's not to smile about?' the two sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast as Sookie filled Madison in on the accident down the road;

' I saw Bud this morning as I was driving here, he said they've got no idea where the blood came from, or where the car is that smashed into those trees, but he says something suspicious is going on, though when you think about it when isn't something suspicious going on in Bon Temp' Madison laughed and made sure she kept her mind closed, she didn't want Sookie reading her thoughts right now,

' So in other words they've got no idea what's happened?'

' Pretty much, Jason said him and the guys have got to repair part of the road though, he said it would have been a truck or bigger to create that much damage'

' It's just so weird, blood and all that damage but no truck or injured people, you cant blame people for getting a bit creeped out?'

' No I'm worried though this is the kind of thing they try and pin on vampires and that means they'll all be angry at Bill'

' What could that have to do with vampires?'

' They're super strong, they could create that kinda damage without a truck, and people will say the bloods from their victim or something'

' Sookie no one's gonna think it was Bill'

' I hope not, he's got a pretty air tight alibi' she smiled wickedly and Maddie laughed,

' No need to ask what that alibi is, your face says it all' Sookie laughed then became serious,

' Oh my gosh! Were you ok last night I meant to come over with Bill to check on you but we erm…'

' Got distracted?' Maddie joked and Sookie blushed ' I was fine, great nights sleep'

' You do look good, your skins glowing'

' Are you trying to tell me I'm pregnant?' Maddie joked hoping to keep Sookie of the subject of the crash and steer her more towards talking about Bill,

' No you just…you look really good today, I'm not saying you don't everyday, but there's something different?'

' 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep I'd imagine, so how is Bill?'

' Dead but good' they both laughed

' Sook what's it like being with a vampire?'

' Its different, it's nice that I cant hear his thoughts you know? Gives me a break from the constant noise and when we're alone it's…incredible'

' That good huh?' Sookie blushed again

' Yes'

' Sook does Bill bite you?'

' Sometimes, to be honest I don't mind it, it kinda adds to the intensity'

' Do you ever drink his blood?'

' Not if I can help it, though there was this one time when I had to cos it was a live or die situation'

' What's it like?'

' You're not gonna take up V are you?'

' No but I'm pretty sure I saw a couple of girls on it outside the bar a few nights ago, they looked so happy'

' That'll be V then, vampire blood makes everything different, it heals you, it sharpens your senses and certain appetites'

' Certain appetites? Are we talking of a sexual nature Miss Stackhouse?'

' Well yeah, after I drank Bill's blood that night I couldn't stop fantasising about him and the embarrassing thing was because he'd tasted my blood and I'd tasted his we sort of…erm…'

' Bonded?'

' Yeah that's the word I wanted, we bonded so everything I felt he could feel, comes in useful when you're scared, not so useful when you barely know a guy and you're thinking about what he looks like naked, because as I said he felt _everything_ I felt' Madison laughed, but inside she was cringing, had Eric been able to feel all her emotions since she'd drank his blood as a child?

They spent the rest of the day chatting and gossiping before Sookie left to go clean her house,

' I cant believe you're gonna clean on a nice day like this'

' Well its gotta be done, and if I get it out of the way I can work on my tan for a couple of hours'

' Well have fun Cinderella'

' Thanks I will, you want me and bill to come by later?'

' No I'm fine Sookie honestly, don't worry'

' Ok but I'm gonna call you later to make sure'

' Yeah that's if you don't get too distracted again' Sookie smirked as she walked to her car and Maddie silently laughed.

She felt exhausted and layback down on the couch, deciding to watch some TV, she fell asleep flicking through the channels;

_She walked through a room full of people, beautiful, exquisitely pale people, a man sitting towards the back of the room beckoned to her and she walked, she looked down at her small feet, she was a child, she reached him and he held her tiny hand pulling her closer to him so he could talk quietly to her,_

' _Little Madison, would you like to be like us? Madison stared at him as he maintained eye contact with her and shook her head, trying to free her hand from his,_

' _Why not little Madison, it's fun, you can stay up all night' he moved closer to Madison and she watched as his fangs sprang out from his gums, she was about to scream before his hand clamped over her mouth,_

' _Sshhh shhh shhh little Madison, we don't want people to hear' she struggled in his grip and she heard him speak again but his lips weren't moving,_

" Why the fuck isn't glamouring working on her, oh well little girl blood my favourite"

_He moved closer to Madison, but a sharp hand wrapped round his wrist stopping him,_

' _I would advise you wait here until I return James' he pulled the vampires hand from Madison without hurting her and picked her up, he moved swiftly through the room and upstairs away from the beautiful people,_

' _Madison you know you're not allowed downstairs when your parents are having a meeting?' his voice was quiet but firm as Madison stared into his deep blue eyes, his blonde hair was long and fell about his face,_

' _It's not safe downstairs you know that don't you?' Madison nodded_

' _Good now go to bed and don't make me come back up here' he kissed her on the forehead and she wrapped her small arms around his neck,_

Maddie jerked awake and fell off the couch, she swore as she hit the hard wood floor, it was only a dream, that didn't happen, did it? She was confused, could it have been real? Had Eric really been in her life this long, watching from the shadows?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Where Is My Mind?

Madison sat on the floor; she rubbed her face and was brought sharply back to reality by the TV;

"Early this morning an unconscious man was found two towns over in a back alley, he had been severely beaten, robbed and left for dead, the man has been identified as Drew Cole by a family member, police are asking for any witnesses to come forward, Mr Cole is currently in a critical condition at the hospital."

Madison stared in shock as they showed a picture of Drew in his hospital bed, she recognised his mother weeping beside him and his father and brothers stood beside her, this wasn't good, had Eric done that to him? Madison's head buzzed with Eric overload, she had to talk to him, she grabbed her keys and left for Fangtasia. It was still light, but the sun would set soon; she arrived at the club to see Ginger cleaning the doors ready for the night ahead, Ginger looked up surprised to see her again,

' Oh hey we're not open yet'

' That's ok I just need a quick word with Eric I'll wait in his office' she pushed past Ginger and walked through the club to the back,

' Erm…well…ok' Ginger didn't try and stop her, the look on Madison's face told her not to bother even attempting it.

Madison sat in Eric's chair and waited, she knew when the sun had set because the club came to life, she listened to people's thoughts, and most of them were a bit depraved so she tuned them out. She jumped when Eric stormed into the office followed by Pam, Pam was about to speak but Eric cut her off,

' Out now Pam'

' But I wanted to watch?'

' OUT!' Eric was angry and Pam didn't argue, but Madison could see she wasn't happy about leaving,

' Fine I'll go cover the door' Pam stormed out and slammed the door, her stilettos clicking sharply across the floor, Madison waited as Eric stared at her, his eyes held rage and she wondered if he'd eaten yet?

' What makes you think you can just wander in here like you own the place?'

' You know I remember you being much nicer to me'

' Why are you here?'

' Why are you so bothered that I'm here?'

' I'm not bothered but anyone could have come in here and found you before I got here' Madison understood his anger now, it wasn't her best idea to come to a vampire club unescorted,

' I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight but I had to talk to you'

' I know you wanted to talk to me, I was going to come to your house but I had to wait, slight allergy to sunlight and all'

' How did you know I…oh right the bonding thing?'

' You're very up and down with your emotions today' she caught him smirking and glared,

' But you seemed worried not long ago and I thought you might be in trouble'

' So you were going to show up and rescue me again, like you did with Drew?'

' So that's why you're here'

' You put him in hospital'

' He practically killed you after five years of abuse, I think its fair, in all honesty I wanted to kill him, but I thought you'd get angry'

' I am angry, you do realise his family will be searching all around the local towns now, what if they find me, they wont beat me to a pulp they'll just whip out a gun and shoot me'

' You really think I didn't think about that, the plan is still unfolding and you're perfectly safe in Bon Temp'

' You don't know that?' he smirked again

' Maddie I'm over 1,000 years old, you really think I haven't set stuff like this up before, have a little more faith in me please' Madison stared at him in shock,

' You're over 1,000?'

' Yes I know I'm aging incredibly' he smirked again and she couldn't help smiling,

' What did you mean when you said you remember me being nicer to you?'

' Oh weird dream probably never happened, just my mind playing tricks on me'

' Tell me what happened in this dream?' he sat across from her on the couch and waited,

' It was nothing really, look my minds all over the place at the moment, it was nothing'

' Tell me?' she sighed and started talking,

' I was a kid and there were all these vampires in a room and one guy called me over and tried to glamour me, he was about to bite me and then you showed up and stopped him, then you carried me upstairs told me off for being down there and sent me to bed, see just a crazy dream?' she was aware how quickly she was talking, but it didn't seem to bother Eric,

' No that did happen, you were three, we later found out the vampire who tried to bite you had quite the penchant for little girls who couldn't fight back' Madison stared at him, the silence between them getting to her,

' So…he was kinda like a vampire paedophile?'

' Basically yes' Eric smirked a little at her definition of the man and Madison felt shocked,

' What did you mean when you said he tried to glamour you?' Eric eyed her curiously,

' Glamouring doesn't work on me' Eric stood up and walked round the desk, crouching in front of her,

' Would you let me try?' Madison nodded as Eric stared at her, his intense eyes burned into hers; he spoke quietly and softly,

' Place your hand in mine Madison' she sat perfectly still and he asked again, and again she didn't move but she couldn't stop herself smiling a little at the slight look of frustration that had appeared on his face, he stood up and stared at her curiously,

' So you're like Sookie Stackhouse?'

' You've met Sookie?'

' Yes, through Bill I've met Sookie, so you hear the little peoples thoughts too?'

' Yes' she decided for the first time to listen in on Eric's thoughts, though she wished she hadn't, she stood up quickly and he turned to look at her,

' Well I've taken up enough of your night, I'll get going, sorry for just bursting in' she spoke quickly and walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

She sat in her car the image of what she'd seen in Eric's head rushing through her mind, he had been picturing her, his hands ran over her bare shoulders and up her neck, he moved her hair away and she moved her head back as he bared his fangs and sank his teeth into her neck, she was shaking a little as she drove and she decided it would be best if no one else knew she heard the thoughts of vampires, especially Eric.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Biting And First Tastes

Madison got home and sat on the couch, the image of her allowing Eric to bite her kept flashing through her head so she went into the kitchen and poured herself a drink, lit a cigarette and turned the TV back on to distract herself, the news was still on and she watched avidly as she saw a picture of Drew on the screen again,

" The man found this morning, severely beaten has died of his injuries, Drew Cole was found in the early hours this morning, badly beaten and robbed, he sustained heavy internal bleeding as a result of his injuries and passed away a few minutes ago, police do now have a suspect in custody though, a man with severe mental disabilities was picked up this morning, he was covered in blood and had Mr Cole's stolen possessions, police have just confirmed he has admitted to killing Mr Cole after he refused to let him borrow his cell phone, he will face trial in a few days, our thoughts go out to Mr Cole's family at this terrible time, the family has also had a double tragedy recently with the disappearance of Mr Cole's wife, police have no leads on what has happened to Mrs Cole but are asking for any information"

' I told you I would fix it' she jumped as she saw Eric standing behind the screen door, her glass fell from her hand and shattered on the floor, she grabbed a cloth and began soaking up the drink, before she picked up the pieces of glass, she swore as a piece of glass stuck in her palm and claret oozed down her hand,

' Fuck!' she exclaimed running over to the sink and holding her hand under the tap,

' If you invite me in I can fix it'

' No I'm fine'

' You're avoiding me Madison?'

' No I'm not'

' It's bleeding quite heavily if you don't want me to fix it at least let me take you to a hospital?'

' No really its stopping I'm fine'

' It's not stopping it's bleeding more, invite me in Maddie' Maddie hesitated but the sink filling with blood convinced her,

' Ok come in' he pushed the screen door open and within seconds he had turned the tap off and was inspecting her hand,

' Quite a deep cut'

' Uh huh' Madison winced in pain as he flexed her fingers, he unbuttoned his shirt cuff and rolled the arm up to his elbow then he bit his wrist and offered it to her, she stared at the blood seeping down his arm in shock,

' You have to drink it Maddie it's the quickest way, quickly before the wound closes' she hesitated and looked at him again, his face was totally serious, so she placed her lips around the wound and sucked gently, the metallic taste filled her mouth but she found her first taste quite nice and gripped her hands around his arm holding his wrist to her mouth,

' Enough Maddie' he had to force her hands from his arms, and he unrolled his shirtsleeve and buttoned the cuff back up,

' Wasn't so bad was it?' he smirked at her as she stared at her woundless hand in awe,

' Works quickly doesn't it?' she said he smirked again

' On small wounds like that yes' Madison felt hot and her legs felt unstable, Eric seemed to sense this and lifted her with great ease onto the kitchen counter,

' So are you going to explain what happened back at the club and why you were trying to avoid me?' he stared at her intensely again, his hands either side of her,

' I wasn't avoiding you, I just realised you're a busy man with a club to run, you don't need me distracting you' Eric nodded though she could tell he didn't believe her,

' Seen the news tonight?' he asked curiously

' Yes, who was that man I'm guessing you glamoured into that confession?'

' He was a mental patient, he used to keep vampires chained up in his basement so he could collect and sell their blood, he made the fatal mistake of capturing Pam one night, so of course I couldn't let him get away with that, he wont know any different, to him it'll be life in a mental institution where he cant hurt anyone again'

' How noble of you'

' You're still worried?'

' They mentioned me on the news, his family will come looking eventually, what if he told one of them he'd found me?' panic gripped her at this new realisation,

' He didn't'

' You asked him?'

' Yes he was very willing to answer honestly as long as I didn't kill him, so I didn't, besides I'm already taking care of his family'

' Why what are you going to do to them?'

' I'm not going to do anything to them, I'm just going to throw them off your scent for a while'

' How?'

' Don't worry about it Maddie, just let me take care of it' he turned to leave but she stopped him,

' Eric?' he turned and looked at her,

' I'm really sorry about what I said…you know about Godric, and thank you for everything' he walked back over to her and kissed her forehead,

' Forgotten and you don't need to thank me' he was gone in seconds.

Madison sank into a hot bath her mind focused on Eric, her senses once again heightened thanks to his blood, she washed her arms and moved to her breasts, she ran her fingers slowly over them leaning back and closing her eyes, despite the warmth of the water her nipples hardened as she thought of Eric again, she let her hands run further down until they rested between her legs, she rubbed her hand against herself, arching her back into it, she moaned, she had never felt so turned on, her finger swirled on her clit exciting her more, she rubbed harder with one hand wile the other gripped her breast, her finger rubbed vigorously against her clit as she brought herself to climax, the image of Eric biting her in her head again only increased her pleasure. Eric sat alone in his office, he had locked the door as soon as started sensing Madison's feelings of arousal, he sat back in his chair letting her excitement wash over him, he hoped she was thinking of him, though a part of him felt guilty, this was little Maddie, he shouldn't think of her that way, though for some years now he had. Watching her at night in her old house when Drew had left for work he wanted nothing more than to go to her and take her away from him and the pain he caused her, but he couldn't, he had always listened to Godric's wise words and Godric had told him that leaving had to be her choice, she had to find her own strength, though Eric was never happy about this he would never disobey Godric. Now he sat back in the chair letting her pleasure tease him, and the images of him biting her and feeling her bodies naked warmth rushed to him again, he was glad she couldn't hear his thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Evening Sweetheart

Madison woke up to sunlight streaming across her face, she got up showered and threw on some casual clothes, she sat in the kitchen with a cigarette and some coffee and flicked through the TV, she paused as the news came on and remembered last night. She hadn't realised it but if Drew was dead she was now a widow, she was finally free of him, he couldn't hurt her again. She felt happier than she had in a long time, maybe things were finally going right for her, her phone rang startling her from her happy reverie,

' Hello?'

' Hey Madison it's Bud, you ok kiddo?'

' Hey Bud yeah I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?'

' Just wondering if you'd caught the news last night?'

' Oh yeah I saw the news'

' So you know?'

' Yeah and I couldn't be happier as much of a bitch as that makes me sound I don't care'

' I'm not judging you, I was quite happy myself when I got the message he was gone'

' You just calling to check up on me then?'

' Well that and just to ask, his family they wont cause any problems for you will they?'

' His family are no trouble bud'

' That's not what I hear, I've had his brothers' criminal records faxed over, they seem dangerous to me Madison you sure you're ok?'

' Bud, they have no idea where I am, right now I'd worry about any family the guy that killed Drew has, cos that's who they'll go after'

' Yeah we did think of that, but you're in my jurisdiction Madison and that means you're my main priority'

' Bud seriously I'm fine but if any little thing strikes me as odd or I'm worried about anything I'll call you I promise'

' Well ok, you working tonight?'

' Yep I'll be there'

' I'm stopping by but if you see Andy make sure he don't drink too much?'

' No worries Bud I'll keep an eye on him'

' Thanks darlin' I'll see you later'

' See ya Bud'

She hung up the phone and smiled at the old sheriff's concern for her, it was sweet of him to worry. She'd barely been off the phone a few minutes when it rang again,

' Hello?'

' Maddie sweetie are you ok?'

' Dad? Yeah I'm fine why?'

' I spoke to Eric last night he told me all about Drew dying, I'm just so relieved he didn't get to you, but two towns away he was close' Madison smiled evidently Eric hadn't told her dad everything,

' I know tell me about it, but he's gone now dad, he cant hurt me anymore, I finally get a chance to live a carefree life'

' I'm just so relieved you're ok, Eric said he stayed with you a while to make sure you weren't in any danger and he's going to throw Drew's family off your scent'

' Yeah he's been a bit of a guardian angel'

' So what do you think of you're old Nordic bodyguard?'

' We got off on the wrong foot but we're ok now, he seems ok to me…you know for someone who's dead' her father laughed,

' He and Godric we're always very fond of you, he'd do anything to keep you safe, sometimes I think Miles resented you for it'

' Have you heard from Miles at all?'

' Nothing, he's stayed away for 8 years Maddie I don't think he's coming back?'

' You never know, I'm back maybe he'll follow?'

' I hope so I do long to have you all around me again, is that selfish?'

' No I think considering our long absences it's completely understandable'

' You're grandfathers been in touch' Madison swallowed her scolding hot coffee and felt like she was swallowing glass,

' What does he want?' her voice was venomous, the family had had no contact with her grandfather for years, he was her dads father and had disowned the family when they chose to consort with vampires, she was fairly certain he still hated them to this day,

' He was asking how your mother was, and how you were'

' Like he cares, he wants something?'

' I know he does, and I have a horrible feeling it involves our vampire friends'

' What could he want with them? Well besides the self proclaimed honour of killing them all'

' I don't know but I don't like it, I voiced this to Eric and he agreed something is wrong but until we know more, don't talk to him Maddie'

' I wouldn't anyway'

' I know you wouldn't, it's not you that worries me'

' You think Miles is involved don't you?'

' I really don't know, but where your grandfather is involved there's always danger'

' Dad just don't worry, don't speak to him and tell me how mum is?'

' She's much better, though I must admit we cheated the medical system'

' You gave her V didn't you?'

' I had to, the doctors were dithering about doing nothing, I couldn't sit back and see her in pain we both agreed and an old friend volunteered to help us'

' As long as she's ok, that's all that matters'

' I do miss you sunny'

' You haven't called me that since I was little' she smiled at hearing her father's pet name for her,

' I know and it pains me, it also pains me to cut this call short but it's very late here and I must sleep'

' Ok night dad love you'

' Love you more sunny'

She flipped her cell phone shut and felt tears sting her eyes, even though she knew she was safe she still wanted her dad to hug her like she was a child again and tell her everything would be alright, she was now also worried again, her grandfathers reappearance in their lives meant nothing but bad news.

Later that evening Madison pulled on her work uniform and drove to Merlotte's, the parking lot was already filling up and she had to park further away than she would have liked, it was dark and the parking lot wasn't exactly well lit, she climbed out of her car and turned almost screaming, Pam stood behind her, Madison had to admire her clothes, she always looked good,

' Evening sweetheart' Pam greeted her with a charming smile

' Evening Pam, what can I do for you?'

' Eric asked me to stay with you tonight, so I get to sit in breather bar all night then go home with you sugar'

' How comes?' Madison wasn't afraid of Pam; she actually liked her confidence and the fact that she oozed charm,

' He wants to know your safe and he trusts me to keep you that way'

' Hmmm…'

' Relax sugar as much as I really would love to take a bite out of you, I don't disobey my maker' Madison nodded and the two walked to the bar together,

' You want a tru blood when we get in?'

' No thanks honey I've eaten' Pam smiled at her


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Lady Is A Vamp

The bar was packed but people stared as Pam walked in beside Madison, Andy Bellefleur stared at his beer and put it down, pushing down the bar deciding he'd had enough. Lafayette stared at Pam,

' Mmm Madison you gone over to the lady loving side?'

' Oh yeah this is Pam, gorgeous isn't she?'

' Lady vamp is fierce, nice shoes baby' he sauntered out the back as Pam raised an eyebrow smiling,

' Oh I didn't realise Eric was setting us up on a date, I hope you're planning to buy me dinner before talking back to your place tonight?' Pam smirked and Madison smirked back

' Only if you promise to be a good girl'

' You're a little too good at talking the way I like honey, I might just have to stake a claim on you'

' You're moving too fast for me Pam, I'd only end up hurting you' she smirked at Pam as she went round the back to grab her apron,

' Maddie?' Terry looked nervous as he approached

' Hey Terry, you ok?'

' Erm…yeah I guess but erm…Tara has called in sick, something about her mom, so could you cover the bar tonight, Arlene's gonna come help Sookie waitress?'

' Yeah don't worry about it Terry I got it'

' Thanks Maddie…erm Maddie?'

' Yeah?'

' Is she really your girlfriend?' Madison laughed and walked back out to the bar without answering Terry, Pam looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

' Not that I don't enjoy your smile sugar, but what's so funny?'

' Oh I'm pretty certain the entire town now thinks I'm a lesbian fang banger'

' Best way to be honey' she smirked.

Though the night was busy Madison managed to talk to Pam a lot, who sat at the bar smiling at the customers who walked past her with their various looks of awe, lust or contempt,

' Didn't think this was your kind of place Pam?' Bill stood behind Pam

' Well well well, Bill Compton, I had a feeling I'd bump into you here' she pushed the stool out next to her and Bill sat, Madison bought him his usual tru blood, and looked at Sookie nodding her head to indicate Bill's arrival, Sookie and Bill exchanged smile's but she was swamped with tables and couldn't talk,

' What brings you here Pam?'

' Just keeping an eye on sugar here' she nodded at Madison who smiled at bill, completely at ease,

' And why would you do that?'

' I don't disobey orders Bill you know that' Bill nodded, seeming to understand more from Pam's answer than he let on,

' Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to speak to Sookie, Madison' he inclined his head to her and she smiled back, he inclined his head to Pam and left,

' So you know Bill?' she twirled a bottle easily in her hand without looking as she spoke,

' I'll tell you bout it later sugar; you're pretty good behind a bar, fancy pulling some shifts at Fangtasia?

' Two jobs? come on Pam I don't even need to do this one really?'

' They'd go crazy for you at the bar, how much longer do we have to stay here?' Madison smiled and went to serve Hoyt's mother, who sat next to Pam and had obviously already had too much to drink, she kept throwing Pam dirty looks,

' God Madison why does Sam keep letting freaks like that in here?' Pam raised an un-amused eyebrow, and Madison saw her hands clench into fists on the bar, and decided to speak before Pam acted,

' Well they do pretty up the place compared to lushes like yourself Maxine'

' What did you say?' her words were slurred

' I said could I get you another one Maxine?'

' Oh yes thank you dear, your much nicer than Tara, such an angry girl' Madison looked at Pam who was laughing silently.

Two hours later Madison and Pam climbed into her jeep and she drove back to her house, she invited Pam in and Pam took in the house,

' Nice décor honey'

' Hmm no sarcasm, was that you being sincere Pam?'

' Maybe?'

' Well don't it freaks me out when you're nice to me' Pam smiled again as Madison lit the cigarette she'd been craving all night and sat in the kitchen,

' So how do you know Bill?'

' Oh from a while ago, met him more recently when he brought his telepathic human Sookie to Fangtasia'

' Oh you've met Sookie?'

' Yes and I know you two are very similar, except you know you're much hotter than her'

' Stop Pam you're making me blush' the two women spent most of the night talking until Madison had to sleep, Pam stayed downstairs and flicked through the TV channels as Madison curled up in her bed.

She woke up the next morning to see a piece of paper on her pillow, she rubbed her eyes until they became less desensitised to the bright sunlight and read it,

"Thanks for last night sugar, I'll call you"

Madison laughed, she had to admit she liked Pam, maybe if Pam liked her she could borrow some of Pam's amazing shoes?

She spent the day shopping and looked forward to her night off, after a long day of trying on clothes and shoes, she showered and collapsed on the couch in a pair of shorts and a vest, she was just getting comfy when she heard a tapping sound on her screen door, she stayed silent hoping they'd go away but the tapping came again and she reluctantly hauled herself off the couch, Pam stood at the door smiling,

' Miss me sugar?'

' Always' she held the door and let Pam in,

' To what do I owe the honour?'

' Eric sent me over, he wants you to come to the bar tonight'

' What to pull a shift and bring in some more business?' she smirked,

' No honey he just wants a word with you, but you're gonna have to change if we're going'

' What's the dress code at Fangtasia latex or underwear?'

' Well either would look lovely on you honey, but I wouldn't risk either, go for something black'

' Madison changed into her tight black trousers, heeled knee high leather boots and a black v-neck top that showed off her cleavage, she quickly applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner to accentuate her eyes and walked back downstairs to Pam,

' Well honey very nice but maybe…' she walked forward and pulled Madison's hair from its ponytail, and put it on a side parting with her fingers, letting her long chocolaty waves fall over her shoulders and down her back,

' Much better sugar, it's gonna be nightmare getting you to the office unscathed…or rather unbitten'

' Thanks Pam that just fills me with confidence'

' Anytime sugar'

They arrived at Fangtasia, the queue outside was huge and people were pleading with the bouncers to let them in, Pam walked up to them and they moved aside for her straight away,

' Who's your friend Pam?' the bouncer eyed Madison up and down hungrily

' You like her?'

' Hell yeah'

' Tough you can't have her' Pam pulled a giggling Madison in the club and pulled her over to the bar,

' Stay here and have a drink sugar I'll let Eric know you're her' she nodded to the bartender and told him that he was to watch Madison like a hawk and no one was tot ouch her, he nodded and poured Madison a whisky, Madison didn't know how many whiskeys she'd pounded when Pam came back but she was in a very happy mood,

' Oh dear sugar had one too many?'

' I have no idea what you're talking about' Pam laughed,

' Come on sugar he's waiting in the office for you'.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: One Too Many

Madison followed Pam, having to concentrate much harder on walking properly and not falling on her face,

' How long was I at the bar?' he words were a little slurred and Pam smirked,

' An hour, sorry sugar things to see too, in you go' she held the door for Madison and followed her in,

' Madison' Eric greeted her, his eyes focused on the paper work in front of him

' Eric' she tried to sound sober but she wanted to drunkenly giggle so much,

' Have a seat I wont be a moment' Madison sat on the couch and Pam stood next to her, avoiding eye contact and smirking,

' Pam I need you to run a couple of errands for me?' Madison sniggered and looked at Pam,

' You're lovely' she smiled a heavily inebriated smile at Pam before continuing in her drunken chat,

' How comes you haven't got a better job?' he English accent came through when she was drunk, well in honesty Madison was English, her whole family were and she had spent most of her early years in London, the American twang came in because Drew thought her accent made her sound better than him, so of course it had to go, Pam burst into laughter at Madison's drunkenness and looked at Eric biting her lip and trying to compose herself, Eric stared at Madison with a look of confusion on his face,

' Pam how many has she had?'

' I don't know I was in here with you?' Pam was still trying not to laugh

' This place is a bit crappy isn't it lets go somewhere else' Madison stood and stumbled towards the door, Pam, who was in silent hysterics, grabbed her arm and led her back to the couch,

' This crappy place is my club' Eric's tone held slight annoyance

' Oh yeah of course and I'm princess Diana' she giggled again and flopped backwards on the couch,

' Pam grab some water and aspirin would you?' Eric rubbed his face exhaustedly, Pam left still silently laughing, and only when she'd closed the door behind her did Eric smile at Madison's antics.

Madison sat up on the couch and immediately regretted it, her head pounded and she flopped back down,

' Had one too many have we?' Eric's tone was normal but Madison winced,

' Why are you yelling at me?' Eric laughed and handed her the water and aspirin, she took them gratefully and downed the water,

' Eurgh my mouth feels like Ghandi's flip flop' Eric smiled and sat back on the couch, paperwork still in his hand,

' Can your brain handle a conversation yet?'

' I'm not sure I have a brain left'

' You're quite charming when your drunk, in future if someone offers you drugs just say yes'

' What did I do?'

' Well first we had to pull you off the podium because the crowd got a bit too excited when you took your top off, then you and Pam got it on while I watched right here on this couch' she looked at him, his mouth was dead straight but his eyes were smiling wickedly,

' Ha ha very funny, you're a comic genius'

' Oooh now that was a tone dripping in sarcasm, your brain must have woken up' she sat up on the couch and rubbed her temples,

' How long was I out?'

' About two hours'

' Coulda been worse I suppose, so why am I here?'

' Have you spoken to your father?'

' Yeah he called yesterday'

' Did he tell you about your grandfather coming back into the picture?'

' Oh yeah I may be drunk but I wont be forgetting that in a hurry'

' Why do you think he's back?'

' Your asking me? I haven't seen my family in 5 years for all I know he could have turned over a new leaf and they've all kissed and made up, but then again I suppose not because hell hasn't frozen over' he smiled at her sarcasm

' We need to know why he's so desperate to get back into your parents good books?'

' And?'

' I didn't say and?'

' It was silently implied go on say what you have to say before my brain turns to mush'

' Very well, he's flying into Dallas in a few days, I have business in Dallas, I want you to go with me and meet up with him?'

' Well let me think about that erm…. no'

' He could pose a threat to your parents and you wont even consider helping?'

' He doesn't want to talk to me he wants to kill you, you'd have more luck talking to him than I would'

' I know that's why I'll be with you when you meet him…well in a manner of speaking'

' What does that mean?'

' I'll be in the same place as you but I wont be with you, just in case he tries anything'

' Well don't I feel safe now'

' Nothing will happen to you'

' Better not, anyway how is he a threat to my parents, he cant touch them?'

' He can if he goes to the right people'

' The right people?' she raised a sceptical eyebrow at him

' You think there aren't people out there who would love to hunt down the people that kept my kind safe before all the vampire rights were introduced?'

' I never realised my parents were in this so deep'

' Your parents were in at the deepest and none of us have forgotten everything they did for us'

' Ok I'll go but I'm not happy about this'

' Thank you, come on I'll drive you home' he pulled her up from the couch

' You know all these vampires being nice to me is really starting to freak me out, where are the bad guys?'

' Technically we are the bad guys, your just on our good side, Pam's especially, she's taken quite a shine to you'

' She hasn't claimed me has she?'

' No I told her she couldn't'

' Why?'

' Because I'm her maker and she has to do everything I say'

' Bossy aren't we?' she mocked him jokingly and he smirked, though she noticed how he dodged her question and pretended he'd understood her differently.

Eric drove fast and if it wasn't for his heightened senses it would have been scary,

' So why is the English accent back?'

' I only dropped it because Drew beat it out of me, now he's gone it's back' she noticed Eric's lips form a silent snarl at the mention of the words 'Drew' and 'beat,', he pulled up outside her house and sniffed the air;

' Ok why did you do that?'

' Habit, just checking the area, be ready to leave tomorrow night, I'll pick you up at 8:00'

'Ok, I still don't like this though'

' You'll be perfectly safe'

' Then why do I have a horrible feeling in my stomach?'

' Probably because in a few minutes you'll be reliving that bottle of whiskey you knocked back'

' Ha ha your so funny my sides just split' she had a horrible feeling he was right though.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Downward Spiral

Madison sat at the table the next afternoon, she'd called Sookie and told her she had family issues that required her to fly to Dallas, Sookie was fine with it and said she'd cover. With work sorted she sat on the porch and lit a cigarette, her head was pounding and she immediately regretted all the alcohol, as she sat there she couldn't stop her mind wandering to Sam, she wondered what he was doing and where he was? She had resolved her anger with him, there was no point dwelling on Sam with more important things happening. She packed her bags before suddenly panicking; she didn't have a passport how was she supposed to fly to Dallas without one? Drew had burnt her saying she wouldn't need it. She rubbed her face the thumping in her head increasing, she heard a sharp knock at the door, which did nothing to sooth her headache, she ambled downstairs and opened the door,

' Hello Madison'

' Hey Gerry, how can I help?' her bank manager stood on the doorstep unbuttoning his shirt collar and fanning himself with an envelope,

' Mr Northman asked me to bring these to you' he handed her the envelope,

' A little bit of light reading for your journey, he asked that you read through it before he picks you up tonight'

' Oh right thanks Gerry, why did you have these?'

' Mr Northman put them in a safety deposit box at the bank so no one else could get to them, well if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to, have a nice trip Madison'

' Thanks Gerry have a good meeting'

She closed the door and sat on the floor in the lounge, she tipped the envelope up and a passport, a file and another small envelope fell out, she picked up the passport and flicked to the photo in the passport, it was recent, when did he take that? She opened the file to see it full of her grandfather; she decided to read that later, the smaller envelope intrigued her. She tore it open and smiled instantly, inside was a small stack of photos, she flicked through them seeing herself as a child with her parents, her and miles, a picture of Godric holding her hand as she attempted to walk, there was a photo of her with her other grandfather, her mothers father, grampy Noah as she used to call him, she'd had no contact with him for years and she missed her granddad Noah, she resolved to ask about him next time she spoke to her dad, she flicked through several picture of her and miles playing and miles hugging her close, she remembered how close she and miles were and wondered where he was, she came to the last picture, it was a big group picture of her parents, miles and Godric, her granddad Noah and there stood Eric holding her in his arms, a small smile on his face. She smirked at the picture and pulled one of the empty picture frames from the table draw placing the picture inside, she took another one and put the picture of miles cuddling her in it and lastly the picture of her granddad Noah holding her went in a frame, _" well that filled those"_ she thought to herself smiling at them. She picked up her passport and the file and went back upstairs to finish packing. When 8pm finally rolled around Eric pulled up outside her house, from the mild panic he could feel he could tell she wasn't ready to leave, he got out of the car and walked through her front door, he heard thumps from upstairs and climbed them in his usual quiet manner, he walked to her bedroom to see her running around the room grabbing clothes, then throwing them back across the room,

' You know the plane wont wait for us? She dropped the remaining clothes in her hands and her head shot up in shock,

' Do you have to creep up on me?'

' I don't creep, will you be long?'

' No just a couple of minutes' she folded up a few last things and zipped up her suitcase,

' Done'

' Finally, lets go'.

When they arrived at the airport Eric handed her a ticket and told her to go, he would be in a travel coffin, even though it was dark people still didn't welcome vampires flying with them and he thought it would be better that way.

The flight wasn't long, which Madison was grateful for, her stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing her grandfather after so long, she got off the plane to see a black car waiting, Eric was already in the drivers seat as she threw her bags in the back and joined him, she had read through the file on her grandfather on the plane several times, but she flicked through again,

' Do you really think he's doing all these things?' she nodded her head at the file as she spoke to Eric,

' We have reason to believe so'

' I knew this was going to be bad'

' Remember you don't have to dig for dirt, just get him talking, he has no idea you're in Dallas as well, you'll be in the restaurant he's booked in to, make sure he catches your eye and he'll join you and start talking, when you're ready to go I'll call and get you out of there'

' It's all very mission impossible, or the beginning of a downward spiral'

' You're angry?'

' Yes, I can't believe the things he's done and got away with, I always knew he was bad'

' I know you did, I remember' she smiled

' I didn't thank you for the photos'

' You don't have to they are yours, I just kept them safe'

' Do my parents still see my granddad Noah?'

' I believe he's at your parents house quite frequently'

' I miss them'

' You'll see them soon'

' Not soon enough'.

They pulled up to a hotel, all the windows were blacked out and she turned to Eric confused,

' It's a vampire hotel, the windows are blacked out so we can walk around when we want'

' Oh I see, why am I staying here?'

' Because he won't look for you here, if he asks just say you're staying at a friends and this is your last night in Dallas' she nodded and they left the car to check in.

Madison sat on the hotel bed, Eric was next door, she got up and ran a hot bath hoping the water would ease her tension. She barely slept that night and in the early hours before the sun rose she heard Eric coming back from his nights escapades. She spent most of the day in her room going through the file again, trying to find a way to break in the conversation with him, as dusk finally fell she dressed in a strapless, knee length cream dress, she left her hair down on a side parting like Pam had done it and applied her make up. Eric had given her the restaurant name and pre booked a table for her, she arrived and sat at the table ordering a whiskey, she looked around, her grandfather wasn't there yet, she felt nervous and hoped he wouldn't show. 20 minutes later he entered, he was walking straight past her table and she knew she had to get his attention, she thought fast and knocked her clutch bag off the table straight into his path,

' Oh I'm so sorry' she lied moving from her chair to pick her bag up,

' Not a problem let me help you' he bent down and she looked up and met his eyes,

' Madison?'

' Grandfather?'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Doesn't Mean Anything

' Well this is a surprise, are you alone?'

' Yes, my friend I'm staying with was supposed to meet me here but she's not feeling well, I was just about to leave'

' No stay, it will be nice to catch up with you'

' Yes it has been a long time'

' So' he sat opposite her ' how is Drew?'

' Dead' she said bluntly sipping her whiskey

' Oh well I can't say I'm sorry, he was evil, I trust life has been better to you?'

' Much and yourself, what is new in my grandfathers life?'

' Oh very little dear, still stuck in my old ways, I tried to talk to your parents but they refused' Madison saw her chance,

' I'm afraid I can't help you, I don't talk to them anymore, I've had enough danger in my life I don't need to add vampires to it, we no longer have places in each others' lives'

' Well I must say I'm glad to see one of you has some sense, I always knew it would be you Madison, you were always so smart'

' Thank you grandfather, I'm only sorry it took me so long to realise' while they had been talking Eric had entered the restaurant and sat with his back to them 3 tables away, listening keenly, Madison watched her grandfathers' watery blue eyes light up as she pretended to agree with him and she worked hard to zone in on his thoughts,

" I must gain her trust, then she can know of my experiments"

' So, still fighting the noble cause grandfather?'

' Of course darling, maybe one day you'll join me?'

' Love to, vampire rights' she scoffed and threw a disgusted look ' most ridiculous thing I ever heard, the dead don't have rights'

' Absolutely, you know Madison I work for a select group and our aim is to find a way of exterminating large numbers of them'

' How will you do that, they're strong, fast and for all we know they outnumber us?'

' Very true dear, but what better way to beat them than to improve on the original design'

' I'm not sure I follow you?' she lied she knew exactly what he meant but she wanted more information,

' We have some of them in capture, we experiment on them, we've already perfected cloning them, its so much easier than cloning a living organism'

' My you have been busy' she forced a smile

' Indeed obviously I can't directly involve you Madison, but perhaps you could infiltrate your family and see what they know, have you heard from your brother?'

' No not for 8 years, he seems to have disappeared'

' He hasn't disappeared, did they not tell you about Miles dear?'

' Tell me what?'

' Miles is werewolf, he was bitten years ago, I can't understand why they kept it from you, he hasn't vanished, he's in London'

' Why wouldn't they tell me where my own brother is?'

' Perhaps they've disowned him, they're very particular who they help' she listened to his thoughts again,

" _She could deliver Miles to me"_

She'd had enough, fear twisted in her stomach as her grandfather continued talking,

' You know the best part my dear, we had one of the oldest vampires in our lab, walked straight in, thought he could achieve something by talking, can you imagine, I thought age bought wisdom'

"_Eric get me out of here now!" _Eric pulled his cell phone out as he left the restaurant, he dialled her number and waited in the car, he watched as she answered,

' Madison get out pretend I'm your friend and I need you'

' Oh sweetie that's ok, I'll come straight over and I'll stop at a drug store on my way are you sure that's all you need?'

' Well if you're offering…' Eric smirked a she watched her try and keep a straight face, her panic easing,

' Ok I'll be home soon, bye' she snapped the phone down ' I'm sorry grandfather my friends getting worse I should go to her but it was lovely seeing you, maybe we shouldn't leave years in between next time?'

' I understand dear, yes I agree may I have your phone number dear and I could contact you?'

' Of course she scribbled her number down, look forward to hearing from you' she reluctantly hugged him and opened her purse,

' No dear I'll get this it's the least I can do'

' Thank you, I'll speak to you soon' he smiled and watched her leave.

She walked down the street and got in the car, her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest and she was trembling,

' Are you ok?' Eric eyed her concerned

' I've been better, did you hear him?'

' Yes, what was he thinking?'

' Stuff about experiments and he wants Miles'

' What for?'

' I don't know…Eric did you know Miles is a werewolf?'

' I didn't but I heard him say it, it could be a lie to make you find Miles?'

' I suppose it could, I'm more interested in these experiments, how can he test on vampires and cloning them! This is too much' they stayed silent for the rest of the drive and when they arrived back at the hotel Eric followed her into her room,

' I'm sorry Madison'

' Why?'

' I shouldn't have put you in this position, it's too dangerous'

' Well he's hardly going to talk to you is he?' Eric smirked but his eyes were still concerned,

' All the same, I wont do it again'

' Yes you will, I don't want him hurting anyone and if they're close to finding a way how I want to bring him down'

' Quite a bit of fight in you isn't there?' he leant down in front of her and took her shaking hands in his,

' After 5 years of being a punch bag it had to come out at some time' she forced a smile, Eric stroked her face and she couldn't stop herself moving closer to him, their faces were almost touching and Eric could feel her warm breath tickling his cold skin, he wanted to pull her closer so badly, her lips were touching his and knew he had to stop, he stood up abruptly and Madison stared at the floor,

' No Madison, you and me can't ever happen'

' Why?'

' Because I swore to Godric that I would always keep you safe and I would never compromise that by involving your feelings, I don't think of you that way Madison so forget that idea, what you think you feel for me doesn't mean anything do you understand?' his tone was cold and it cut into Madison

' Fine, can you leave so I can sleep' he nodded refusing to meet her eyes, Madison seethed with anger,

' Our flight leaves tomorrow night at 9pm I'll meet you in the lobby'

' Fine'.

That morning when the sun had risen Madison phoned the airport and booked an earlier flight, she checked out and got in a taxi for the airport.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: In The Flesh

Madison walked through the airport, she was still angry and her jet lag didn't help. She climbed into a taxi and gave the driver the address, reclining in the back seat to relax a little,

' Miss, we're here' Madison looked out of the window, she street was the same as she remembered, she paid the driver and got out as he helped her with her bags, she looked up at the sound of a door opening to see her father collecting the morning paper, he looked up and down the street before he saw her, his eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face, he ran down the steps as she smiled back,

' Maddie what are you doing here? We had no idea you were coming did you call and leave a message?' he looked worried that he'd missed a message from his daughter and she smiled happily and felt hot tears prick her eyes,

' No just a surprise visit, you don't mind do you?' her father pulled her into a hug and gripped her like a vice,

' You know I don't sweetheart, I'm just so happy to see you at last' he picked up her bag and kept his other arm wrapped around her, he kissed the top of her head,

' Let's get you inside and we'll have some tea'.

The house hadn't changed a bit, she sat in the kitchen sipping her tea and lit a cigarette, and her father joined her,

' Aren't you going to tell mum I'm here?'

' No let her have the nice surprise I got' he smiled warmly at her

' So how are you sunny?' she smiled at his use of her nickname,

' I'm ok, been a rough few years I suppose, how's everyone here? You got any special guests staying at the moment?'

' We're all fine, your mothers back to perfect health, and no special guests at this current time, so now tell me why you really left spur of the moment and came here?'

' I'm just a bit freaked out and I wanted to see you guys, what with seeing grandfather yesterday, it just threw me a bit that's all'

' Oh yes what did he have to say?'

' He was talking about experiments and he kept asking me about Miles'

' How did you get him to talk about experiments?'

' Pretended I agreed with him and that I hated vampires too now'

' Risky Madison very risky'

' I know…why are you avoiding talking about Miles?'

' I suppose he told you'

' That Miles is a were wolf oh yeah that did come up'

' Miles wanted to tell you himself, he has a flight booked to see you in a few days'

' Really?'

' Yes, don't be so shocked do you know how hard it was for Miles not to come and rip Drew's throat out? He's not long out of the new born stage, he had no control over himself and we couldn't let him near you, it took a year for him to trust himself around us'

' I didn't realise how difficult it is for him, is he ok now?'

' Oh yes, I think he's happier as a wolf than as a human' her father smiled, she loved that no matter what she and Miles decided to do he would support them,

' So why does he want Miles?'

' I would imagine having Miles there, as a werewolf would "benefit "his" research, he's playing a very dangerous game'

' Do you know much about the experiments?'

' No, nothing actually except we know there are experiments going on, but we don't even know where'

' He told me some things'

' Like what?'

' He said they've perfected cloning vampires'

' Well I can see how, its much easier to clone a non living cell, think about it, you just make more of them, no need to worry about how they'll survive or what bacteria could kill them because they're already non living, what else?'

' He said they were working on a method to improve the original design, you know make a better, faster, stronger creature to wipe them all out'

' Oh dear god, he cant be serious? He's actually gone mad if he thinks the vampires will sit by and let him'

' Edward, who are you talking to?' Madison swivelled in her chair at the sound of her mothers voice coming down the stairs, her mother walked in to the kitchen looking as immaculate as ever, though it wasn't hard for Marla Stokes to look immaculate she was naturally very beautiful, her father Noah was English but her mother Rosa had been Spanish, she took greatly after her mother and bar her eyes Madison took after her, she had eyes like her father, Miles was very similar though he held more of their mothers Spanish good looks, she stared at Madison a look of disbelief on her face,

' I don't believe it, Maddie is that really you?'

' In the flesh' she stood up and smiled as her mother held her face

' Oooh so beautiful my baby' she held Madison close and quite freely cried, Madison clung to her mother and inhaled that familiar scent of magnolia that she always associated with her mother,

' I can't believe you're here'

' Believe it'

' You don't hate us do you? Your father did explain why we never came for you didn't he?'

' Mum its ok, it was better this way'

' I knew you were strong enough to leave that bastard and now he's dead, good riddance and don't look at me like that Edward you're not sorry to see the back of him'

' No dear I do agree but perhaps Madison would like to sleep you must be exhausted sweetheart?'

' I am but I'm not sleeping yet I want to see granddad Noah'

' You're in luck sweetheart, I was supposed to take him shopping, he's in desperate need of some thicker jumpers in this weather, he'll be here in a couple of hours, why don't you have a nice soak in the bath and I'll make you some food, what would you like…you know what it doesn't matter I'm just going to make everything we've got' her mother rushed over to the fridge and started pulling things out, Madison looked at her father who simply sat at the table smiling and shaking his head,

' Good to be back home sunny?'

' You have no idea'

Madison soaked in the bath, Eric's words were still troubling her, and it was as though he had been warned off her, she came out of the bathroom to see some of her mothers clothes laid out on the bed, her mother bustled past the door happily humming and smiling,

' Pick what you want out of those sweetie, you packed too light, we'll get you some new things today' she carried on her singing as she went back downstairs, Madison dried herself and pulled on a black knee length, high waisted skirt, she put a deep aubergine shirt under it and teamed it with her black stilettos she'd worn out the night before, she had just grabbed her coat when she heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice drifted upstairs that made her smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Reunited 

Madison hurled herself down the stairs, her granddad Noah's cerulean eyes stared up at her, he smiled warmly and held his arms out to her, like he always did when she was little when she would run to him and he'd scoop her up, he held Madison close now and she smiled, he was exactly the same,

' How are you my sweet pea?' he'd always called her that,

' I'm better for seeing my family' he smiled and squeezed her tighter,

' Ready for your mother to spend her money on us?'

' Always' they laughed and walked in to the kitchen together, Noah was filled in on everything Madison had learnt from her other grandfather, he held a look of contempt on his face every time the mans name was mentioned, Madison had always known that Noah had despised Charles from the moment he met him, her nanny Rosa had always called it his gift of knowing, she noticed now it was the same look he had given Drew every time he'd met him. The three of them left her father to his work and spent most of the day shopping, Noah pulled several faces every time her mother held up a patterned jumper for him to try on, she pulled a few herself when her mother held up a baby pink dress,

' No pink mum'

' Why not, you look lovely in pink?'

' Drew made me live in pink and flowers, I can't stand the sight of it mum' her mother nodded and Madison noticed a guilty expression flash across her mums face,

' It's ok mum, you didn't know, we're still sort of reconnecting here'

' I know I just hate that I've missed 5 years of my baby's life' she hugged her mother as Noah walked out of a changing room in a golfers jumper with an incredibly grumpy look on his face, both women bit their lips to stop themselves laughing,

' I'm not wearing this Marla I look ridiculous…I don't even like golf' both women collapsed on the floor in hysterics as he mumbled grumpily and stomped back into the changing rooms.

Madison left the shops with a good haul, she'd tried to sneak off and pay for her own things but her mother wouldn't allow it,

' Madison do not argue with me, I've got 5 years of presents to make up for' she smiled weakly at her granddad who pulled her into a one arm hug.

They got back to the house several hours later, Madison and Noah collapsed onto the sofa exhausted where as Marla had enough energy to keep going and she immediately busied herself in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Edward emerged from his study rubbing his tired eyes,

' How was shopping?'

' Edward I love you like a son and if you have any feelings for me at all, never ever let my daughter take me shopping again'

' Ditto dad' he laughed at the pair of them as Madison kicked the stilettos of her aching feet,

' Come on don't laze about Miles will be here soon, both of you need to change'

' Miles phoned darling he's bringing Rodrigo, I said you wouldn't mind?'

' No that's fine you didn't tell him Maddie was here did you?' she pointed a spoon at Edward threateningly,

' Not a peep darling' she smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she returned to the kitchen, Madison and Noah relaxed back in the chair,

' Get changed!' she bellowed from the kitchen, they both jumped to their feet and hobbled upstairs.

Madison showered and was about to pull some grey trousers on when she heard her mother shout up the stairs,

' Dress smartly both of you' Madison put the trousers down and switched to a black knee length dress, it was slashed diagonally across from one side of her neck to the tip of her opposite shoulder, there was a slit at the side that allowed you to see the bright yellow underlay of the dress, she teamed it with a pair of yellow Jimmy Choo's her mother insisted she had to go with the dress, she let her hair dry into it natural thick, sleek waves and was just finishing her make up when there was a knock at the door,

' Come in'

' You look lovely sweet pea'

' Not looking too shabby your self Noah' she called him Noah because he couldn't stand the formal title of granddad, unlike her grandfather Charles who insisted on grandfather, he smiled at her and the two walked downstairs where her father immediately handed her a whiskey,

' Preparation for a long night?' she joked and he smiled,

' Thought you might be nervous, didn't you Edward?' he nodded and looked sheepish

' Why would I be nervous, it Miles?'

' We are about to have two werewolves for dinner sweet pea'

' Noah I was bounced on the knee's of vampires growing up how much different can it be?' he smiled

' Told you she'd be fine Edward' her father smiled and turned as the doorbell rang, Madison listened to her father talking and laughing, she heard Miles and smiled then a lower, more velvety accented voice caught her attention,

' How many are there of us tonight dad, I can smell someone new?' Miles joked as he walked in the living room, Madison slowly stepped from behind Noah and smiled at her brother, Miles' jaw dropped in shock and he flew across the room at her,

' Miles… I… need… to… breath' she gasped as he caught her in a vice grip hug,

' Sorry Maddie I forget how strong I am'

' Brag much big head' she joked and he pulled her back into a softer hug, he stroked her hair the way he always used to when they were little,

' Good to have you back' he whispered so quietly Madison only just heard him and she squeezed him gently,

' Well now we're all back under one roof' Noah smiled happily and Madison noticed the tall man next to Noah, his eyes were dark, his skin was tanned and his hair was a glossy ebony, he was very handsome,

' Madison this is Rodrigo, he made me' Miles said proudly as Rodrigo stepped forward and took Madison's hand kissing it gently, he never for a second took his dark eyes off her.

They sat round the table, Madison was next to Noah and opposite Rodrigo, she found it hard to hold is gaze and he watched her closely, Edward filled his son and Rodrigo in on what Madison had learnt from Charles, Noah made a noise of contempt at the mention of him,

' What does he want with me?' Miles looked bewildered and turned to his elder,

' He would experiment on you, take your genes and add them to what he's creating, he probably only wants to take you because it would be a dig at your parents for going against him'

' See Edward that's what I said' Noah looked indignantly at his son in law

' I still don't like this, Madison if he contacts you ignore it I don't want you near him again'

' I cant ignore him, he'll know something's going on, he's not going to hurt me I'm no use to him it's Miles' genes he wants, so as long as I keep up the pretence that I don't speak to any of you anymore I'll be fine' Edward moaned and rubbed his eyes again,

' Fine but if he lays a finger on you I'm giving Eric the nod to take him out'

' You can do that?'

' The only thing stopping Eric is me right now'

' Your loyalty to that man still astounds me Edward, he was no father to you' Marla's tone was venomous as she spoke of Charles, Madison was aware Rodrigo was still yet to take his eyes off her, she wondered what he was thinking;

"So you finally trespassed on my thoughts"

Madison choked on the wine she was swallowing and met his eyes; they smiled at her though his mouth hadn't moved,

" _How did you know I could do that? How are you doing that? I didn't even know if it worked on wolves?"_

"_You intrigue me, I've never met anyone in 800 years who could hear my thoughts or communicate with me this way, I wish to speak to you more of this if you will allow me to"_

Madison nodded slightly to say yes quickly without alerting anyone else at the table though there was no chance of that as the table had now erupted into an argument,

"_Where and when?"_

"_Tomorrow wait at Notting Hill gate station and I'll meet you there, I have a small place in Notting Hill where we can talk in private"_

"_Ok what time?"_

"_Be there at about 1pm"_ she nodded again and he turned and whispered to Miles,

' Well if you'll excuse Rodrigo and myself we must stretch our legs' the table quietened and Rodrigo inclined his head to everyone and smiled at her, Madison felt the muscles in her lower abdomen tighten, they said their goodnights and Madison went upstairs, she hung out of her top window and lit a cigarette, she'd never had the guts to tell her parents she smoked so this was how she got round it, she thought about Rodrigo, was it safe to go and meet a werewolf? Why did he want to talk to her?


	26. Chapter 26

_**please review guys, would mean a lot :) **_

Chapter 26: Tell Me Your Story

Madison left the house and waited at the Notting Hill gate station entrance, it was 1:15 and she started to think Rodrigo wasn't coming, perhaps he had forgotten. Her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies, she'd never felt so nervous, and she suddenly felt very aware of the many eyes that seemed to be watching her and she reprimanded herself for being so paranoid.

' I hope you haven't been waiting long?' Madison jumped as Rodrigo stood behind her, he was dressed all in black and he looked more handsome than he had last night,

' No not long, so where are we going?'

' My place come we can walk there easily' they began walking, he didn't speak and his mind was blank and she noticed his eyes were shifting around as though he was making sure no one followed them. They walked to north Kensington and stopped outside a stuccoed Victorian house and he pulled his keys out of his coat pocket,

' I thought you had a little place' Madison stared up at the town house and he smiled modestly, she followed him inside and watched him lock the front door again, she raised her eyebrows surprised,

' Can't be too careful with people like your grandfather about' she nodded agreeing with him and followed him into the lounge, it was nicely decorated in creams with black leather sofas,

' Please sit' he indicated to the chair, he stood behind her first though and took her coat, he silently inhaled her scent, he had focused on it all last night but it had been mingled with everyone else's now he could smell it in its purest for.

' Can I get you a drink?'

' Erm yes thank you what do you have?'

' You seem cold and nervous how about whiskey?'

' Sounds good' Madison didn't even try denying any of his judgements because they were correct, he came back moments later with two glasses and a bottle, she watched him pour them each a glass and sipped hers, he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and offered her one, she took it gratefully and he lit it for her, he sat back in his chair exhaling smoke as he did and studying her intensely again,

' I've heard a lot about you from Miles, he is very fond of you' she smiled at the statement,

' Though I suppose you have many questions, feel free to ask me anything I wont lie to you' Madison sipped her whiskey thoughtfully and took a drag on her cigarette before she spoke,

' How old are you?' he smiled

' 770 in wolf years, 30 in human'

' Wow and I thought I'd heard you wrong last night when you said 800 years, where are you from?'

' I was born in Brazil, but in my years I have had the fortune to travel to many places'

' What's it like to be a werewolf?' his smile dropped slightly

' I suppose if it is by choice it is the greatest feeling, but for those like myself who had no say and had this life forced upon them, there is resentment' Madison watched him, he leaned forward putting his cigarette out in the ashtray and ran his free hand through his hair,

' I should tell you the full story for you to understand fully, as I said I was 30 years old when I was turned, I had sunk into depression, my family were dead and I had never found a woman I was willing to call my wife, I was alone and in loneliness I sought comfort in drinking, this was to be my downfall' he paused and looked at her,

' You don't have to tell me if it's too painful' she offered him an escape but he shook his head,

' I would like you to know, as I was saying I was at this point a heavy drinker and I also turned to gambling one night I beat the wrong man, as I stumbled home he attacked me, I'd never felt physical pain like it as he sank those blood stained, rotting teeth into my chest, I screamed in pain but no body came, I was left alone and confused, bleeding to death in the dark, I crawled home and weeks later when the next full moon arrived I transformed for the first time' Madison shook slightly and in seconds he was in front of her, he took the glass from her hand and placed it on the table, he held her hands in his and looked at them, he traced the small scar on the top of her hand where she'd burnt it on the oven, it was barely visible anymore but he found it,

' It is a terrible thing to be newborn into any kind and have no one to show you the way, I roamed for years trying to take control of myself, I shut myself off from civilisation until I mastered the art of transforming at will and denying the moon her sway over me, only when I could control myself did I begin to reconnect with humanity'

' Have you made any others' other than Miles?'

' No, and I've had thousands ask and beg me to turn them, but I know who truly wants it, I know who seeks the freedom and those who seek it for revenge, when Miles came to me, he befriended me thinking I was human, I only revealed myself to save his life from one of those who took the immortality of the wolf for revenge, those who take the gift with revenge and hatred in their heart will never be free of those feelings, and this wolf decided to take his rage out on Miles, I have come to regard Miles as my closest friend so naturally I stepped in as his protector, after he saw what I was he didn't run in fear, he didn't shun me and he didn't ask me to turn him'

' So when did you turn him?' he was still crouching perfectly still in front of her his hands still holding hers,

' It was over a year later when he broached the subject, I knew he had been thinking about it the whole time and I knew why he wanted it'

' Why did he?'

' His reasons are his own, I cannot betray his confidence, we discussed it at great length, knowing your families past I asked him to discuss it with them, after hours of talking they agreed that if it was what he wanted and if I promised to guide him through it, then he had their blessing, his transformation was just like everyone else's but from the start I took him away from civilisation and taught him to transform when he wanted or needed to without the moons influence, he was strong throughout the whole thing'

' Thank you' he looked up at her, her voice had been quiet

' What for?'

' Being there for him' he smiled and put his head down again,

' Now tell me of your life, everything you can remember'

' Well…erm… I was born here in London, spent my early years here, went out to America for high school and met Drew and everything changed from there, I agreed to marry him, much to the displeasure of my family, we moved away and then the abuse started'

' How did it start?'

' Small things, I wasn't allowed a cell phone, I wasn't allowed out without him, no make up, only wearing what he approved of, then it turned more violent, with the occasional slap or punch, then he got worse, he'd throw me down the stairs because his shirt wasn't folded how he liked or he'd slam my head into a wall because his dinner was too hot or too cold' she noticed Rodrigo's hands release hers and clench into fists,

' The violence continued for years sometimes worse than others, there were points when he almost killed me and for some unknown reason I stayed, then one day I decided to leave'

' Your brother always said you'd decide to leave on your own without being pushed' she smiled, Miles really did know her too well,

' So Rodrigo when did you discover you could hear thoughts?'


	27. Chapter 27

Please review guysChapter 27: Don't Move

Rodrigo looked at her and smiled,

' When I was alone in solitude, at first I started to think I was going insane and hearing voices, then I realised they were the voices of people living a few miles away, I heard their thoughts, I felt their emotions, I'm not sure exactly where it comes from I had hoped you had more of an idea?'

' Well when I first realised I heard thoughts I was in the company of vampires, I told my granddad Noah and he told me my grandmother Rosa could do the same, so maybe it's a genetic trait?' he considered it for a moment and nodded

' It sounds like the most plausible explanation, so what was it like to grow up in the company of vampires?'

' To be honest I don't remember much of it, but it was normal to me I suppose, they were always there'

' Miles tells me one of the elder vampires was fond of you?'

' Which one they all adored me?' she joked and he smiled again, she once more felt that tug in her lower abdomen muscles,

' I knew Godric, I met him on my travels, he spoke of a young human he had grown fond of, I assume it was you?'

' Could have been, I don't really know how many people helped the vampires like my parents?'

' There weren't many, some helped the wolves, we still don't have the rights the vampires do but I consider that a good thing'

' Why?'

' If we were out there it would be too easy to lay more blame on the vampires and start unnecessary wars' he stood up and looked at her, he listened to her heart pounding in her chest,

' Madison, I have to ask you, do you really think your grandfather has no use for you?' she looked up at him

' What use could he have? I'm not special'

' Yes you are' his voice was stern as he spoke ' if he knew what you could do…he'd never let you out of his sight and I don't think it's Miles he wants either'

' Who could he…he wants you?'

' I believe so, I'm 800 years old Madison, its an almost unheard of age for a werewolf, I'm yet to meet anyone older than myself, if you were him and you and the choice between a fairly new born wolf and an 800 year old wolf which do you think would benefit your "research" more'

' I see your point, Rodrigo he said something to me that I didn't tell anyone else'

' What?'

' He said they'd cloned one of the ancient vampires, he didn't say who but don't you think it's a coincidence that Godric just chose to walk out into the sun and disappear, if they got Godric they'd have one of the oldest vampires, then they would only need you'

' It's possible but Eric was with Godric surely if that wasn't his true maker he'd have known?'

' But if it was an exact clone would he really be able to tell?'

' Madison I know your family are against you making any contact with him but I believe we wont get any further unless he reveals all to someone, I think you've already gained his trust, Madison if I travel back with you would you spy for us?'

' Would you keep me safe?'

' I can hear everything you're thinking if for a second I think you're in danger I'll come for you, remember I'm no vampire sunlight can't stop me'

' I was going to anyway'

' I assumed' he smiled ' I'd feel safer being with you, I'll leave before you and tell Miles I have affairs abroad that need my attention and then you join me, I'll keep you safe at all times I promise'

' I know you will, when do you think we should leave?'

' Whenever you're ready, I thought you might like more time with your family'

' Yes I would'

' Well here's my number, call me if you hear from him or when you're ready to leave, or if you just need to talk, now I should walk you home' he left the room and came back with their coats.

They walked through London together, he told her stories of his past as the daylight faded, they were halfway through a park when he put an arm out to stop her walking,

' What is it?' she started panicking

' I smell a new born wolf, he's running wild and he'll attack' no sooner had the words left his lips then they both saw the wolf, it was dark and one blinking light illuminated the park, Madison was gripped by fear she'd never seen a werewolf before, she felt Rodrigo's arm shaking violently against her,

' Madison get back don't move till I come for you…run!' the second Madison's footsteps echoed against the concrete path she heard snarling and snapping behind her, she crouched behind a tree, she was shaking and she felt tears slide down her face, she was concerned for Rodrigo,

'Madison?' she looked up in shock he stood before her a deep scratch in his chest healing, he was pulling his shirt and coat back on, there was blood on his face but he was in tact,

' Are you ok Madison?' he pulled her to her feet and placed his hands at the tops of her arms to steady her,

' I'm fine…are you alright?' she eyed the healing scratch on his chest and noticed his muscular torso,

' I'll survive, come on we need to get you home'

' Is he dead?'

' No but he's learnt not to attack strangers, hopefully he'll think twice now'

They walked together; he kept his arm round her and when they reached the outside of her parent's house he ran his thumbs under her eyes to remove the tear stains,

' Remember Madison, you can contact me anytime' she nodded and he smiled again before he took her hand and kissed it, she felt a shiver shoot through her body as his lips tenderly caressed her skin, he stood back up, gave her one last smile and walked away. Madison walked in to the house, the only light on came from her fathers study, and she pushed the door open and smiled at her father,

' Hello stranger' he smiled as he saw her ' you have a good day re-discovering London?'

' Yes lovely, I completely lost track of time, it's changed' he smiled ' well I need to sleep, night dad'

' Sunny, I know you and I know you're not going to drop this thing with your grandfather, just promise me you'll cover yourself and always inform me of what happens?'

' You know I will dad'

' I know you will, it doesn't stop me worrying about you' she smiled and left him to his work.

She sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes, she was drifting off to sleep when her phone buzzed in her bag, she grabbed it and after looking at the number and taking a deep breath to calm herself she answered,

' Hello'.


	28. Chapter 28

Please review guys x

Chapter 28: You Know What?

' Grandfather?'

' Hello Madison, how are you dear?' Madison took a deep breath and steadied her voice,

' I'm fine thank you, how are you?'

' Very well dear, I hope your friend is feeling better?'

' Oh yes she is, I've moved on from hers, I have a lot of friends to catch up with'

' Well I hope you haven't forgotten your old granddad and my offer to show you around my workplace?'

' Of course I haven't, where are your offices?'

' In New Orleans, when should I expect you?'

' I'm heading that way in a week, shall I call you with a definite date?'

' Lovely dear I look forward to hearing from you' he hung up briskly and Madison exhaled the breath she'd been holding through most of their conversation, she texted Rodrigo to tell him about the phone call, when he didn't reply she changed and curled up in bed.

Her phone buzzed against the nightstand and she swatted her hand at it annoyed, she looked up groggily and read her text,

"I'm coming over see you soon x"

She fell out of the bed in shock, she jumped up, ran a brush through her hair and upon looking in the mirror, realised she hadn't removed her makeup, she ran a face wipe over her face letting her mascara remain in tact, she pulled her jeans on, grabbed her black knitted jumper and a coat. She crept downstairs with her boots in her hand, the lights were all off, she stood by the window and watched, she saw him waiting at the foot of the steps and pulled her boots on. She crept quietly down the stone steps and he waited at the bottom for her, she noticed straight away he looked worried,

' What's wrong?' she eyed him with concern

' Promise you won't panic?'

' What's happened?' her voice was sterner

' Miles is missing, and with your grandfather calling you tonight when it happened I'm concerned, what if he's been in London just as long as you and he knows you were playing him?'

' No he can't be, when he phoned it was an international number, maybe he's paid someone to take Miles?'

' He must have, but they'd have to be strong to take Miles down'

' What do we tell them?' Madison looked up at the dark silent house and back at Rodrigo,

' I'll tell them he's missing, you don't mention that your grandfather contacted you, if they know they'll put two and two together and they'll keep you under lock and key, what did he say to you?'

' He was asking if I wanted to go to his lab/office'

' What did you say?'

' I said I would be in town in a week and I'd contact him with a date'

' Well that buys us some time, Madison I'd rather you stayed at my house, if he comes back to your parents and sees you here we've got no chance of finding out whether he's got Miles'

' How do I explain that to them?' she nodded her head towards the house to indicate she was talking about her family,

' I'll handle it, we'll sort it tomorrow, I'll come by make sure you're ready to go, I want to move you fast'

' Ok, but will they be ok?' the fear showed in her tone but she didn't care, her brother had been taken what would stop them taking her parents or Noah?

' I will have some of a local pack watch the house constantly, I'll inform your father he may invite some of his vampire acquaintances to stay' she nodded as the wind whipped at her face ferociously,

' You're cold and you're tired, go inside I'll see you tomorrow' she nodded as he held her hand to help her up the steps, her hand tingled after he let go.

She wasn't sure how he did it or what he said but her parents agreed Madison would be safer under his watch, even Noah agreed, they were all visibly shaken at the news of Miles' disappearance, the news had sunk into Madison and now she joined them in their concern. Madison packed her bags and left the house that evening, she clung to her parents and Noah not wanting to leave them so soon, she felt like a kid again refusing to let go of her mothers leg at a birthday party because of fear, she followed Rodrigo out of the house after saying goodbye to them and the two of them climbed into a black Mercedes that was parked out front. The drive was quiet, Rodrigo watched her constantly, he knew this was causing her pain and he didn't quite know how to stop it, he hadn't allowed human emotions to affect him in a very long time and now hers swept over him like a wave, he felt bad for her, she hadn't had the greatest life and it only seemed to get worse,

' Madison?' she turned from staring out of the window to look at him acknowledging him,

' Where have you always wanted to go? If you could pick somewhere in all of the world, where would it be?'

' Paris, I've always wanted to go there'

' When this is over I'm taking you to Paris' she smiled weakly at him,

' Why?'

' Because I want to'

They pulled up outside his Notting Hill house and he showed her upstairs to her room, she unpacked her things and changed into jeans and a loose sweater and walked downstairs, a luscious smell drifted from the kitchen and she followed it hungrily, Rodrigo was cooking, his black shirt clung to his body and she couldn't help staring, he turned and smiled as she raised an eyebrow smiling, he smirked,

' What you've never seen a man cook?'

' Actually…no' she smiled, and looked at what he was cooking,

' Looks good'

' Yeah human flesh cooks up real nice' she looked at him and he smirked,

' Relax Madison I eat like a normal person, human flesh is an occasional treat'

' Well that puts me at ease' she said sarcastically, he handed her a glass of wine and she took it gratefully, she felt completely at ease with Rodrigo as they ate and he managed to improve her mood by telling her some of the funnier and slightly ruder stories from his past, she laughed hysterically on the floor,

' Oh dear Madison we have a problem…' she looked up in surprise ' I'm afraid you're terribly drunk'

' You know what?'

' What?'

' You may be right' he smirked as she laughed again, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up, making sure he supported her and took her upstairs, he managed to get her to her room where she collapsed on the bed still laughing, he moved her so he could pull the covers over her, he was leaning right over her, his face right next to hers, he noticed she'd stopped laughing and looked at her, she was staring at him, he didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking, he moved closer and she moved closer, he cupped her face in his hands and her silky lips brushed gently against his…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Howl

' No Madison' he pulled away quickly,

' Why does everyone keep saying that?' she mumbled before slumping backwards into the fluffiness of the bed, Rodrigo watched her as she fell asleep, the wolf inside of him didn't want to say no, he wanted her, he'd known it from the second he picked up her scent outside Edward and Marla's house, and when he saw her it became definite. Rodrigo had thought about her constantly, he picked up a familiar scent on her, he knew it was a vampire, and one he'd met before but he couldn't put a name to the scents owner, it bothered him that a vampire had been close enough to her to leave his scent on her. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he watched her, her chest rose and fell as she breathed and it mesmerized it, he could almost see her heart thumping against her skin. He stood up and left the room, he needed to fight, it would take his mind off her to take his frustrations out on a swaggering new born wolf, he locked the house up and walked round the corner and descended down some stairs at the side of the pavement, he entered the basement of the building and the smell of animalistic sweat and blood greeted him. Normally he didn't go in for the fighting like rabid dogs in a basement thing, but tonight he needed to, he was still close enough to the house, he'd pick up an unknown scent or sense her fear if there was any trouble. He removed his shirt and stood with the other men, he looked to his right and smirked,

' Didn't expect to see you here Rodrigo?'

' I could say the same about you Lucian' the friends smiled at each other,

' So what brings you to the rabid dog fight tonight old friend?'

' Frustration' Rodrigo watched the two young men fight as he answered,

' Ahh I see a woman?' Lucian looked at him perceptively, one eyebrow slightly raised in anticipation of confirmation,

' Yes a woman' he admitted rather reluctantly,

' She must be special to capture your attention'

' Why do you say that?'

' I've known you 500 years Rodrigo and in all that time, I've never seen you look at a woman in that way, though I have seen plenty of them offer themselves to you, what makes her different?'

' I don't know, she just is'

' So now you're going to take your aggravation out on a poor new born?'

' Yes' Rodrigo was focused on the fight now, when the wolves fought they stayed in their human forms, it was more bare knuckle boxing with a few dirty underhand moments thrown in, but because of the strength the wolves possessed the fights occasionally ended in death,

' So Lucian what brings you to London?'

' You do'

' I don't follow you?'

' Yes you do, you must have heard the rumours about that Charles Stokes and the experiments he's in charge of?'

' Heard of them and quite possibly lost my child to them' Rodrigo lowered his gaze; his frustration was turning to anger,

' Rodrigo I'm sorry I had no idea'

' No I'm trying to keep it quiet, I fear this situation is bigger than any of us thought'

' What would he want with Miles?' Rodrigo felt the energy leave him and he picked up his shirt indicating for Lucian to follow him, the two men walked down further down the street and stopped in a nearby park,

' Miles is Charles Stokes' grandson' Lucian's looked shocked,

' I don't believe it, why would he want to experiment on his own grandchild?'

' He doesn't want Miles, he's after me'

' I'm going to need more information'

' Madison, the woman you can no doubt smell on me…'

' And the woman who has enraptured your cold heart after 800 years, yes go on?'

' Anyway Madison is Miles' sister, she's been spying on Charles for us, she found out he's perfected cloning vampires, and he intends to create some sort of super-being to destroy not just the vampires but werewolves as well'

' And he wants your DNA to recreate the strongest characteristics of the wolf because you are the oldest?'

' I believe so'

' And he thinks by taking Miles you'll rush in there foolishly and hand yourself over to him?'

' No he's too clever for that, but he'll be planning something, Madison said he had one of the oldest vampires in his labs'

' Who?'

' She thinks its Godric'

' It can't be Godric is dead'

' Not if the dead Godric was one of his experimental clones, think about it Godric's child Eric can't chase after a maker he thinks is gone'

' Well when you put it like that, it actually makes sense, is she not worried about being the spy in that madman's game?'

' Madison's stronger than she looks, she can handle Charles'

' I'd like to meet her' Rodrigo smirked

' I thought you would' he began walking and Lucian followed quickening his pace to catch up.

Madison rolled over in bed her head pounded slightly, she groaned and clasped her head in her hands, she got up, it was 3am but she needed some water, she looked down to see she was still in her clothes and changed into some shorts and a long sleeved black top, she was cold as she walked down the staircase in the quiet house. She looked down the hallway to see this kitchen light on and she could hear hushed voices as she approached, she opened the door to see Rodrigo standing by the sink his entire torso slashed and bloody and another man sitting at the table clutching his bloody head, she stared her mouth open at the sight before her, the floor was coated in a now congealing mass of blood, their wounds must have been more severe and had healed,

' Don't be alarmed Madison, this is one of my oldest friends Lucian'

' Pleasure to meet you Madison' Lucian held out the hand that was less bloody and she shook it,

' What happened?' she looked between the two of them,

' We were attacked off guard walking here by some new born idiots, they felt a bit scorned because they'd lost a fight and wanted to prove how strong they were' Lucian smiled smugly as he relived the fight in his head, Rodrigo was trying to reach something in his back,

' If you don't mind old friend I'll borrow a bed, I'm exhausted' Lucian stood still holding his head,

' No of course not, the second room on the right is Madison's though'

' No problem, nice to meet you Madison, good night all' he stumbled away, his head injury had obviously taken it out of him,

' He seemed nice' Madison turned to Rodrigo as he continued to reach for something on his back, she walked behind him to look, a large claw was embedded just under his shoulder, she ran her fingers over the bloody mess that was his back, she heard a low growl and looked around before realising it was him,

' My apologies, animal mentality' she placed her finger on his back again and gently pushed the claw out with one hand while the other pulled it. She wiggled it slightly, the low growl in his chest became more constant as she finally managed to rip it out of his back Rodrigo sank down and let out a loud howl.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Familiar Faces

Madison stared at Rodrigo, he stopped howling but his breath came in pants,

' I apologise Madison' he kept his head down and she composed herself, placing her hand on his shoulder.

The next morning the three of them sat round the table and decided that the frequent attacks and Miles' disappearance were the final straw, they would say goodbye to Madison's family and fly back to America. Madison's family altered the plan slightly when Edward decided to join them, Noah wanted to as well but Marla put her foot down at this point. The four of them travelled to the airport, Madison sat in her seat as Rodrigo sat next to her, Lucian and her dad were a few rows ahead on the other side of the plane,

' Are you sure you're ok with this?' she knew Rodrigo had been concerned since they'd decided to fly back and deal with Charles so she'd had time to prepare an answer that would hopefully ease his anxiety and help convince herself,

' I'm fine honestly you don't have to worry about me'

' But I do worry about you' his dark eyes burned into hers, she was thankful for the flight attendant interrupting them.

The flight went by to quickly for Madison, she wanted more time to prepare herself for what was ahead of her, when she got to the airport she would disband from the others and head back to Bon Temps, the others would go into hiding, Rodrigo had said they would be attending several meetings between different kinds, not just wolf and vampire, he promised to keep her safe before she left them and got in a waiting taxi. She was glad to be back in her own home, she sat on the porch with a cigarette, her mind raced at what was ahead of her, she didn't even realise it was getting dark,

' You could have said goodbye' she turned to see Eric leaning against the doorframe,

' Didn't think you'd be that bothered' she turned away but he was in front of her in seconds,

' Why would you think that?'

' Don't play games with me Eric, I've got enough to deal with ok?'

' I'm not playing with you, when I realised you were gone I thought he'd figured us out and taken you away, I hate to admit I was worried about you'

' Well don't worry about me then' she stood up and walked inside,

' It's not that simple'

' It seemed simple enough when you left me feeling like an idiot in that hotel room'

' That wasn't my intention, I made a promise to Godric and I must keep it, as much as I don't want to'

' Godric's gone, what's stopping you?'

' He was my maker, I will follow any order he gave me' she sighed as Eric placed his arms either side of her pinning her against the table, he leant in and inhaled her neck,

' You smell like a wolf, made some new friends?'

' Yes I did actually do you have a problem with that?'

' Would I know him?'

' Possibly he's 800 years old your paths must have crossed at some point' he looked up at her in surprise,

' You met Rodrigo?'

' Yes he's Miles' maker'

' How is Miles?'

' By the way you quickly changed the subject to Miles you obviously know he's missing'

' I had heard, so Rodrigo has come to find his child?'

' No that's my job' he stared at her intensely,

' You can't go after Charles Maddie, it's too dangerous'

' I'm not going after him, all I'm doing is finding out where he's keeping the experiments, then it's up to you guys with the super human strength'

' You think he wont send someone after you when he finds out, he'll know it was you'

' And I'm covered, don't worry about me'

' I suppose Rodrigo will be keeping an eye on you?'

' Are you jealous Eric?' he scoffed and moved away from her towards the door,

' What a fantastic denial…exhaling'

' I have nothing to deny' he walked through the door and out into the darkness.

Madison had emailed her grandfather as soon as she got home and now she waited to hear from him, she refreshed her inbox every 10 minutes hoping for a response that would get the ball rolling. After 2 hours of waiting his reply arrived,

" Wonderful to know you're back in town dear, come to AVC laboratories tomorrow at about 1pm, you'll find the directions in the attachment, looking forward to seeing you dear, grandfather"

Madison pulled the phone out of her bag that Rodrigo had given her at the airport; it was specifically for her to contact them,

' Madison, you have news?'

' Yes he contacted me, I'm going to the lab tomorrow, I'll text you the address in a minute'

' Good, are you sure you want to do this?'

' Yes I'm completely sure' she jumped as someone knocked on the front door, ' I have to go someone's at the door'

' Madison are you alright you seem very jumpy?'

' I'm ok honestly, I better go talk to you soon' she hung up the phone and waited to see if the person would knock again, they did and again she jumped, she didn't know why she was so nervous, she got up and opened the door and her mouth gaped in shock,

'Sam?'

' Hey Maddie'

' What…where…I'

' I know it was bad of me to just leave like that but it was important Maddie, can I come in?'

'No'

'Then will you come out?' she nodded and grabbed her keys, the two of them walked down the street,

' You ok to talk yet or would you rather hit me first?'

' I'm still thinking about it, where did you go?'

' I got a lead on something and I had to follow it up'

' That's all your gonna tell me?'

' I've been tracking down my birth mother, turns out I've got more family than I realised'

' I just realised there's so much I don't know about you, how was it?'

' Was ok, few hairy moments' she smiled at his joke ' I heard about Drew, are you ok, you seem ok?'

' Yeah I'm fine I went back to London for a while to see my family'

' You're from England?' they stared at each other and laughed,

' Wow we really don't know anything about each other do we?' he said smiling,

' I guess not'

' Maddie, I know I ruined things for us, but I really hope you still count me as a friend?'

' Sam of course I don't' he gaped at her

' Why?'

' You're my boss I cant be friends with you that would be weird' she smirked and a smile broke on his face as he put an arm round her,

' Well if we're not friends I guess I'll have to fire you for all the time off recently?' she mock pouted at Sam and they laughed, 'seriously though Maddie if you need time off that's ok, we can handle things at the bar'

' I could do with a few more days if it's ok with you?'

' Sure it is, I kinda owe you, Maddie you don't think I'm one of those guys that just sleeps with girls and runs do you?'

' No of course I don't and besides everyone knows Jason Stackhouse has that role covered' they laughed,

' Sam can I ask you something?'

' Anything'

' Well you're a shifter, so have you met other people that transform, you know like werewolves?'

' Met a few in my younger days when I was still trying to figure out what I was, not the nicest guys'

' How come?'

' They were newly made and didn't think of anything except where their next kill was'

' Are they all like that?'

' Maddie I can smell wolf on you, you don't have wolves threatening you do you?'

' Oh far from it, turns out my brothers a werewolf, I met his maker and his makers friend, they nice guys, old but nice'

' Is your brother in town?'

' In a way'

' What do you mean in a way?' she proceeded to explain everything to Sam, she figured as a shifter he counted as one of the people her grandfather might be targeting, he looked disgusted by the time she'd finished talking,

' This is bad'

' Tell me about it'

' Maddie you can't go there alone'

' Well who's gonna volunteer to go with me, I cant take my dad, Rodrigo cant just waltz in there, it'll be daylight so all vamps are out, that just leaves me, he trusts me Sam he wont hurt me'

' Well I don't trust him, I'm going with you'

' You cant if he takes you and experiments on you too I'd never forgive myself'

' If Sam goes I go' they turned in surprise, Sookie and bill stood behind them,

' How long have you been standing there?'


	31. Chapter 31

It's gonna get naughty again guys, please review xChapter 31: Fingers Claw Your Skin

' Long enough, I already know what's happening, Eric told Bill and me earlier this evening, and I'm going with you two'

' And you're ok with this Bill?'

' No I am not, but Sookie is stubborn and I trust Sam to protect you both' Sam inclined his head to Bill,

' I'm liking this idea less and less, how am I supposed to explain bringing two friends with me, he'll be instantly suspicious?'

' We thought of that, you are to tell him that Sam and Sookie are rallying support for his cause in small towns locally and wanted to be of any help they can' Madison rubbed her face and her stomach twisted into a knot,

' Oh Sook please don't come, I'm scared enough taking Sam in there'

' I'm going you don't seriously think I'm gonna leave two of my closest friends alone in a place like that, besides our little connection could come in handy'

' She makes a good point there Maddie' Sam interjected

' Fine, you can come, Rodrigo's not going to like this'

' It was his idea' Bill said

' Beg your pardon? This was his idea?'

' He didn't like the thought of you going in alone, so your father contacted Eric, who came to see me and Sookie and I'm guessing Sookie texted Sam'

' Bingo' Sookie said smiling as Bill gripped her hand and continued,

' He suggested Sookie going with you because of the connection you share, and I think Sam going with you is a good idea, if anything happens Sam can escape and come warn us'

' Sounds so easy doesn't it' Madison rubbed her face again, she felt exhausted and her worry was increasing every second,

' You need to sleep Madison you're tired' Bill began to pull Sookie away as he spoke

' I'll see you tomorrow Maddie, don't worry it'll be fine, we've faced worse than this'

' True we have' Sam said standing ' come on Maddie I'll walk you home' he pulled her up and they watched bill and Sookie walk back down the dirt road to Bill's car,

' Sam will you promise me something?'

' Of course'

' If things go wrong get Sookie out, I don't want him knowing what Sookie can do'

' What about him finding out what you do?'

' Like I said he wont hurt me, he'd hurt Sookie without blinking, just promise me ok?'

' Ok I promise'

' Thank you' Sam walked her home and she waited till he'd climbed back in his truck and driven off before picking up her phone, she was dialling the number when she heard some one knock on the back door, she peeked round to see Rodrigo on the back porch, she dropped the phone angrily and stormed through the kitchen to him,

' I sense you want to speak to me, or rather shout at me?' Madison was shaking with anger she stormed past him holding her breath,

' Madison' he followed her as she walked towards the woods at the back of her house,

' You had no right involving them' her voice was trembling with anger

' I had every right to keep you safe, you can't do this alone Madison'

' It would have been fine' she shouted at him

' No it wouldn't, everything about this is anything but fine Madison' he was angry as well now, though he didn't shout his voice got lower, she could see him shaking through his black shirt,

' You don't know that?'

' Yes I do, I've seen what that man is capable of Madison, I wont send you in there alone, he will hurt you if he gets the chance'

' What do you mean you've seen what he's capable of?'

' How long do you think this has been going on Madison?' she realised she'd never thought about how long her grandfather had been experimenting on people,

' I don't know?'

' A long time, we've found the remains of some of his experiments, had to put our own kind out of their misery do you know what that's like?' her anger ebbed away as she saw the pain in his eyes, she walked towards him,

' I'm sorry'

' Don't be sorry Madison, just be careful, I don't want to lose you to him as well' his eyes were burning into hers and she couldn't hold back anymore, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, she waited for him to reject her but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Madison felt the muscles in her lower abdomen tighten again in the way only he could make them, they moved into the woods never once breaking the kiss, he pushed her against a tree, kissing her furiously, her legs trembled and she started to slowly sink to the ground, he moved with her, his lips now kissing her collar bone, Madison's breathing was shallow and she closed her eyes letting him kiss her neck,

' I've waited centuries for you' he whispered against her skin, Madison didn't want to talk anymore she just wanted him, she pulled his shirt from his body revealing his olive, toned torso, she ran her hands over his skin and felt him quiver, his grip tightened on her. He moved behind her and removed her vest top, he slowly removed her bra straps and unclasped it running his hands over her bare back, Madison shivered and arched her back as he ran his tongue up her spine, his hands wound round her body and he gently rubbed her breasts, he felt himself harden as her nipples responded to him, he ran a hand down the centre of her stomach, he unbuttoned her shorts and slowly slipped his hand inside her underwear, she moaned and held his hand there as he rubbed her clit, he held her closer to him as she arched her back and bucked her hips in pleasure, he was tired of playing games, he'd waited years to find a woman that made him feel this way and the ache for her increased, he pulled his hand away and she moaned as the pleasure stopped, he moved from behind her until he was kneeling over her, he kissed down her chest, down her stomach, he removed any clothing she had left on until she lay completely naked beneath him, her skin glistened in the moonlight as he ran his hands over her body, he removed his trousers and moved closer to her, she felt his hard dick pushing against her, her warmth and wetness drove him crazy, he moved so he was face to face with her and felt his stomach muscles tighten as she moved her legs further apart for him, he kissed her hungrily as he forced himself inside of her, her tightness doubled his pleasure, he gripped her skin tightly as he held onto her hips, thrusting almost violently in and out of her his mind always listening to hers wondering if it was too much for her, but her head was filled with nothing but bliss, she moaned and gasped loudly as her entire body shook with pleasure, she gripped his shoulders suddenly and he stopped and looked at her, she moved slowly until she was on top of him, he looked at her his eyes full of lust and gripped her hips again, she rocked back and forth on top of him and he moaned and thrust into her, their rhythms synced, he moved her again as her hand gripped his he moved onto his knees and pushed her against a tree moving till he was standing and he legs were wrapped around his waist, he moved faster and faster pushing deeper into her, her moans became louder as he moved her back down to the ground, her legs stayed wrapped around him as he moved faster still, she'd never felt like this before, this topped her night with Sam easily, she could hear that same low growl in the pit of his chest that she heard when she put her hands on his skin, his animalistic side began to seize hold of him and he wanted to claw at Madison's skin and hear her scream, he felt every part of her body respond to him, he could feel her muscles tightening and relaxing, he felt her nipples harden as his chest rubbed against her soft breasts and he felt her clit gently throbbing against him,

' Madison'

' Yes' her voice was breathless as he continued thrusting into her and he liked it,

' Do something for me?'

' Anything?'

'Scream for me' his voice grew soothing yet commanding as he asked her and her body responded to him, he gripped her tighter than ever as he climaxed inside of her, the release made him want to howl, Madison screamed and moaned as she climaxed with him, she lay quivering in his arms as he kissed her slightly swollen lips, she released her legs from his hips, he stared into her eyes as he ran his hand over her cheek and he stayed inside of her, her warmth enveloping him as he entwined his body with hers.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Bite Marks And Blood Stains

Madison let the hot water run over her aching body, she couldn't help smiling at the memory of last night, she had fingerprint bruises on her hips where Rodrigo had been gripping hold of her. She dressed and made breakfast but she felt sick to her stomach and couldn't eat one bite, she instead lit a cigarette and sat on the porch waiting for Sam and Sookie to arrive, her stomach twisted as she took her first drag and she had to drop the cigarette and run back inside to the kitchen to throw up in the sink. She hunched over the sink, she felt awful and couldn't wait for the day to be over, she heard a knock on the front door,

' It's open' she shouted weakly, Sam and Sookie both came in,

' Whoa you ok Maddie?' Sam reached for a glass and poured her some water,

' I'll be better when today's over, it's making me sick' she took it and smiled at Sam,

' You sure you guys wanna do this?'

' Maddie were going with you end of story' she smiled at them both ' well we better get going we've got a long drive'.

They pulled up in the parking lot and Madison took a deep breath and they got out of the car, her grandfather stood outside the doors waiting, she had phoned him that morning and told him that Sam and Sookie were leading a group against vampires and other creatures and could prove useful as alibis if anyone ever suspected her grandfather of being involved, he'd liked that and agreed they could come, she knew how to wind him round her finger and she used it. They got out of the car and walked over, Madison plastered a large false smile on her face,

' Good to see you dear and you two must be Sam and Sookie?' they both smiled at him and shook his hand,

' Well lets begin, I know you're all eager to see the lab, I'm so happy to have the support of yourselves and all your followers' he smiled at Sam and Sookie and Madison's stomach flipped, they walked through the doors and followed him downstairs, they passed cells with glass doors, most were empty, but they occasionally got a glimpse of the occupants and they all exchanged looks of pity or disgust behind Charles' back,

' This one should interest you Madison dear' he pointed to the next cell down the corridor, she peered in and saw Miles curled up in a ball on the floor, he was deathly pale and he was shaking, she wanted to throw up again but remained composed knowing Miles' freedom relied on her,

' Only what he deserves' she said coldly as Charles continued walking down the corridor, they came to another door this one wasn't glass, it was silver,

' Who's in there?' Sookie asked

' One of the oldest vampires in existence, we've made great improvements on our experiments thanks to his donations' he smiled wickedly as he punched in the code to unlock the door, they followed him inside, Madison's heart thumped violently in her chest and she thought it would burst through her flesh, he moved aside to reveal a very young man bound to a bed by silver chains, small wisps of smoke rose from his skin and he turned his head towards them, Sookie gripped Madison's hand and Madison gripped back, it was Godric. Madison knew him instantly from the photographs and Sookie had met him,

' Ladies and gentlemen meet Godric' they all collected themselves and forced disgust onto their faces rather than the pity and sympathy they all really felt for him,

' Sookie, Sam how would you like to quiz Godric about your local vampires and their nests?'

' That would help us, we really are very grateful to you Mr Stokes' Sam said convincingly,

' Not at all, we must all work together to destroy these vermin, Madison and I shall leave you to it, the door will remain unlocked, do not remove the chains' Madison smiled at them all and left with him, she and Sookie had agreed that if they were separated they would keep psychic contact with each other constantly,

' Now Madison let me show you our progress' she followed him further down into the building, he punched in another code and they entered a laboratory, Madison watched as a man strapped to a chair writhe in pain before he was injected with something in the neck and the heart monitor he was attached to showed no life,

' What was he?'

' Human, a willing lab rat, his blood can't sustain the solution it's too much of an overload for his body, we're testing different blood types'

' Is it a certain blood type you need?'

' In a way, its not so much blood type it's more genetics in the blood we need'

' Whose genetics?'

' Our families'

' What!'

' Miles' was close, he could almost sustain it but it died after a few hours in his bloodstream, the wolf inside him beat it but I believe I have the answer'

' And that is?' Madison's stomach twisted into a tight knot and lurched; she knew what he was going to say,

' You my dear, I've worked out that because you ingested vampire blood as a child, and quite a large amount, it attached to your genes, how else could you survive all of Drew's vicious attacks?'

' They weren't that bad, I'm sure you're wrong I don't have vampire in my genes'

' Oh but you do dear, I've read your medical records, even doctors couldn't understand how you survived all those attacks, you have a slightly slower version of their healing abilities, I believe with our serum we could make you stronger and you could be the key to getting rid off all of them'

' So you want to experiment on me and make me your mercenary?'

' Well we don't need to experiment on you dear, a simple blood test will show if you are the one I've been seeking, if you want rid of them like I do why would you refuse?' he had her backed into a corner and she knew to keep this going she would have to submit, she had to get Miles out of here,

' Ok' she held out her arm and he tied a rubber cord round the top and slapped her elbow until a blue vein appeared, he pushed the needle in and she watched the syringe fill with blood, when he was done he emptied the syringe into a glass beaker, he picked up a small vile and poured it into the blood, slowly stirring it, she watched as her blood turned black and didn't return to red,

' Well this looks promising, very promising, your brothers turned red again straight away, keep an eye on it and notify me if it changes' he said to a mousy looking assistant who jumped at being spoken to, you look very pale dear here have some water ' well I have a call to make, perhaps you would like to see Miles?' she nodded and walked over to the side where all the equipment and her black blood sample stood to put the glass down, he walked her back to Miles cell, before leaving her to go upstairs,

"_Sook I'm in Miles' cell grab Godric and lets get out of here"_

"Already on it"

' Miles get up we have to go' he mumbled but pulled himself up and she supported his weight, they moved out into the corridor and were joined by Sookie, Sam and a much stronger looking Godric, she noticed blood on Sam's sleeve and realised he had let Godric feed off of him to gain some strength,

' Little Madison' he approached her again and lifted her arm, ' he took your blood?'

' I had to let him he would have gotten suspicious'

' No I understand, what happened when he tested it?'

' It turned black'

' That's not good' Miles said weakly looking up at her

' Can we worry about that later and get out of here' Sookie was starting to panic,

' Sookie is right, please everyone stay behind me' Godric said standing in front of Madison and leading them out,

'Wait!' Madison ran down the corridor slamming her hand on the button to open all the doors, slowly each inhabitant moved forwards to follow them out,

' Is this everyone Godric?'

' Yes now please we have to move quickly' Madison listened in for her grandfathers thoughts, he was still on the phone, they moved quickly through the corridors and up the stairs, Madison checked her watch, the sun would just be setting, they had to buy a bit of time before the vampires could definitely leave the building,

' Godric, the sun hasn't…'

' I know but I believe we have some back up waiting for us' he smiled at her as they moved faster, Madison, Sookie, Sam and miles took the lead, the occasional man followed them unsteadily, these were obviously some of the werewolves taken captive, they emerged from the staircase, the sun was almost down but in the reception area stood Rodrigo, Lucian, her father and several other men she didn't recognise, everyone of them except her father was shirtless and shaking violently, she knew they were preparing to transform at any second and engage in the fight, though she hoped it wouldn't come to that,

"_Are you alright?"_ she heard Rodrigo's voice clearly in her head as though he had spoken out loud, she nodded and he smiled as Miles gained more strength and joined his brothers, others followed and the reception area was filled with silence as they waited for the sun to set and allow them their freedom.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Long Enough

Madison felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest. She fixed her eyes on Rodrigo and he smiled comfortingly, Lucian was on his guard constantly scanning the area for movement, she looked at her father who looked slightly nervous and kept his hands in his pockets. Finally the calm was over the sun had set and Madison watched the vampires pass her into the reception area and encircle her, Sookie, Sam, Godric and Miles,

' Why are they doing that?' Sam seemed confused that the vampires would stay and guard them rather than run to freedom,

' You helped us now we're helping you…well that and the revenge aspect' one of the vampires murmured, Madison moved towards Rodrigo taking Miles with her, Rodrigo looked relieved as his child was brought safely to him,

' Are you well?'

' Yes just weak' Rodrigo nodded

' Stay back and let us fight' she knew Miles wanted to argue but she also knew he realised he was weak and would endanger others, Rodrigo eyed her,

' You stay back with Miles as well Madison' she nodded and jerked her head round, her grandfather was off the phone and had been alerted to the escape, he was now moving back down to them followed by several members of the security,

' They're coming' she said looking at all of them.

Madison wasn't sure when the fight started but it was violent, gun shots rang out and snarls were heard from both vampire and wolf, Madison shuddered in the corner with Miles, Sam and Sookie were behind Godric who was protecting all four of them fiercely, he moved away from Miles and Madison to take out four large security guards who had advanced on them when Madison felt someone grab a fistful of her hair and drag her backwards, Miles was almost unconscious and Sam was protecting Sookie so no one noticed her grandfather pull her away. Madison tried to scream but felt a hand clasp over her mouth, she was dragged back down the stairs each one slamming into her back making her want to scream even more. She was dragged back down the corridor into the lab where he threw her onto a metal trolley and tied her down,

' How did you do it?' he shouted angrily at her, spit hitting her face,

' I don't know what you mean'

' How did you communicate with them? You did it somehow'

' It's called a cell phone'

' Don't lie to me! You're like your mothers crazy mother aren't you, you hear thoughts, but to communicate with them means you're different, you hear vampires and werewolves as well not just humans'

' You've gone mad, no one can hear thoughts'

' Oh have I, see I don't think I have, why don't I cut your head open and have a look round in there?'

' Nooo you cant do this to me'

' Why not? You betrayed me and I cant punish you, well that doesn't seem fair' he tightened the restraints and gagged her before picking up a scalpel.

Sam and Sookie ran down the corridor checking each cell,

' Sam didn't you see anything?'

' No one minute she was there the next she was gone, Miles couldn't speak he just pointed down here' they both jumped as they heard a crashing sound at the top of the stairs,

' Where is she?' an angry voice growled at them.

Madison lay on the table he was cutting slowly, she screamed as the burning feeling shot through her skull, he was cutting the side near her left temple first, it was slow and the blade slid deeply into her flesh, Madison bit down on her lip refusing to scream but unable to stop the tears falling down the sides of her face as she looked up into the bright lights above her. His age slowed him, his hands weren't as nimble as they used to be and he didn't want it to look like a hack job, he cut slower enjoying the pain it was causing her, he barely had time to blink before he was thrown backwards into the wall, Madison had her eyes squeezed shut and opened them when she realised the cutting had stopped, she looked up and saw Eric next to her, she couldn't stop herself smiling, she'd never been so happy to see him and then blackness took over her.

Madison opened her eyes slowly, there were no bright lights bouncing off the white lab walls, this was her bedroom, her house, she began to sit up before a strong arm held her back down,

' Sleep'

' I don't want to sleep anymore' her voice was croaky as she looked up into her father's eyes,

' Just like your mother'

' What?'

' Stubborn' they smiled at each other and he kissed her hand, squeezing it tightly ' I'm just so glad you're ok sunny'

' I'll live, how Miles?'

' Bad'

' Why what's wrong with him?' she tried to sit up again in panic,

' No physically he's fine but well it's just the shock of losing his maker'

' Rodrigo's…'

' Yes I'm afraid so, he was shot with some new type of bullet, it weakened him enough for them to attack and set 5 uncontrollable new borns on him, they tore him apart' Madison saw the pain in her fathers eyes at the loss of his friend and she felt physically sick, he couldn't be gone,

' I don't understand he was so strong'

' With silver coursing through his veins he's not, he was defending me, if I'd stayed away he'd be alive, Miles blames me'

' Don't you dare think like that, it was Rodrigo's choice to protect you and Miles knows it's not your fault he's just angry, give him time' she spoke calmly but inside she felt like a lead weight had been dropped in her stomach, she couldn't show her pain, no one had known of Rodrigo and her affair and she intended to keep it that way. Madison stayed in bed, not out of choice, she was made to, her head was stitched up and throbbed constantly, it was a small 2 inch cut, she'd easily be able to hide it with her hair at work, Sam and Sookie had visited a lot, Sam telling her to take as much time as she wanted and Sookie constantly asking when she'd be back because her temporary replacement was awful. She lay wide-awake one night when she heard a gentle knock on the door,

' Come in' Eric walked softly into the room and sat next to her,

' How do you feel?'

' Like I had my head cut open'

' I meant about the werewolf's passing'

' He was my friend, I'm greatly saddened by it, thank you for dragging it all up, how does it feel to have Godric back?' she saw Eric smile

' Like I'm almost complete again'

' Almost, what more do you want?'

' Everything' he smiled at her wickedly and she smirked at him ' I know you were more than friends with Rodrigo'

' Oh do you now'

' Yes I do, I can still smell him all over you' he picked up her arm and trailed his cheek along her soft flesh,

' Did you care greatly for him?'

' I don't know, I didn't really know him that long'

' Long enough apparently' she yanked her arm away and threw him a dirty look

' I'm tired can you leave now so I can sleep' he got up and walked out of the room without looking back.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Incision 

Madison got up after a few days to see her father, Miles and Lucian off at the airport, they were taking Rodrigo's body back to Brazil to be buried in his family plot, Madison had spent the night before crying as his death finally hit home. They left safely in the knowledge that her grandfather had disappeared abroad and was being watched, she felt alone again once they were gone, she drove to Merlotte's and knocked on Sam's trailer,

' Hey Maddie shouldn't you be resting?'

' Don't you start it a small cut I'm fine' Sam smiled

' I'm on my way over to Sookie's you wanna come?'

' Yeah anything's better than sitting in an empty house, Sam can I come back to work soon?'

' Oh thank god' Sam sank down and hugged her knees ' I was afraid you'd never come back, that new girl is sweet but she's a terrible waitress' she laughed and pulled Sam up

' Well my calling in life is to wait on others' he smiled and pulled her into a one-arm hug and they walked to her jeep.

They pulled into Sookie's drive way and she was on the porch waving, the three of them sat on the lawn with drinks and chatted,

' So Maddie where's Godric now?' Sookie asked curiously

' In my basement'

' Is he sticking around for a while?' Sam asked

' I think so, dad said he wants to catch up with me, but I think that means keep an eye on me' they smiled

' Well if Godric's the same as his clone I like him' Sookie smiled

' He should be from what I read in the files the clones are exact replicas in every way'

' Do you think there's anymore clones out there?' Sam asked his face showing concern,

' No Godric was his first and only successful attempt, there aren't anymore and now the labs been destroyed that's over'

' I'm just happy it's over and we can all move on' Sookie said as Madison lit a cigarette ' you really should stop that Maddie' she said pulling a face and wafting the smoke away, Madison took a drag and her stomach turned, she put the cigarette out in the grass,

' You ok Maddie?' Sam looked worried

' Yeah just a bit of a head rush, not really ready for it yet' she lied, she felt sick, it tastes completely different to her,

' Well I gotta get back and set the bar up'

' Yeah I'll drive you back' he pulled Maddie up and they said goodbye to Sookie, Sam waited till they'd been driving a while before speaking,

' Maddie you are ok aren't you, I mean he didn't give you anything or inject you with anything did he, you just don't seem yourself?'

' No nothing, I'm fine just my head still playing up, I need to sleep for a while'

' If you're sure, but if you need anything you know where I am'

' Thanks Sam' she smiled and pulled up in the parking lot, he smiled as he climbed out,

' I mean it Maddie anything don't hesitate'

' I know you do Sam, thank you' she smiled and pulled away.

The sun had set by the time she got back to the house; there was a note on the table for her,

_Madison,_

I've had to go to a meeting with the local vampire sheriffs, I may not be back till dawn but I should like to talk to you tomorrow evening if that is agreeable with you? I do hope so it's been years since we've talked

_Love_

_Godric_

She smiled and sat down on the couch and was immediately interrupted by a knock at the door, she pulled herself up and walked to the door, she opened it tiredly expecting someone like Pam or Bill checking in on her, she didn't even get a chance to see who it was her face was immediately covered by a cloth, it stank of chloroform and she choked on the fumes as her head swam, she felt herself hit the hard wood floor before darkness took her.

Madison came round and looked up, her grandfather was knelt over her and she felt intense pressure on her stomach, she heard the sound of chains clinking next to her and looked over to see Eric, silver chains covered him and smoke wisps rose from his skin, he was angry and his fangs were bared, his eyes focused on her stomach, she lifted her pounding head and looked down to her stomach, her grandfather was stitching up a small incision in her lower abdomen, he noticed she was awake and smiled cruelly,

' Hello Madison, I hope you don't mind but if you won't let me tamper with your head, I'll just have to amuse myself in other ways'

' What have you done?' her voice was croaky and weak

' Starting a new experiment, you really shouldn't accept drinks of a man you don't trust Madison, tut tut my dear'

' What do you mean?'

' The water you accepted of me in the lab, very bad idea'

' What was in it?'

' Now I can't tell you that dear but I've been working on this for a long time and I finally get to test it' he stood up wiping his hands and picking up a case and smirking as he left,

' I'll be back to check up on you and my experiment Madison' she squirmed as the door closed and rolled onto her side and met Eric's eyes, his head was down and she crawled over the floor to him, she carefully removed the chains, she couldn't feel any pain yet but she knew that would pass,

' What did he do to me?' her voice shook, she was scared and was trying to hold back tears,

' I don't know, I've been unconscious like you, when I came round he'd just started stitching you up' her hands shook as she removed the last of the chains and sat next to Eric, he moved and lifted her shirt carefully to inspect her stomach, it was low down on her abdomen and when Madison saw it she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she was surprised when Eric put his arms around her and held her close,

' It'll be alright Maddie I promise' she clutched him tighter as the door slammed open and Pam and Godric ran through,

' What happened?' Godric was angry

' Neither of us are 100% sure, but he was here'

' I know he was I can smell him, what did he do?' Eric raised Madison's shirt to show the incision, she was still shaking as Godric crouched next to her and inspected it,

' Pam would you take Madison upstairs and stay with her, I need to speak with Eric' Pam nodded and Eric released Madison to her. Madison lay on the bed; Pam sat next to her and stroked her hair comfortingly,

' You're creeping me out again Pam' she said quietly her voice still slightly shaking,

' I know darling, you bring out the niceness in me, I cant stand it' Madison smiled

' Pam what do you think he did?'

' I'm not sure darling but it can't be good'.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Apologies 

Madison and Pam stayed upstairs both quiet, trying to hear anything that was said, they jumped at the sound of the door slamming and Pam suddenly shuddered,

' I have to go darling, Eric's calling me' Madison nodded as Pam leant down and kissed her head ' you need anything darling, just call' she smiled and left, Madison heard the door close and light footsteps on the stairs,

' Madison may I come in?'

' Yes' Godric walked in and sat on the bed next to her, her stomach was throbbing and aching and she winced,

' Are you in pain?' she nodded wincing slightly as she moved

' What has he done to me Godric?'

' In all honesty I don't know Madison, he did a lot of horrific experiments, when I saw Eric missing from the meeting and he called me I knew something was wrong'

' I thought he was being watched abroad?'

' So did we, he gave them the slip and doubled back, I'm so sorry Madison'

' Why it's not your fault we all should have known he wouldn't just leave it alone' Godric smiled at her,

' What's that face for?' she asked him

' It's so nice to see you again, so grown up and strong, you've been through so much but you refuse to let it stop you'

' My dad would call that my natural born stubbornness' she laughed but stopped abruptly wincing at the pain in her abdomen, Godric held her hand,

' Sleep Madison, let me think this over and we'll figure it all out tomorrow, I asked Pam to get some pain killers and she's going to talk to Bill Compton tonight and he's going to ask Sookie to come and stay with you tomorrow, I don't like that he's planning to come back'

' You and me both' she yawned and lay back as Godric pulled a blanket over her.

Madison slept but it was an uneasy sleep, her mind raced with thoughts that didn't even seem like her own, she woke up abruptly sitting bolt upright and immediately regretting it as pain shot through her stomach, she doubled over tears stinging her eyes, she looked at the table next to her bed to see a small brown bottle with strong painkillers and a glass of water, she took two and drained the glass, she waited a while for the pain to ebb away before getting up. She stood in the shower, the warm water stinging her stomach, she pulled on a pair of black shorts and a vest and sat in the kitchen, she drained three more glasses of water before she heard a knock at the door, Sam and Sookie stood on the doorstep both looked pale and tired,

' Have you guys even slept?' she asked letting them in

' How could we, we're too worried about you, are you ok?' Sookie's words were fast and rambled,

' I'm fine, sick of being asked that, but fine, just be normal please'

' We can do that can't we Sook?' Sam said raising an eyebrow at Sookie, who he knew was ready to protest,

' Of course' they stayed all day talking and asking questions, when they left Madison took more pain killers and dug out all the old files that they had salvaged from the lab, she flicked through looking for anything linked to abdominal surgery but found nothing, she emailed her dad who had been informed of the events and asked him if he'd found anything, she wasn't surprised when he responded straight back saying there was nothing, she knew he'd be up and going through every little detail trying to find anything he could. Madison checked her watch, Godric would be up soon and she decided to talk to him. She stood up slowly, her legs felt like jelly, she made her way to the kitchen and drank more water before curling up on the couch and falling asleep again. Godric awoke and went straight upstairs to the living room, he watched Madison, she was asleep but he could see she was restless, her eyes twitched and she moved constantly, mumbling slightly, he decided to wake her up before she did more damage to her stomach but before he could she shot up again, sweat trickled down her head and she gasped for breath,

' Madison?' he took her face in his hands and looked at her, she had tears in her eyes,

' Madison I've called Eric he's going to stay with you tonight, I need to check some things out'

' Any new ideas on what's going on?'

' A few theories but nothing concrete yet' he rubbed his face ' I'm sorry Madison, I wish I knew what it was he's planning'

' Do you think it has something to do with his experiments or is he just trying to get at me by hurting me, what is he hasn't done anything, what if all he did was cut open my stomach and stitch it back up to make us all panic?' Godric looked thoughtful,

' Do you think he would do that just to scare you?'

' He tried to cut my skull open I don't put anything past him' Godric turned at the sound of a car pulling up,

' Eric's here, I must go let me check these things out if nothing comes of that we must take your theory into account' he stood up and walked to the door whispering to Eric as he passed him.

Eric sat next to Madison on the couch, he looked better than he had last night, evidently he'd fed recently, he sat silently watching her as she took more pain killers,

' I apologise for what I said to you the other night' she looked up surprised ' I went to far, I have no right to intrude in your personal life' Eric was clenching his fist at his side, he was only apologising for hurting Madison, he still hated that the wolf had enjoyed her body, he had felt every pleasure she felt that night and it had driven him insane, he had to pull one of the willing dancers into his office, though by the time she'd removed her clothes and stood naked and ready before him he had lost all interest in her and sent her away, Madison stared at him in surprise

' It's ok' he nodded

' So I suppose everyone's been smothering you today?' she nodded and he smirked, she settled back down letting the pain killers take effect, he moved off the couch onto the floor so she could lie down, she closed her eyes and felt his cool hand on her stomach, he moved his hand down till his fingertips were on the healing wound, she relaxed as his cold fingers cooled the throbbing wound, he knew she liked it and kept his hand there,

' I wanted to apologise for what happened in the hotel as well'

' Water under the bridge' she murmured

' No let me explain, it's not that I didn't want to kiss you, I can't and I handled it badly I shouldn't have lost my temper with you'

' What do you mean you cant?'

' You don't find it weird that I used to bounce you on my knee when you were a baby and now your trying to kiss me?'

' No life's short…well for me anyway I've spent too long being miserable and untouched, I'm not wasting anything anymore I plan to enjoy who and what I want' he smirked

' I think that's my blood in you talking' she smiled, Eric moved closer to her, she knew he had moved but kept her eyes closed,

' Madison look at me' she opened her eyes slowly, his lips met hers and she moved closer to him ignoring the sharp pain that shot through her stomach as his arms tightened around her, he pulled away quickly as his fangs extended, she sat up resting her face against his cheek, her warm breath on his cheek teased him and he had to fight the urge to sink his fangs into her, her hand stroked the other side of his face, Eric enjoyed her touch he hadn't let a woman this close to him in years and he relished her touch, he retracted his fangs and kissed her again enjoying the taste of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, it felt different to kissing Sam or Rodrigo it made her feel like her body was on fire, Eric's cool hands ran up the skin on her back and he pulled away again,

' We need to stop'

' Why?' Madison was breathless

' Godric will be back soon and we're moving too fast'

' Is it killing you to say that?'

' Silver chains hurt less' they smirked at each other.

Madison fell asleep on the couch, she woke up to daylight streaming through the curtains in the living room, she sat up, the pain in her stomach shot through her and a bout of nausea overtook her, she ran to the kitchen and just made it to the sink.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: What!

Madison lay on the bathroom floor, the pain was making her physically sick, she had been throwing up all morning and the pain killers weren't working, she finally reached inside her pocket and pulled out her cell phone,

' Sam?'

' Maddie are you ok?'

' No I'm not I think I need to go to the hospital Sam'

' Hang on I'll be right over'

Sam was there in minutes and helped her out to his truck, she lay in the hospital room staring at the walls, they wouldn't give her pain killers until they had a firm grasp on her condition, Sam was amazing he made up a story to fool the doctors about the cut and they didn't ask any questions, he sat with her now holding her hand and distracting her, Madison had always hated hospitals,

' Miss Stokes may I speak with you?' her doctor, a nice lady who insisted on being called Megan not Dr West, came into the room,

' I'll go outside' Sam said he bent down and kissed Madison's head ' she's smiling it can't be bad' he whispered to her and she smiled at him as he left,

' So what's wrong with me Megan?'

' There's nothing wrong with you, you're pregnant' Madison's jaw dropped

' That's impossible'

' I thought so too when I read your notes, but it's true'

' No it can't be, I was diagnosed as infertile 4 years ago after an accident and told I would never conceive naturally'

' Well whoever the father is he's a miracle worker, you're pregnant, at least 14 weeks gone'

' 14 weeks!'

' Yes, well I'll let you rest and take all this in, I'll be back later to run some tests and we'll do a scan' Madison nodded in shock,

' So what's the diagnosis?' Sam said coming back into the room his face fell as he saw Madison ' oh my god Maddie what is it?'

' I'm…I'm pregnant'

' What! Oh my god…what the…oh my god Maddie is it mine?'

' Sam this is impossible I was diagnosed as infertile 4 years ago, and it's already 14 weeks along, I wasn't pregnant 3 weeks ago when I got my period'

' You think he did this?'

' I wouldn't put it past him; the question is what am I carrying? Oh my god Sam you have to get me out of here!'

' Why?'

' She wants to do tests and a scan, I don't know what's in there yet' Madison could feel the tears falling down her face, she was in shock and she was panicking,

' Maddie calm down, we'll go now' Madison couldn't relax until they were in the car and speeding down the road,

' I don't understand how he could do this to you, and for that matter why?'

' I don't know all I know is there's something growing inside of me and I don't know what it is' they stayed silent for the rest of the drive.

Sam put Lafayette in charge of Merlotte's and stayed with Madison, when the sun set they told Godric everything, he called Eric who came accompanied by Pam, Bill and Sookie, when everyone had been filled in the room fell silent,

' We need to contact Edward' Eric said quietly, he'd avoided Madison's gaze since they'd arrived,

' I have he's getting the next flight out' Sam said, Eric inclined his head in thanks, still avoiding Madison

' We need to know what's inside Madison, Pam would you be an angel and search for Charles Stokes, I want him found and brought back to me alive' Pam nodded at Godric's instructions and left, Madison stood up and everyone else stood with her, she looked around in shock,

' What I'm just going to bed, I'm tired'

' I'll go up and sit with you for a while' Sookie followed her upstairs.

Madison pretended to sleep and Sookie left after a while, she lay on her side and finally let her tears of fear fall down her face, she cried quietly for a while before wiping her face and deciding not to let this control her. An hour later the door opened and Godric stepped into the room,

' Madison, may I come in?'

' Of course' she lay on her side with the duvet huddled around her and Godric sat next to her,

' May I?' he gestured to her stomach, she nodded and rolled onto her back, Godric lifted her sweater to reveal her stomach and gently placed a hand over the cut, which was now scarring,

' You're healing quickly'

' I always do' he smiled and concentrated on her stomach, she looked down and noticed a very small bump starting to form on her flat stomach, Godric ran his hand over it slowly,

' It's human' she sat up and looked at him in surprise,

' Really?' he smiled and nodded

' 100% human, trust me' she smiled and relaxed, Godric stayed with her until she fell asleep; he kissed her forehead and left her to sleep. He left the room troubled, Eric was waiting outside,

' Well?'

' Human, completely human, which is surprising when you consider who the father is'

' Who is it?'

' Eric you know as well as I do who the father is'

' But it's not possible Godric'

' He managed to clone the dead Eric, anything is possible for that man'

' Should we tell her who it is?'

' In time, she needs to get her head around all of this' Eric nodded

' Is she sleeping?'

' Yes, perhaps you should sit with her tonight?' Godric put a hand on Eric's shoulder soothingly,

' Yes' Eric passed his maker quietly and went into the room, he heard Godric go downstairs and talk to Bill and Sookie before he relaxed and sat next to her on the bed. Madison was lying on her back, her breathing was slow and relaxed, Eric watched her closely, his thoughts wandered to the child growing inside of her. He gently moved the duvet and lifted her sweater placing his hand gently on her stomach, her closed his eyes listening to their two heart beats, the babies was so quiet compared to hers, no wonder no one had picked up on it before now, you had to make contact to hear it. He sat letting the rhythm of their hearts sooth him, he wondered if the child would look like Madison, would it have her beautiful eyes, her dark hair or her special gifts, or would it take after it's father. Eric opened his eyes and moved the covers back over her, he moved a strand of hair out of her face and stroked her cheek, she moaned gently at his cold touch. Edward knocked on the door, he'd managed to get on a flight that morning, he was exhausted from the flight, Lucian and Miles walked behind him, Miles had been withdrawn since the death of Rodrigo, Lucian was with them because of his medical knowledge, in all the years he'd walked the earth Lucian had studied at many medical schools, he enjoyed learning new things, despite his war torn appearance he was a highly intelligent, well read man, Edward didn't trust anyone else with Madison's life. They walked into the house and Godric filled them in on all the details, Lucian agreed to examine her tomorrow and left to purchase equipment,

' I contacted the hospital and told them her mom was a midwife and it was family tradition to let her examine her and take care of her, folks round here won't get involved in tradition' Sam said quietly to Edward as the two talked in the kitchen,

' Thank you Sam, for everything you've done for Maddie'

' It's no problem really' Edward smiled and rubbed his face, Marla had wanted to join him but Noah was ill and she stayed to care for her father,

' Sam you don't have any ideas who the father is do you?'

' I don't think anyone does, even Maddie, the only person who knows is the man who put it there'

' I always knew he experimented with growing foetuses and clones in a lab but not in another human' Edward sat down his face in his hands ' I should have anticipated something like this, I was so stupid to leave her alone'

' You couldn't have seen this coming, none of us could'

' You know what's really bothering me Sam, in all those years he grew things, he never used just human DNA, he always added vampire, wolf or shifter DNA, I'm worried about it, maybe it's human now but what if it's got wolf genes and at the next full moon it goes insane and rips Maddie in half trying to escape'

' You cant think like that, if there was anything else in there Godric would have sensed it, and there's definitely no shifter in there cos I'd sense it'

' You're right, I know you're right but she's my little girl Sam, I can't not worry about her'

' This is all gonna be fine Edward, Maddie's a fighter and you gotta look at it another way'

' What other way?'

' You're gonna be a granddad'.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Who's The Daddy?

Madison sat up in bed, her father was asleep in the chair in the corner, miles and Sam both had their heads resting on the bed asleep, she heard noises from the kitchen and assumed it was Sookie. She got up quietly, letting them all sleep, and walked out of the room, she heard someone walking round the room next to her and peeked through the crack in the door,

' You can come in Maddie' she jumped at Lucian's voice and pushed the door open,

' What's all this?' she said eyeing the equipment in the room

' I'm calling it the temporary pregnancy suite' he smiled at her and gestured to a chair, she sat down and watched him wire up a piece of equipment,

' Where did you get a sonograph machine?'

' Well I am a doctor, I can get what I want'

' You're a doctor?' he nodded smiling,

' Have you never asked who delivered you and Miles into the world?'

' It was you?'

' Yep, your dad trusts me to take care of you, hence all the machines, so how do you feel about a quick scan before breakfast?'

' I guess' she sighed as she spoke

' Lot to take in isn't it?'

' Considering I got no say in this yeah it is'

' It'll get better in a few seconds you wait' he said squirting a cool gel onto her stomach and moving the machine around to find the baby,

' I can't see how in a few seconds my entire point of view will change'

' You will'

' If you say…' Madison paused as she heart a gentle thumping sound

' That's your babies heart beat' he smiled at her as she stared wide-eyed at the screen ' feeling a little different are we?' he said proudly, she nodded slowly her mouth still gaping at the screen.

She sat at the table with Lucian, Sookie had cooked up a storm in the kitchen, Lucian wolfed down food while Madison kept one hand on her stomach and the other picked at her food,

' You have to eat' he whispered at her across the table, she nodded and took a bite out of her pancake,

' Morning sunny' her dad walked in stretching and kissed her on the head,

' Fine' he sat next to her and squeezed her hand, he looked at Lucian who nodded and smiled at him, Edward beamed with delight,

' It's all ok then?'

' Edward it's all fine now let her eat and stop worrying' Lucian scolded. Sam and Miles joined them eventually, everyone around the table talked animatedly, Sookie and Edward talked about names for the baby, Sam and Lucian were discussing the equipment he'd purchased and set up, Miles was flitting between both conversations saying she should name it Miles if it's a boy and Miley if it's a girl. Madison remained silent and crept out of the kitchen as they all talked, she opened the basement door and crept down and sat on the steps,

' How do they expect me to sleep with all that noise?' she looked up to see Godric sitting across from her reading,

' I can't think with all the talking, they're already picking names'

' They're excited, it's not happening to them so they don't understand your nerves' she nodded and put her head in her hands,

' Godric if you know it's human can you sense who the father is?'

' I have an idea but it seems impossible'

' I'm an infertile woman who's 14 weeks pregnant, surprise me'

' It was easy for me to decipher the genes in your child because they're also part of me' she looked up in shock

' It's yours!'

' No, not mine' she looked confused and then she understood,

' Eric' he nodded ' I don't understand how any of this is possible, for one he's dead surely a dead mans sperm and an infertile woman don't make a baby' she was aware her voice was getting louder and her anger was showing but she couldn't help it,

' With his experiments he may have found a way to take Eric's genes from my blood and implant it into healthy sperm, when you were told you were infertile did they suggest freezing your eggs for future IVF treatment?' she nodded

' He could have stolen some from the hospital they were kept at, it would have been easier for him to start growing the embryo in a lab to ensure it succeeded then implant it inside of you'

' I still don't understand why though?'

' Well that remains a mystery, until Pam brings him to me we wont know, I think it's really just to cause trouble in the family'

' How so?'

' Perhaps he thought we'd all abandon you or that when you found out you'd run away from them or maybe he just wanted to try growing one of his experiments in a human, that serum may have been a ruse, perhaps he needed a sample of your blood to see if the embryo would survive inside of you'

' This is all so much to take in' she kept her hands over her stomach

' Madison we're all here for you no matter what'

' Does Eric know?'

' I informed him last night while you slept, he stayed with you all night'

' How did he seem?'

' In as much shock as you'

' Does anyone else know it's his?'

' Lucian does, he's been around long enough to sense different genes in people like myself and he agrees with my theory'

' And it's definitely human?'

' Madison as I spent hours convincing your father last night please believe me, it's completely human' she nodded,

' I'm sorry I'll let you sleep, I've kept you up long enough' he inclined his head and moved back to the shadows in the basement.

That night Pam sent word that they'd found him, Godric, Miles, Lucian and Edward left immediately to get answers, Eric stayed to guard Madison, the room was silent and she suddenly missed the noise from that morning,

' How are you?' Eric asked, he looked at the floor as he spoke,

' You know we're having a baby you could at least look at me and I'm fine, my entire worlds been turned upside down but I'm fine' she practically shouted at him, Eric stood up towering over her, he bent back down when he was next to her and lifted her shirt, he lay his cheek against her stomach and closed his eyes, she watched him quietly and he settled on the floor keeping his face to her stomach,

' Who do you think it will look like?' she asked quietly

' You'

' You're just saying that'

' No I really do'

' They were planning names earlier'

' What did you say?'

' I didn't say anything I just left them to it and went to talk to Godric'

' I know this is hard on you Madison, it's not easy for me to contemplate this either'

' Its just going from infertile to 14 weeks pregnant is a bit of a head fuck' he smiled

' Try being dead and finding out you're going to me a father' she smiled and ran her hand over his hair, he sat up catching her hand and kissing it gently.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Unwelcome 

Madison watched his cold lips brush against her skin gently; he seemed to savour the taste of her skin letting his lips linger there,

' Eric' he looked up and met her eyes, she stood up and gripped his hand and pulled him towards the stairs,

' Madison we cant'

' Oh I think we can, I cant have a baby with someone I've never even slept with' she let go of his hand and began walking upstairs, seconds later she was pushed up against the wall and Eric's lips crashed against hers, his hands gripped her tightly and forced her body up the stairs, they reached her room and he lay on her bed, Madison climbed on top and straddled him as he tore her clothes from her body, quicker than she could draw a breath he was removing his own as well, she didn't even realise she was naked at first until she felt his cold fingers running over her skin. Eric forced himself inside of her determined to satisfy his hunger for her, she rocked vigorously on top of him and he groped her breasts, enjoying the soft feel of them in his hands and feeling her nipples grow more pert against his palms, he moaned as he began thrusting hard inside of her, she almost screamed at the feeling of having him inside of her, her entire body felt more sensitive, it responded quicker, it felt more, it felt different. Madison wondered if this was what pregnancy sex was like, Eric moved her, forcing her onto all fours and thrusting deep into her from behind, Madison cried out in pleasure as he gripped both her hips pulling her back violently, the sound of his flesh slamming against hers echoed around the room spurring Eric on, he loved that sound, he loved it even more when it was Madison's soft flesh making that sound with his. He pulled Madison back so she was kneeling but stayed inside her from behind, he moved slower but pushed harder, entering her deeper, he ran his fingers over her warm pussy and placed his finger on her clit feeling her pulse throb from all the tiny nerves she moaned and linked her arms around his neck, stretching her body out more and resting against his as she felt herself begin to climax, they both began moving in sync until Eric felt her body shake against his as she came and he joined her and gripped her body tighter as he came inside of her.

Madison gasped and Eric kept hold of her enjoying the feel of her body against his, he moved his hand and placed it over her lower stomach, he felt the small heart beat against her racing heart beat and smiled against her back. Madison pulled on some shorts and a strap top and climbed under the covers, Eric dressed and lay next to her on the bed,

' Did you have a family when you were human?' she asked him quietly

' Yes, I was married, we had 6 children though only three were alive at the time Godric turned me'

' Did you see them after you were made a vampire?'

' No, they grew up, had their own families and died, as far as they knew I was dead' Eric's voice was sombre as he thought of his past,

' I'm sorry I shouldn't ask you things like that'

' It's fine you're probably one of the only people I would ever tell' his hand rubbed her stomach comfortingly,

' I'm scared'

' I know, I can feel it radiating off you, I wont let anything bad happen to you Maddie'

' I know you wouldn't, what happened to the big scary Viking vampire?' she smiled, she could feel him smile against her back,

' Believe me if anyone tries to hurt either of you he'll make a very quick reappearance'

' That's comforting to know' she said sleepily, Eric stayed with her until it was time to leave, he found it soothing to watch her sleep.

_5 months later_

' Oh god my back' Madison exclaimed as she sat on the couch, she now had a fairly sizeable bump and the whole town knew she was pregnant, Eric moved to sit behind her and began massaging her back, she moaned happily as he eased the tension,

' Is that better?'

' Oh yeah' she moaned, he smiled, he spent every night with Madison, he was enjoying seeing her bump get bigger and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone other than her, he was excited to be a father again, despite the circumstances their child was created in. she relaxed back and lay between his legs resting her head on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair,

' Not long to go now' he heard the nerves in her voice and held her close,

' It'll be fine Madison'

' Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to give birth' Eric stayed silent but smiled at her tiny tantrum, they had this debate several times and he had learnt to leave it at this point.

Pam had found Charles, he was now in Godric's keeping, Sookie had insisted on helping and now spent most of her nights off trying to read Charles' mind, so far they hadn't managed to find out anything about the baby and he certainly wasn't going to tell them, Eric had asked for permission to beat it out of him, an option Madison strongly supported but Godric denied.

Her family had flown over but she couldn't stand the constant worrying and their thoughts about what kind of freak could possibly be growing inside of her, she finally snapped one day and they agreed to fly home to lower her stress levels. Madison had had enough, she wanted to know what was inside of her, Lucian and Godric could say it was human as much as they wanted but something still niggled at the back of her mind and she needed to put it to rest. She drove to where he was being kept, Sam had taken to guarding him through the day, she sat opposite him and he smirked,

' How are you Madison, you're looking very well?'

' Oh shut up' she leant forward and slammed her hands either side of his head, he hadn't expected that and he was shocked, he dropped his guard and she listened in,

" Stupid bitch, betray me for her dog man of a brother well now she can give birth to what she most despises, a vampires child"

Madison sat back and laughed hysterically,

" It's a shame I couldn't keep the child as a vampire, that would have been fantastic, but still at least she's stuck with that Northman vampire"

' What's so funny Madison?' he looked worried

' You really are an idiot, do you seriously think I hate vampires?' his worry turned to anger as he realised,

' You lied about everything'

' Yeah well you've cut me open twice and hurt my friends and family it's the least I could do' she stood up and turned to see Sam smirking in the corner, he walked her out,

' So I take it you found out everything that was worrying you?'

' Indeed I did' she smiled and got in the car.

She got back to the house before sun down and sat on the couch, her hand on her stomach, she jumped as she heard a knock on the door; she opened it to see a very unwelcome familiar face,

' Hello Madison dear, we need to talk about Drew'


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Strange

Madison shot up in bed her hands instantly went to her stomach, there was no bump and when she lifted her t-shirt there was no wound either. Her head throbbed and she saw someone walk through the door,

' Hey sunny lie back down' her father pushed her back down and stoked her hair out of her face,

' What's going on?'

' Eric found you in the lab, your grandfather was trying to cut your head open, we think he injected you with some sort of hallucinogenic as well, you've been out for five days and you've had a terrible fever, your mother and granddad are here'

' It was a dream'

' What was sweetheart?'

' I just had a strange dream must have been the fever, is mum awake I'd like to see her?'

' I'll go get her, you sure you're alright sunny?'

' Yeah it just felt so real that's all'

' That's the way his hallucinogenic is supposed to work sweetheart, he used it on Miles too' her father left the room and seconds later she heard her mother tearing up the stairs,

' Are you okay my angel?' her mother held her face and kissed her forehead

' Mum you know how grandma and I share a gift?'

' Of course sweetheart'

' Well did grandma ever see parts of the future?'

' She said she did, we were never completely sure, though she did predict that you were going to be a girl and that you would share her talents, why do you ask darling?'

' I just can't help thinking that parts of my dream could be real'

' What parts dear?' she explained the dream to her mother in detail and her mother was patient and quiet as she spoke,

' Well part of it's false, Rodrigo is well and alive, he's gone back to Brazil and Miles and Lucian went with him' Madison sighed with relief

' And your grandfather won't be coming after you to impregnate you with some lab grown spawn, he was killed'

' How?'

' Eric lost his temper, do you feel more at ease now dear?'

' Not completely, I assumed those were the far fetched parts but it's the last part that bothers me'

' Madison Drew's family have no idea where you are, and they cant link you to Drew's death, you'll be fine darling' Madison nodded and smiled for her mother, though in the pit of her stomach something still felt wrong.

She slept through the day and got up the net night, Godric sat alone in her kitchen,

' I knew you'd wake up soon' he said quietly, she sat opposite him and rubbed her face

' Your mother old me about your fever dream'

' Ridiculous isn't it' she said tiredly

' No, a tad far fetched but you had a fever and hallucinogens running through your system, it's only to be expected, you're quite lucky though Miles said the things he saw made him want to kill himself'

' I feel strange, it all seemed so real'

' That was his aim I imagine, don't worry about Drew's family Madison I've got some friends keeping an eye on them, if they come anywhere near Bon Temps Eric will be notified and he'll deal with it' she smiled and nodded at him

' I suppose you'll be heading back to Dallas soon?'

' Tonight'

' Tonight!'

' Yes I'm afraid I must go, I wanted to stay and make sure you were ok and now I have peace of mind I must go back and resume my sheriff duties'

' Can you come and visit?'

' Of course I will'

' Godric do you think what I dreamed…could he actually create children from human and vampire samples?'

' With that man anything was possible but I don't think it ever crossed his mind to taint the humans with our genes, he wanted rid of us remember'

' Would be good though wouldn't it for couples like Bill and Sookie, to know that they had the option of children'

' Indeed it would but after many years on this earth I prefer to stay away from science' she nodded and he stood up,

' I will keep in contact with you Madison' he kissed her on each cheek and began to walk away,

' Hey!' she sounded excited and he turned in surprise

' That's the way you always used to say goodbye to me' she smiled and Godric gave her a big smile back before leaving.

Life resumed itself aster a week or so, she went back to work and had to answer endless questions about her head injury, Pam came to Merlotte's one night to check on her and relished telling everyone that it was her fault Madison had that head injury,

' You just don't realise how sturdy some headboards are' she smirked as Hoyt stared at her in surprise; she winked at Madison, who along with Lafayette burst into hysterical laughter.

Madison and Sam had gotten closer again after everything, she found herself listening to his thoughts more often and wondering if he was thinking about her, she knew sometimes he was trying to distract himself by thinking the same thing over and over again. After her dream her feelings towards Eric had dwindled slightly, she knew she cared about him but she was also aware that she could never have a future with Eric.

She arrived at work early one evening to help set up and jumped as Sam, Sookie, Lafayette, Terry, Arlene and Tara all shouted surprise at her,

' What the fuck!' she clutched her chest ' are you guys trying to kill me?'

' Language Maddie, it's been a year since you came to Bon Temps' Sookie said brightly

' Really a whole year?' Madison said in disbelief, it had flown by

' Shit yeah it's been a year bitch, now blow the candle out on this damn fine cake I made so we can all have a piece before all them scary ass hicks get here' she laughed at Lafayette and blew out the candle and noticed Sam watching her, they sat around talking about all their first years and anything eventful they could remember before they had to open, Sam grabbed Madison's arm,

' Can you hang back later, I need to talk to you?'

' Yeah sure' she was confused now, what did Sam need to say to her that had to wait till everyone else had left?

The night felt like it was dragging on forever, it was Sookie's night off but she sat in a booth with Bill and they looked as loved up as ever, Jason was trying his luck with a girl passing through town and by the looks of things he wouldn't be alone that night, Arlene and Terry would share small talks as they worked and little smiles, Madison felt a pang, she wanted that. When everyone had finally left she flicked the lights in the bar off and went out the back to Sam's office,

' You wanted to see me boss?' he smiled as he saw her,

' Yeah come in Maddie' she sat opposite him and Sam rubbed his face, he seemed to be struggling to find the words he needed,

' Maddie…' she raised her eyebrows smiling, she had a fairly good idea what it was Sam was trying to say,

' Maddie I…'

' Sam'

' Yeah'

' Kiss me'.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Just Say Yes

Sam looked her in surprise as she pulled him towards her, she knew this is what he wanted and she had to admit she wanted it too. Sam laid her back on the desk and hurriedly pulled her shorts and underwear down, she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans with the same fervour, he pulled the down and lifted her leg up, their lips crashed together passionately as he entered her forcefully, she gasped as he pushed himself deep inside of her, Sam groaned as he thrust in and out her quickly, Madison gripped the edge of his desk and moaned, she stopped him and pulled her shirt over her head, he ran his fingers over her bra straps and watched them fall from her shoulders, he ran his hand over her back and looked for the clasp, she smiled at his confusion and pointed to the front clasp, he smiled and unclasped it immediately sucking her nipple, she moaned as he moved slowly inside of her,

' Not like this' he stopped confused again ' this isn't the position you were thinking about earlier' she said smiling, Sam bowed his head and smirked, he pulled out of her and she pulled him onto the floor, she stayed on all fours as Sam thrust into her from behind, he seemed to gain a burst of energy as he pounded into her harder and faster than before, he held on to her hips smashing them against him, Madison moaned louder as he ran his hands up her body and fondled her breasts, pinching her nipples and increasing her pleasure, Madison moved faster with him as she felt herself coming,

' Oh god…come for me Maddie' Sam's voice deepened as he spoke and she felt his hot breath on her back, she arched her back as he thrust harder into her and they both climaxed simultaneously. They lay on the floor naked, Sam ran his fingers over her body his dick pushed against the inside of her thigh as he lay on her,

' I didn't think…you know…I thought you…'

' Yeah I didn't think we'd do that again either' she said smiling

' Maddie after everything that's happened you do know how much I care about you don't you?'

' How much do you care about me?'

' I'm in love with you Maddie' she stared at him, his deep blue eyes gazed at her

' You are?'

' Since the first day I saw you' he said smiling, she held his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently, she wasn't sure what she felt for Sam, she knew she felt more strongly about him than she had ever felt about Drew or Rodrigo, but was it love?

' I understand that you may not feel the same Maddie, all I'm asking is that you'll consider me'

' Consider you?'

' Yeah you know, you're a beautiful woman, men are gonna throw themselves at you I'd just like to hope that I'd be the guy you compare them to' she smiled at his heart breaking honesty

' Sam there's no one else like you' she smiled and kissed her, they stayed there for an hour talking,

' So you have been in my head then, I cant believe you saw _that _thought though' she laughed and ran her hands up and down his back,

' It is funny though a man who can turn into a dog likes to fuck doggy style' she laughed again and Sam began to wrestle with her, growling gently in her ear as she giggled.

_1 year later_

Madison and Sam had been seeing each other openly for the last year; everyone in town loved it and kept asking when the wedding was and when were they going to hear the patter of tiny feet. Madison was getting sick of people pushing them and so was Sam,

' I swear to god if one more person asks me when I'm gonna propose I'm gonna ban them from the bar' Sam said sitting on the bed in his boxers and tossing his shirt onto a chair, he'd moved into Madison's though on late nights they still stayed in his trailer, it made for slightly naughtier sex,

' Aww you can't do that you'll have no customers left' she said kneeling behind him and rubbing his back, he leant back against her and moaned as she massaged him,

' You have a point' she smiled and kissed his cheek. Madison lay in Sam's arms, he moved and his warm skin pushed against her as he moved and his hand cupped her breast, she smiled as he moaned happily in his sleep. She was finally happy, she felt so safe and loved with Sam, she finally felt like her life was slotting into place. That morning Sam went to Merlotte's, he had a delivery turning up but he hadn't wanted to get out of bed, they had made love that morning and she lay naked in bed as he dressed,

' Come back to bed, call Terry and ask him to get the order' she sat up in bed

' I can't, don't get up' he sat next to her and pushed her back down onto the bed, he trailed kisses down her naked body and she moaned happily,

' Ooh don't go' she said as she ran her fingers through his hair,

' Have to' he said reluctantly ' but you have to be waiting here exactly as you are, when I get back

' Or what?'

' Or I'll have to fire you'

' Oh please don't fire me boss I'll do anything you want' she smirked at him

' You're killing me Maddie' he said kissing her and leaving.

Madison spent most of her days talking and sunbathing with Sookie,

' So how are things with the boss?' Sookie asked smirking

' You ask me that every week Sook, we're still not engaged and I'm not planning on having any babies anytime soon' Sookie laughed

' How's Bill?'

' Yeah he's ok'

' What that's it, what's going on Sook?'

' He's just become a bit distant lately and I'm wondering if he really wants to be with me?'

' Of course he does Sook, he's crazy about you, maybe you're just in a slow patch, you could do something to spice things up'

' Like what?'

' I don't know…make one of his fantasies come true' Sookie thought for a moment then smiled

' I take it you've thought of something?'

' Oh yeahhhh'.

Madison and Sam sat in the kitchen they were having a coffee before bed, she sat on the table and Sam stood between her legs running his hands up and down her legs,

' That was one of the busiest nights ever' she groaned

' I know I hardly saw you all night'

' Busy girl' she said smiling

' I was trying to ask you something all night'

' Oh yeah what would that be?'

' Marry me?' she opened her eyes wide and looked at him

' What did you say?'

' Marry me?'

' I don't know what to say'

' Say yes, Maddie I'm not asking you to grab a dress so we can go do it now, we'll stay engaged as long as you want, I just want you' she smiled as he opened the small black velvet box and showed her the ring,

' Oh my god that's…'

' Your grandmothers ring, I've had it for months, I asked your dad for his permission on his last visit and he sent it to me and said she'd always wanted you to have it' Madison smiled

' Maddie I want the rest of my life to be with you, I don't need to think about it anymore I've never been more certain of something in my life all I need to know is do you feel the same?'

' Sam…'


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Truly Happy

'…Yes'

' Really…yes?'

' What do you mean really? Of course I'm gonna say yes, but on the condition that we don't rush this'

' Agreed…you're gonna be Mrs Merlotte' he smiled and ran a hand over

' Oh that's weird' she said smirking as he placed the ring on her finger it was beautiful it was platinum with a diamond, he smiled and kissed her hand.

They announced the engagement and had a celebratory night at the bar, everyone asked when the wedding would be but both Sam and Madison said when they were ready. Six months flew by and Sam went out of town to visit his family, Madison hadn't met them but from what Sam had told her she wasn't sure she wanted to or that he wanted her to. Madison sat on the couch watching TV when she heard a gentle tap on the door; she got up and opened it,

' Pam! Wow it's been a while' she moved aside and Pam walked in

' Hey sugar how you been?'

' Yeah great thanks'

' Hmm I can see that' Pam took her hand and admired her engagement ring,

' Wow now that's a sparkler, the shifter has good taste, congratulations honey'

' Thank you, so to what do I owe the honour?'

' Well it's been a year and a half since I've seen you, thought I'd check in on you'

' All good here, so how are you?'

' Oh same old same old, sleep all day work all night you know me sugar'

' Hmm so he sent you to check up on me?'

' You know him too well sugar' Pam said smirking

' What does he want to know?'

' Just that you're ok and you're happy'

' Easy yes and yes'

' So when's the wedding?'

' When I'm ready'

' That's what I like to hear sugar, you're in control, well I should report back, congratulations again sugar' Pam smiled, stroked Madison's face gently and left.

Madison sat in the kitchen, she knew it wouldn't be long before he came, she was right minutes later the back door opened and Eric walked in, she couldn't help but notice he seemed slightly angry, Eric walked over to her and picked up her left hand to inspect the ring,

' Congratulations' he dropped her hand and turned around

' Well that sounded like you meant it' he turned to look at her, she stood up sighing

' Look I know you don't like him because he's a shifter but I love him and I'm marrying him'

' I accept that you're marrying him but I don't accept that you love him'

' Who do you think you are, you can't just waltz in here and tell me how I do or don't feel?'

' I know exactly how you feel'

' No you don't!' Madison shouted at him, she was angry, he always showed up when things seemed to be going well for her

' You seem to be forgetting we share blood, I know everything you feel'

' Then stop feeling what I feel'

' You don't really want me to' he moved closer to her

' Yes I do' Eric shook his head, he leant down and smelt her hair, she shivered and he put his arms around her, she couldn't help melting into his arms,

' Don't marry him Maddie?' she pulled away and rubbed her face

' What do you want from me Eric?'

' I want you' she knew he was being honest, she'd wanted him to say those words to her for so long but not now,

' For how long a day, a month, a few hours until the next little whore struts into the club and you get bored of me? No Eric I can't do this, I won't do this'

' It wouldn't be that way'

' Yes it would, I know you just like you know me' he turned around and placed his hands on the table,

' Madison it wouldn't, you and I could be together, we could make it work'

' No we couldn't, we're not Sookie and Bill'

' Don't compare us to them we're not them'

' No we're not them because they could make it work we couldn't, I'd get jealous and you'd get bored'

' That's not true'

' Yes it is, I'm with Sam, I love him and he keeps me safe'

' I could keep you safe' she smiled

' I don't doubt that but you can't even say what I want you to say'

' What do you want me to say?' she smiled and cupped his face in her hands

' If you have to ask you'll never know' she kissed him gently on the lips, Eric stared deeply into her eyes,

' If you are truly happy then that's what I want, but you know where I am if you need me'

' Thank you Eric' he smiled and placed his hand on her stomach

' Congratulations' he left and she put her hand on her stomach perplexed.

Madison pulled up in her driveway and ran upstairs to the bathroom, she sat on the edge of the bath waiting, she couldn't stand the waiting, finally the time had come, she picked up the white stick and looked, her mouth gaped in surprise.

She paced back and forth, she didn't know what to do, she wasn't even sure how she felt about this. It was still dark; she dialled Eric's number but got no answer, she walked downstairs and dialled Sam,

' Hey babe how's Bon Temps?'

' Same as ever'

' Nice, you missing me?'

' Yeah' she closed her eyes and leant against the wall ' so when you coming back?'

' I'll be back in a couple of days'

' In time for your birthday?'

' Of course, you ok Maddie?'

' Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to hear your voice that's all'

' Aww baby that's sweet, I have to go but I love you and I'll be home soon I promise'

' Ok night hurry back' Madison hung up and wanted to kick herself, why could she just not bring herself to tell Sam that she loved him? Why was it so hard for her to utter those three words to him?

Madison tried to get in touch with Eric but he wasn't answering, two days later Sam arrived home. She woke him up early,

' Tired here honey, drove all night to get back to you' he murmured

' I know and I appreciate that but you really need to open your birthday present'

' I really hope when I roll over you're naked with a ribbon tied round you'

' Sorry to disappoint but I know you'll like it' Sam rolled over and sat up, she handed him the small flat box, he looked at her and smiled,

' What did you get me?'

' Open it and find out, although technically I didn't get it'

' What do you mean?'

' Just open it' Sam opened the box and pulled out the white card and opened it, his eyes widened and he looked at her, she smiled as he tried to find the words,

' Happy birthday daddy'.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: No Matter What

Madison sat on the couch and stared at the TV, she'd been doing this for the last three days, she knew Sam was watching her from the doorway but she didn't acknowledge him. Sam returned to the kitchen where Sookie sat with a coffee,

' How is she Sam?'

' She wont say anything, she just sits and stares at the TV, I'm worried Sook, I don't know what to do'

' You need to give her time to come to terms with this Sam, a miscarriage is a huge thing for a woman, especially for a woman like Madison who's been told that having children is virtually impossible for her' Sam nodded and hung his head, Sookie could tell he was exhausted and she felt awful for him. Sookie was the first person Sam called from the hospital when Madison was taken in with strong abdominal pain, by the time Sookie had got to the hospital Madison had lost their baby, Sam and Madison had been devastated. Sam had never appreciated Sookie so much; she'd been a rock for him and Madison during the last few days, she'd been there for them and helped out more at Merlotte's. Madison flicked through the channels, not really focusing on any of them, she was in incredible pain, both physically and emotionally, she couldn't believe she'd lost their baby, it was her fault.

Weeks passed and eventually Madison managed to scramble some of her old self back, but the pain was still there, she didn't know who to turn to, she'd spoken with her mother, father, granddad, Arlene and had to listen to everyone's advice, she hated that everyone knew her personal business but she'd come to accept that if you live in a small town everyone knows everything about each other. Things with Sam had become quite strained, she felt awful, she knew it was her, he had been so attentive and caring but she kept pushing him away. Madison didn't want to argue with him, she cared about Sam though she had to admit it wasn't the same anymore,

' Sam, we need to talk' he leaned against the kitchen counter and rubbed his face,

' I know, I've been avoiding it'

' I have to but we need to talk Sam, if we don't we're just going to tear each other apart'

' You're right, I hate this Maddie, and I hate what we've become'

' What do you mean what we've become?'

' We're not the same anymore, it's neither of our fault what happened Maddie'

' I know you're right but I just can't help partly blaming myself, it was me carrying that baby Sam'

' Maddie that was beyond your control, you have to stop blaming yourself, I don't blame you'

' You don't?' he looked at her in shock

' Of course I don't, oh god Maddie please don't think I blame any little part of you' Madison got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Sam,

' So where do we go from here?' Sam whispered into her hair

' I care about you so much Sam but you're right it isn't the same'

' I hate that I said that but I we aren't the same, I care about you too Maddie'

' So where do we go from here?'

' All I know is even if we're not gonna be together I still want you in my life Maddie'

' Me too, so do I still have a job boss?'

' No matter what' he squeezed her tighter and kissed her head and she buried her face against his chest.

3 months passed, Madison had flown over to England after her talk with Sam and was quite happy spending some time with her family. Miles and Rodrigo joined them after Madison had been there a month, Madison was a bit on edge around Rodrigo and it was a few days before they had a chance to talk,

' I'm sorry Maddie, I heard what happened with you and Sam'

' It's ok, me and Sam will always be close but we aren't in a romantic place anymore'

' I also want to apologise'

' What for?'

' I feel like I ran from you, Maddie you and I…' he seemed to be struggling to find the right words so she cut in,

' You and I were there for each other at a point when we didn't want to be alone, it doesn't make us bad people' he smiled and relaxed

' You don't hate me for leaving so abruptly?'

' Of course I don't, I know miles needed you and lets be honest things would never work between us, the way I understand it we'd never have a normal life, you know marriage, kids mortgage blah blah blah'

' That is true it is very difficult, near impossible, for a human to carry a werewolves child to full term, most miscarry' she nodded and lowered her head at his last word, she hated that word,

' So what will you do when you go back?'

' Carry on, what else can I do?' he smiled and stroked her face affectionately

' You should know one of my friends who was at the lab with us that day has offered his services to you anytime you need help of the supernatural kind'

' Werewolf I take it?'

' Yes, born one'

' Born one?'

' His parents are both werewolves, it's not uncommon'

' News to me, is he a good guy?'

' One of the most honourable I know, his family own a company in Shreveport, he asked me to pass on his details and said that if you felt you were in danger don't hesitate in calling him, I think he may already be keeping a quiet eye on you though'

' What's his name?'

' Alcide Herveaux'

' Cant say I know the name'

' You may not but I guarantee you some of the people in Bon Temps will, he's a good man Maddie'

' I can tell, not many people would offer to help someone with my track record for trouble'

' It wont bother him, he has already helped your friend Miss Stackhouse'

' Sookie? With what?'

' Ahh you don't know?' she shook her head, confused,

' Bill Compton has been taken, no ones sure who by but a werewolf from a gang tried to attack Sookie in her home and since that happened Eric Northman involved Alcide to protect her'

' Oh my god poor Sookie she must be sick with worry'

' She's jumped right in to finding him, went to a local wolf bar with Alcide to get information'

' Sounds like Sookie, she's not one to sit on her behind when the people she cares about need her, trust Eric to get involved though'

' You should cut him some slack, he's been doing his best to keep Sookie safe'

' I thought vamps and wolves didn't like each other?' she raised an eyebrow quizzically at him and smirked,

' Not all of us do, though some of us have age and wisdom on our side so therefore we know that getting along is much easier than a full on war between the two species, though obviously not everyone agrees' she nodded her head

' So what's your plan after you leave here?' she asked him

' I have business to attend to in Dallas with Godric, then after that I shall return to my pack in Brazil'

' You have a pack? And what business in Dallas?'

' Yes I am a pack master and nothing major, just those church of the sun lot are regrouping and Godric has asked me to involve some of the wolves I trust to help'

' Help with what?'

' Daylight spying mostly, a bit of guarding, basically the daylight equivalent of what the vampires do'

' Is Godric worried about them?'

' He is concerned for the safety of others, they obviously now know they never had the real Godric and it has infuriated them'

' Are they worse than before?' he lowered his head

' Yes' his voice was solemn and quiet

' How much worse?'

' They're not just focusing on vampires, they've become aware of the presence of other super naturals and we know they wont announce this, it would just make them all seem like a crazy cult, but they are targeting them to send a message'

' You think they'd have just given up after all the trouble they've caused?'

' They're not the types to just lay down and ignore something, they are so filled with hate they will destroy themselves before they destroy us'

They ended their conversation there. Madison enjoyed her time with her family but she was starting to miss her friends, and she hated to admit it and would never say so out loud, but she wanted to see Eric again. She drove from the airport to Bon Temps and pulled up at her house to see Sookie and a tall, dark haired, good-looking man sitting on her front step,

' Sook what are you doing here?'

' Rodrigo called Alcide to tell him you were on your way back and he called me and we came over to wait'

' Well thanks for the welcome home party' Madison saw straight through Sookie's smile to the pain in her eyes, she wrapped her arms round Sookie, who began to silently cry against her shoulder,

' I'm so sorry Sook, any news?' Sookie couldn't talk through her sobs, so Madison looked up to the tall wolf man who shook his head grimly and picked up her bags,

' Oh you don't have to do that'

' It's no trouble' he smiled at her, for a big guy he had a warm smile and kind eyes, she smiled back and guided Sookie back inside. Half an hour later Sam arrived, she hugged him and he squeezed her tightly,

' Don't ever go away for that long again, I've missed talking to you' she squeezed his hand and was incredibly glad there was no tension between them. They stayed at her house for a few hours, Alcide eventually took a very tired and all cried out Sookie home and Sam had to get back to the bar, she sat in her kitchen and lit a cigarette, she debated whether or not to stop by the bar and see everyone but resolved not to since she was back at work in a couple of days anyway. She pondered Sookie's situation with Bill, it was so unlike him to just disappear and she had agreed that someone must have taken him, but who.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Assumptions

Madison went and sat on the porch with a beer, it felt good to be back in Bon Temps, though she did have to adjust to the heat, as soon as the others had left she'd gone upstairs and put on a pair of shorts and a vest. It was going to be a very muggy night; she sipped her cold beer and reclined back on the steps,

' Madison' her eyes snapped open at that voice and she slowly raised her head to confirm it was he,

' Eric' she nodded slightly to greet him, he sat next to her,

' I'm sorry to hear about you and Sam and the…'

' Miscarriage? And don't lie you are not sorry about me and Sam splitting up' she smirked, her eyes still closed, tears pricked her eyes as she said the word "miscarriage",

' You know me to well, fine I'm not sorry that things with the shifter fell apart, but I am sorry about the pain you've been through'

' You know what lets not talk about this because you have no idea what that pain feels like' she stood up and walked inside, Eric was aware he'd hit a nerve, Madison wasn't aware she'd hit one of his though, he followed her inside and tried to stay calm,

'Do not assume you know everything about me Madison' she paused halfway through the kitchen and turned to look at him, his tone held anger and she knew he was trying to keep his face calm,

' I was human once Madison' now she knew he was angry, Eric rarely called her Madison, it was usually Maddie,

' I'm sorry Eric' she really was, his face had gone from angry to a pained expression,

' Talk to me Maddie, don't give me the same bullshit " I'm fine," answers you give everyone else'

' What am I supposed to say' her voice faltered and she could feel her eyes burning with tears that threatened to escape any second, he guided her into the lounge and sat her on the couch while he sat at her feet,

' Do you blame yourself?' she nodded meekly and the tears began to fall

' Don't!' she had to look up at the demand in his voice,

' If you do it will eat you up inside Maddie, believe me' she put her face in her hands and shuddered as the tears rained down, he moved and sat next to her pulling her close so she rested against him,

' I had children when I was human' she looked up at him, he was looking away from her and she saw humanity in Eric Northman,

' I remember the pain I felt when they died, it's one of the few human emotions I really remember'

' Does it always hurt this much' her voice was hoarse from crying

' Honestly?' she nodded

' That old saying that time heals all wounds is bullshit, it has never stopped hurting me to think of the ones I've lost through both my human and vampire life, the ones I truly love and care about' she looked up at him feeling a mixture of pity for Eric and complete hopelessness,

' It will always be there Maddie, all you have to decide is are you going to let it consume you or are you strong enough to carry on?'

' I don't know'

' Yes you do, even I know the answer Maddie, you're no weak pathetic girl, you're strong and even though you don't realise it now you will overcome this' she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Eric, and how honest he was being,

' Thank you' he looked at her for the first time, he'd avoided her gaze and kept his head turned away throughout the conversation, she was surprised to see the blood stains around his eyes, she gently moved her thumb under his eyes and wiped a fresh drop away, Eric gripped her hand gently and examined his own blood on her thumb, he released her hand and she licked the blood off her thumb. Eric stayed with her, he reclined back on the couch and she rested her head on his chest, his body cooled her against the warm night, she actually did feel better after their talk, like an invisible weight had been lifted off her shoulders. They remained silent for a while before Madison broke the silence,

' Who do you think took Bill?'

' I have theories, but at the moment I'm not sure though I don't fully believe this is just werewolves working alone'

' You think they've got help, like vampire or shifter, oh my god what if they're helping those church of the sun assholes in return for immunity?'

' I ran that theory past Godric, he said he wouldn't put it past them but if Bill was in Dallas he'd know, he has another theory'

' What's that?' she raised her head to look at Eric

' He thinks Bill's maker could be involved'

' Who is Bill's maker?'

' Her name is Lorena, she's a very nasty piece of work'

' Does Sookie know about her?'

' Knows about her and has had the great pleasure of encountering her when we were all in Dallas'

' Do you think she's involved?'

' I wouldn't put it past her to play dirty and have wolves take Bill and then set some of them on Sookie, and being Bill's maker if she calls him he must answer'

' Calls him?'

' Summons him to her, as her child he is obliged to answer her call' Eric was surprisingly comfortable to lie on, he wrapped an arm around her and trailed his fingers gently up and down her arm,

' So Godric can do that to you anytime and you can do it to Pam?'

' Yes'

' So why doesn't Bill call Jessica?'

' He did try but she's still fairly new so she didn't realise what it was and since his first attempt he hasn't tried again'

' That doesn't sound good, so werewolves in Bon Temps?'

' A particularly nasty gang of them, one got a bite out of me at Sookie's house'

' Why were you at Sookie's house?'

' Sookie is your friend, yes?'

' Yes'

' She is important to you, yes?'

' Yes'

' And you are important to me, I didn't want you coming back here to hear Sookie had been torn apart by a werewolf'

' So you kept Sookie safe for me?'

' Yes'

' Thank you' Eric nodded to acknowledge her gratitude

' So Rodrigo says this Alcide guy is nice, is she safe with him?'

' I trust him 100%, Alcide wont harm Sookie or you, I asked him to keep an eye on you as well during the day when I cannot protect you'

' What do I need protecting from?'

' Your name has become quite famous among the super natural community, as has Sookie's, they know the two of you are telepaths, what they do not know is that you can hear their thoughts as clearly as you hear humans unlike Sookie, so at the moment you are not threats to them, but that information must not get out Madison' his tone was deathly serious and she nodded against him and moved slightly so she could cross her heart, his eyes hungrily watched every movement her finger made in that gesture, and she had to admit she was impressed with his self restraint,

' All this concern and worry is very unlike you?' she smirked at him laying back down, he didn't smirk back instead he stared at the ceiling,

' I don't want to see you in pain' he spoke quietly but she heard every word clearly,

' Why?' he didn't answer, she moved herself further up until her face was inches from his,

' Why, Eric?' his deep blue eyes opened and gazed strongly into her green ones, displaying a fraction of his strength he pulled her up closer to him, he edged his face closer to hers, she didn't back away, their lips were almost touching when…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Wave Of Nerves

They both jumped at the sound of the screen door out back banging open, Eric had been so absorbed in the moment he hadn't even sensed anyone approaching, they broke apart quickly just as Pam entered the lounge,

' Very cosy, Eric we've been contacted by Isabelle, your presence is required in Dallas again as is sugars here and Sookie's'

' What for?' Eric's tone held annoyance and Pam became aware she'd interrupted something, she smiled briefly but her face grew serious again,

' Pam why have we been summoned?' Eric's tone was sharper and even Pam winced as though she'd been cut with a knife,

' Godric is…missing'

' Missing or taken?'

' They're not sure hence the required presence of Sookie and cupcake'

' We need to get a flight sorted and a hotel booking'

' Already taken care of' Eric gave Pam a nod of thanks

' Pam please go and inform Sookie and ask Alcide if he will accompany us' she nodded and left, he remained silent, Madison knew he was worried and his face resumed that slightly pained expression,

' We'll find him Eric, we've done it before so we can do it again' he nodded and she took his hand, he gripped hers tightly.

Half an hour later Sookie and Pam were at Madison's house, Sookie had a bag in hand and hugged Madison, Madison had also packed and ten minutes later Alcide arrived with a bag. Madison called Sam and told him the situation, he was fine with them both having time off, they both offered to work extra hours when they got back, Sam was good about the whole situation. It was 5pm when they left Eric had a brief conversation with Pam in Swedish and gently stroked her chin before joining the rest of them, he pulled a thick blanket over his head as he walked to the car and Pam climbed into another blacked out car, the sun was setting but he was still cautious of its power over him. The journey was quiet as the car Pam had hired raced to the airport. Eric went a different way when the arrived to get in his travel coffin, Sookie, Alcide and Madison all boarded the plane, Sookie was nervous that the church of the sun were involved and both Madison and Alcide were aware of what had happened during her last encounter with them. Sookie slept on the plane, Alcide broke the silence between the two of them,

' We haven't really spoken properly I'm Alcide Herveaux' he held out his hand

' Madison Stokes' she took his, it was warmer than most other people, perhaps werewolves ran hotter than others,

' Have you dealt with the church of the sun before?'

' No but if you met my grandfather you'd know they're pretty much one and the same'

' Sookie told me about him'

' Bet you're glad you weren't around when he was?' she joked solemnly

' Is it true that…' he leaned in and whispered, ' that you can hear the thoughts of super naturals?' she nodded and smiled, he nodded with an impressed expression,

' Is it true you know Rodrigo?'

' Yes he made my brother'

' What's he like?'

' You're not a fanatic are you?' she smiled as she spoke

' No but he's so rarely seen and he is the oldest of my kind'

' He's one of the kindest and wisest people I've ever met, but he can also be the ruthless wolf as well' Alcide nodded, they chatted like old friends for the rest of the plane ride and when it landed they waited for everyone else to disembark before waking Sookie.

They stood on the runway waiting for Eric's coffin to be wheeled out, Madison had dropped all her guards as soon as the plane had landed, she knew Sookie had done the same, the church of the sun knew who Eric was and they would be waiting for his arrival. Alcide walked around them, his eyes darting everywhere, he was on guard as well, they were all wary, Madison saw Eric's coffin being brought off the plane and felt safer knowing he was close. They were surprised no one had attacked at the airport, they sat in the car and Madison had her arm around Sookie who was shaking, Alcide gave Sookie his jacket and Madison knew they were all wary of what was awaiting them. They arrived at the hotel and checked in, Madison walked around her room and looked out of the tinted windows at the sight of Dallas at night, they had been told at the front desk that Isabelle was waiting for them, Eric informed them that they had to dress up a bit for the meeting. Madison showered and applied some fresh makeup, she let her hair hang down in its smooth waves, when she came out of the bathroom there was a box waiting on her bed, she knew it was Eric's way of saying thank you for coming and she assumed Sookie and Alcide also had similar boxes waiting on their beds, she opened it and inside was a deep purple taffeta dress, it had a tight bodice and clung to her body ending just above her knees. It was stunning, she had to admit Eric had great taste, she pulled on her black stilettos and decided not to wear any jewellery, she was ready early so she grabbed her bag and went to Sookie's room. Sookie was wearing a pale blue dress it had thick straps covered in pearl beading and was a bit shorter than Madison's, her hands were still shaking so Madison did her hair for her. There was a gentle tap at the door and Alcide stood outside in a deep grey suit, even with his untameable hair he looked handsome, while Madison had been doing Sookie's hair, Sookie had explained about Alcide, his family and his ex Debbie. The three of them went down to the lobby when there was no answer at Eric's room, they assumed he'd gone to feed before the meeting, he was waiting by the front desk, his skin was slightly pinker and he looked healthier, he had definitely fed. He was dressed in a black suit, Alcide had Sookie's arm so Eric took Madison's, she knew his concern was growing without reading his thoughts, Alcide and Sookie walked ahead to the car while Eric spoke to the woman on the front desk, he had been having a conversation with her about the church of the sun and recent crimes they'd committed and was now thanking her for the information,

' What did you find out?' Madison asked him curiously

' They've been committing minor crimes against vampires and have become aware of the presence of the shifters and the wolves' she nodded and didn't question him further,

' Thank you for the dress, it's beautiful'

' I'm glad you like it' he smiled at her as he held the car door open.

They arrived at Isabelle's house, she greeted them warmly, the evening was slow and there was a lot of talking, by the end of it, it was agreed that Alcide and Madison would be the ones to infiltrate the church of the sun, since they knew who Eric and Sookie were, Madison and Alcide still had anonymity on their side. The meeting ended with Isabelle thanking Madison and Alcide profusely, they left and went back to the hotel, Madison sat on her bed and kicked her shoes off, she heard a faint knock at the door, Eric stood there he was fiddling with his fingers and his head was low,

' May I come in?' she nodded and let him in

' I wanted to thank you again for doing this, I know you are risking a lot and I want you to know I appreciate it'

' Eric I know you do and Godric's is important to me too' he nodded

' Plus I'll have Alcide with me, he wont let anything happen' he nodded again but he still looked solemn

' I wish it wasn't you we had to send in there'

' Well you don't have many options and even if they didn't know Sookie, I hardly think she's in the right frame of mind to do this'

' She will be close, when the sun sets we shall all converge on the building, Sookie will be listening for you all day so please keep regular contact with her' his eyes bore into hers as he spoke and she nodded,

' Promise me Madison, if anything happens let Sookie know and she will notify some of Alcide's connections and they'll help you'

' I promise' he had been gripping her shoulders throughout his speech and he relaxed his hands now letting them slowly trail down her arms, she enjoyed his cold touch as he let his fingers linger on her skin, she closed her eyes and leaned against him, the first wave of nerves swept over her and he knew it, Eric wrapped his arms around her and she shivered when she felt his lips gently kiss her head.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Deception

The next day Madison dressed conservatively, she put a stony blue dress on and a pair of black flat shoes; she swept her hair back into a low bun and applied natural makeup. Alcide was downstairs, he was wearing jeans and a smart shirt, he smiled and the two of them drove to the new headquarters of the church of the sun, she could feel Alcide's nerves and she gripped his hand with a nervous smile on her own face. They pulled into the parking lot and each took a deep breath to get a grip on themselves and prepare for their great deception, they plastered a smile on their faces before exiting the car. There were people outside, both of them recognised Steve Newlin and his wife Sarah, Sarah smiled and came over to greet them. Alcide and Madison had agreed to pretend they were married and both wore a fake wedding ring,

' Well hi there I'm Sarah Newlin, welcome to the church of the sun, may his holy light shine upon you' Madison bit the corner of her mouth as Sarah put her hands together in the prayer position and bowed her head to them, they did the same before Alcide spoke,

' Well you sure seem like nice people, we could use more like you in the world'

' Why thank you Mr?'

' Oh my apologies where are my manners I'm Jackson Hyde and this is my wife Charlotte'

' Pleased to meet you Mrs Newlin' Madison spoke politely but secretly she wanted to drop kick Sarah into a busy road,

' Oh please call me Sarah, Steve this is Jackson Hyde and his wife charlotte'

' Well it's very nice to meet you both, do we have new recruits to our holy crusade'

' If you'll have us' Alcide smiled and shook Steve's hand

' All are welcome, please come in' they walked with Steve and Sarah into the church like building gripping each others hand, luckily Sarah assumed they held each others hands tightly because of their love for each other, they took seats in Steve's office and politely accepted the coffee Sarah offered them,

' So please tell me about yourselves'

' Well Jackson and I have known each other for years through church, when we were both 18 we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, our parents were so happy the two of us wanted to marry, they'd always hoped we would' Madison spoke confidently and gazed happily at Alcide who returned the happy gaze and kissed her hand, he continued their fabricated story,

' We were married literally a few months after getting our parents consent, we waited for each other and I couldn't imagine my life without charlotte. But it hasn't been easy, Charlotte's brother enjoyed the unholy side of life, he strayed from his parents and his church and took up with vampires, he was dead within days of running away from home' Madison bowed her head and let the fake tears roll down her cheeks, Sarah gasped in shock and put a hand on her shoulder, Steve shook his head in disgust, Alcide placed his arm around her shoulders and continued,

' Charlotte and I have always agreed that the vampires existence is wrong but that just brought it all a bit too close to home, we plan on having children one day and I don't want no bloodsucker stealing my child away from the path of righteousness, I wont have it' Madison nodded to show she agreed with him and held his hand that rested on her shoulder,

' I couldn't agree with you more Jackson, I am sorry for your loss Charlotte'

' No don't apologise, he lost his way, I have never doubted Jackson's or my faith and I believe that the church of the sun are the only ones speaking the truth'

' Well thank you Charlotte it is refreshing to know some people still know what's right' Steve looked smug at thinking he had two more recruits. They were given a tour around the church of the suns headquarters, Madison checked in with Sookie to let her know they were safe, the sun was beginning to set and the people dwindled in numbers when there were few enough Madison could finally concentrate on locating Godric, she found him quickly, he was chained up in a room two doors away from Steve's office. Madison informed Sookie and when Steve and Sarah were saying goodbye to a family she told Alcide, he could sense the werewolves gathering outside and Madison could sense something else. Men began walking into the building all of them carrying a weapon,

' What's happening?' Madison added panic to her voice as she asked Sarah; she had read enough of their minds to know what they had planned,

' We captured a very old and dangerous vampire and they've come to execute him'

' Are they soldiers?' Alcide asked

' Yes they are the soldiers of the sun, if you'd like to consider joining them Jackson I can put in a good word with Steve for you?'

' Really I'd love to thank you Sarah' he lied and gripped Madison's hand behind her back, she turned and smiled up at him like a proud wife,

' Oh you two are so in love, you were meant for each other' Sarah gushed happily, they both smiled and Alcide pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek gently,

' Steve honey, what do you say we let Jackson and Charlotte stay to watch the execution, it might help Charlotte get past her brothers death to know these creatures can be stopped?'

' What a wonderful idea honey, what do you guys say?'

' Oh Steve that would be wonderful, you're sure we're not imposing?' Madison asked in her sweetest voice,

' Of course you're not, we'd be happy to have you, in truth you two seem so dedicated to our cause and we want you to know we appreciate that', at that moment Godric was brought into the hall, he was chained with god knows how much silver chain, Madison held in the noise of disgust that threatened to escape her, Sookie's voice in her head was a welcome distraction,

"_Eric and the other vampires are outside and he said the wolves are also positioned, do you have Godric"_

"_He's right on display Sook, tell Eric they can attack, Alcide and I can get Godric out of here"_

" _Will do, Maddie, both of you be careful"_

"_We will Sook"_

Madison turned to face Alcide and kissed him on the lips this had been their code to let him know that everyone was ready.

Steve and Sarah returned from talking to one of the soldiers and smiled at them,

' I am so happy you two will be here to witness the power of his holy light destroy evil, tonight we are truly united in our cause and again may I say how much we appreciate you joining us'

' And may I say' Madison dropped the polite tone in her voice, she knew Eric was outside she could hear his thoughts, ' that we are so grateful you let us in here and brought Godric out to us, we really appreciate that' she smirked and knew Alcide was smirking too, Steve looked dumbfounded and dint even seem to register the front doors being smashed in by a pack of very angry werewolves, vampires followed them in and the fight ensued.

Alcide took Steve down in human form and began beating him unconscious, Sarah screamed in rage,

' Not againnn!' Madison couldn't help thinking that with all the other super naturals that existed, if banshee's existed too Sarah was surely related to them somehow with a scream like that, Sarah lunged at her but Madison had anticipated this and moved so Sarah went straight down on the floor. Madison pinned Sarah and soon felt Isabelle's presence; she looked up,

' Allow me to take care of her, go get Godric out of here, Eric said take him back to Sook' Madison knew this was code for get him back to the hotel and let him feed, she jumped up and Isabelle was pinning Sarah's screaming form to the ground in a second, Alcide was next to Madison and she turned to see two wolves dragging Steve Newlin out of the church, she knew he was still alive, she could sense it, Sarah was soon dragged out with him by two vampires, kicking and screaming the whole way. The vampires and wolves were still fending off the soldiers; Eric was guarding Godric fiercely, throwing men across the room when they tried to stake Godric or set fire to him. Madison and Alcide ran over, Alcide joined Eric in defending the weakened Godric while Madison removed the chains; it took her longer than she wanted it to, there were yards of silver binding Godric and he was very weak,

' I knew you would come' he said smiling ' my little Maddie' he seemed delirious from the lack of blood and the burns so she just smiled. When she finally had him free, she supported him and talked to him to keep him conscious, the soldiers' numbers were diminishing quickly but she knew Eric would stay and destroy them all to appease his anger, Alcide took Godric's other side and the two walked him out while five wolves guarded their escape.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: I Don't Want To Bite You

The drive back to the hotel was silent, when they finally got there Alcide went to check on Sookie and Madison took Godric up to her room. She sat him on the bed; he was still weak,

' Do you want me to call down and ask for them to bring you…someone?'

' No thank you'

' Well Eric will be back soon maybe he can take you downstairs to feed?'

' I don't want to feed on any of them and Eric wont be back until before dawn he's angry and needs to take his frustration out on something'

' Oh…well you still need to feed Godric, do you want a couple of true bloods?'

' No Madison may I ask something personal of you?'

' I guess?'

' May I feed from you?'

' Me?'

' Yes I don't need much, but I'd rather it was you than one of those strange humans who enjoys it' Madison thought hard, he had to feed and it was Godric after all,

' Ok' she sat next to him and offered her left arm to him; he hesitated,

' Something wrong?'

' I don't want to bite you, would you mind if I just cut you a little?' she seemed surprised and yet strangely touched that Godric was choosing not to permanently mark her a bite, she reached for her bag and pulled out a pocket knife Sookie had given her for a worst case scenario, she made a small but deep cut in wrist. Blood began to flow down her arm and Godric sucked gently at her wrist for a few minutes before gently licking the cut until the blood stopped,

' Thank you Madison' she smiled at him, when she looked at him properly he still didn't seem himself, she hesitated but had to ask,

' Godric what did they do to you?'

' Torture, torment, threats, starvation, burns, sleep deprivation among other things' she shook gently,

' How long did they have you?'

' Two weeks' he was quiet as he spoke and she hated seeing him like this,

' Can I do anything?' He smiled as he looked at her

' You've done more than I could possibly have hoped, you freed me and you fed me, I can ask no more of you'

' Yes you can, what do you need?'

' I don't want to be alone Madison, is it pathetic that I fear they will take me again?'

' Of course it's not, you've been through such a traumatic time I don't blame you, you can stay in my room and maybe you should come back to Bon Temps for a while' he smiled as he looked at her

' You've done more for me than I could possibly have hoped, you freed me and you fed me, I can ask no more of you'

' Yes you can, what do you need?'

' I don't want to be alone Madison, is it pathetic that I fear they will take me again?'

' Of course it's not, you've been through such a traumatic time I don't blame you, you can stay in my room and maybe you should come back to Bon Temps'

' Thank you I appreciate the offer, I would like that very much it would be good for us to actually catch up and I need to get away from Dallas, plus I've never visited Eric's business what is it called again?'

' Fangtasia' Madison couldn't help smirking as she said the name,

' Very erm…creative' he said a small smile on his lips that Madison suspected was all he could manage,

' How comes you needed so little of my blood to heal?' the question had been plaguing her and she had to ask,

' Your blood is very strong, you must remember that because you had Eric's blood so young it has sort of…well…stayed with you and of course through Eric you also have my blood, in fact I'm surprised the blood hasn't given you slight gifts'

' Gifts like what?'

' Well faster healing, more strength, I think it affected your telepathy because you never used to be able to hear the thoughts of super naturals'

' Really?'

' Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if a part of you is subconsciously blocking its effects out'

' Could I really do that without knowing?'

' It is possible, if you like when I stay with you we could work on it?'

' I'd like that'

' You are by no means weak Madison, but I must say if there's the slightest chance we could raise your strength and healing I'd rest easier knowing you could defend yourself'

' You and me both, it would come in handy at work when it comes to dealing with a customer who's had one too many'

' Yes indeed…Madison do you remember much of your grandmother, the one you share the telepathy gift with?'

' Not really why?'

' She had other gifts, I was always curious to know whether you'd inherited those too'

' Other gifts, Like what?'

' We'll discuss them later, I must rest' Madison felt tired too but her mind was buzzing with all this new information.

She lay on the bed and Godric nestled next to her, there was nothing sexual about it, Godric was always a guardian to her now it was her turn to be his guardian, she lay on her back and Godric rested his head against her shoulder, she knew he wouldn't be cold but she pulled the silky throw over him.

There was a gentle tap on her door a few minutes later, Godric was dead to the world and she knew it would take a lot to wake him,

' It's open' Eric walked in, he had changed his clothes, she assumed the others had been too torn and bloodied in the fight,

' How is he?'

' He's fed and he's been asleep for a little while, I think he just needs some time'

' Did you call the front desk for someone for him to feed on, I'll make sure they charge it to me?'

' No I didn't call' she raised her arm to show the small cut that was rapidly healing, Eric held her arm and inspected it,

' He chose not to bite you?'

' He said he didn't want to mark me like I was his' she smiled faintly and a ghost of a smile crossed Eric's face as well,

' He's going to come back to Bon Temps with us for a while, I offered to let him stay with me, is that ok with you?'

' Yes of course, it will be nice to have him around again'

' He wants to come see Fangtasia' she smirked and a proper smile crossed Eric's face

' The fang bangers will love that, did he not want his own room? She shook her head gently so as not to disturb Godric,

' He didn't want to be alone' Eric nodded solemnly and she saw anger flash in his eyes,

' You know what they did to him don't you?' he nodded again and the look on his face told her that he didn't wish to pursue that subject,

' What happened to the fellowship members?' she asked

' Most are dead and the cover up is beginning, Steve and Sarah Newlin escaped, we're not sure where they are' Eric looked tired

' Do you want to stay as well?' he looked a little taken aback by the question but regained his composure quickly,

' Are you ok with that?'

' Would I offer if I wasn't?' he smiled and walked around the bed to lie on her other side, he lay next to her and pulled the covers from under himself to wrap around her before nestling in next to her,

' This feels vaguely familiar?' Madison was thinking, she knew she hadn't shared a bed with Eric but it didn't feel weird to have him lie next to her,

' You used to crawl into my coffin when you were younger' Eric's voice was quiet and muffled slightly because he was resting his head against the top of hers, his lips kissed the top of her head so gently she barely felt it,

' I did?'

' You were very young so when you went to bed it was still to light for us to wake, and you didn't like being alone so you used to crawl into either mine or Godric's sleep space, though generally it was mine because I was there more'

' I don't even remember that' her voice was getting groggier, she was at the point of exhaustion now,

' Thank you Maddie'

' No worries'

' No I mean it thank you, what you did for me tonight…I wont forget it'

' I'll take your car if you're feeling that grateful' he smiled and stroked her hair, she fell asleep with his cool hands caressing her hair and even when she was in a deep sleep Eric didn't stop running his fingers through her hair.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Learning New Lessons

They arrived back in Bon Temps a day later, Godric hadn't wanted to stay in Dallas any longer than he possibly had to and in truth neither did any of the others; Sookie was dying to get back to see if there was any sign of Bill.

Alcide had been amazing, he'd loaded Godric's travel coffin into the hire car and personally escorted Eric's to the car Pam sent, she was waiting by the car, the sun had only recently set but she looked relieved to have Eric back in Shreveport, she nodded in acknowledgement to Madison and Sookie across the runway before the car sped off. Eric and Godric had decided to sleep for a bit longer, they had spent the best part of that day in a meeting with Isabelle's people, and so they hadn't had their sleep in the day. Alcide drove to Madison's and carried Godric's coffin down to the basement for her,

' Thank you Alcide, for everything'

' It's no trouble I'm glad I could help, partly I'm selfish it's only a matter of time before those church of the sun lunatics start on the werewolves, better to nip these things in the bud' she smiled and said goodbye,

' See you at work Sook, call me if you need me ok?'

' Thanks Maddie I'll see you tomorrow' Sookie had been so quiet for the whole trip even Eric had started to worry about her, Madison knew he'd questioned Isabelle and a few other vampires to see if they knew anything about Bill's disappearance but so far he'd hit nothing but dead ends. She walked back into her house and collapsed on the couch, she looked up to see Godric emerging from the basement,

' You need more sleep?' she mothered him

' I've slept enough, the older you get the less you need, how awake are you feeling?'

' I'm ok I slept on the plane why's that?'

' Perhaps we can have that talk about your grandmother and working on seeing what else you can do?'

' I'm game' he looked at her a little confused by the modern saying

' I'll take that as a yes' she nodded and smiled

' So we know you're telepathic but what else can you do?'

' That's it as far as I know?'

' Think Madison there must be a time you remember doing something else out of the ordinary?' she sat and one scenario did spring to mind, but she hated to think about it,

' There is one I can think of but I really hate talking about it'

' If you do not wish to speak it then show me?'

' Show you how?'

' Project the thoughts into my head'

' I don't know how to do that'

' You do, you just don't know you do, if your grandmother was alive she could have taught you so much, here hold my hands and think very clearly of the thing you don't wish to speak of' she took his hands and thought about that night, about every little detail;

"It was in the early days of her marriage to Drew, he was blind drunk and raging at her, something she'd become accustom to in the passing years, he was shouting and beating her, her threw her like a rag doll across the kitchen from the hallway, panic and terror completely overtook her but so did a burst of adrenaline, Drew was advancing on her menacingly, she threw her arm out wildly and the beer bottle on the table flew across the room and smashed against the wall right next to Drew's head, Drew had been so shocked it seemed to sober him up immediately, she felt the rush leave her and once again felt weak and powerless to his inevitable attack, that was the first night Drew beat her so badly that she had to go to the emergency room"

She pulled her shaking hands from Godric's and had to bite her lip to stop herself crying at the memory,

' Did you ever do that again?' he asked her quietly, she shook her head

' I always thought if I did he'd end up killing me'

' Your mind blocked it out so doesn't that just show you what else it could be blocking out?' she nodded

' Your grandmother could do that too'

' Move things with her mind?'

' Yes telekinesis, a very rare gift, how did you feel when you did it?'

' Scared mostly'

' Look past the fear Madison, something else took you over and you didn't do that out of fear, although panic may have altered your aim'

' I don't know I just felt this rush of adrenaline, a need to stop him'

' We must work on this Madison, it is too good a gift to go ignored' she nodded, she was just as eager to gain the ability to move objects with her mind,

' But first I believe we need to master your blood'

' And how are we going to do that?'

' I have tasted you, I know what lies sleeping the blood that flows through your body, and you are capable of so much'

' Like what, you have to help me out here I feel like a stupid kid asking questions like how? What? Why? All the time'

' You are far from stupid, I believe mine and Eric's genes are in your blood lying dormant for now just waiting to wake up'

' So how do we wake them up?'

' By force'.

Godric was fast and his aim very accurate, she was trying to dodge the punches he threw at her but she was rarely successful,

' Remind me why we're doing this?' she panted as they paused

' We are working on your reflexes, your speed, your strength and your healing, I believe we can improve all of them if we can just figure out how to trigger it'

' Well I don't think we've triggered the healing process yet' she clutched her rib, which had taken several hard hits from Godric 'so this is what tough love is like'; she said jokingly, he smiled and turned to attack again.

They'd been doing this in her back yard for a week, Eric stopped by a few times and watched with curiosity, she was getting faster and stronger, Godric smiled like a proud parent,

' We're getting there' he said happily as she sank down on the porch next to Eric,

' I'm glad someone's enjoying this'

' Perhaps enough physical training for the night, lets work on the mental side of things' she watched as Godric pulled a gun from under her jacket on the porch,

' Eric if you wouldn't mind?' he gestured for Eric to stand opposite him a few feet away,

' Now Madison I want you to prevent the bullet from hitting Eric using only your mind' she gaped at him in shock,

' You can't be serious?'

' I am' they had worked on her telekinesis, she'd managed to send several glasses flying across the room, though not all attempts worked,

' Come on Madison we don't have all night' Eric joked, she glared at him as he smirked confidently, Godric cocked the gun and shot at Eric, Madison made no attempt to stop it, Eric was hit in the arm and he growled angrily,

' You didn't even try to stop that one'

' Whoops' she smirked at him and he laughed despite his anger

' Come on you two' Godric took charge of them like they were two children messing about in school, he fired again and Madison concentrated, the bullets course diverted just before it was about to hit Eric and hit the fence panel, Godric smiled broadly,

' Now we're getting somewhere'.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: A Massive Favour

Madison sat on the porch and watched the sun set; she'd been at work all day and felt exhausted. She watched Eric stride confidently over the lawn from the wooded area,

' Where's Godric?' he asked sniffing the air for his makers scent,

' Went to visit the Shreveport pack leader for the werewolves and to extend his thanks to Alcide for his help'

' So no lessons for you tonight?'

' Guess not' she smiled widely at the thought of a night off

' He'll expect me to keep up your teaching you know?'

' I figured you'd say that'

' Perhaps we could just work on the telekinesis for a while?'

' Ok but only a little bit cos I'm tired' she held out her hand and he pulled her up with great ease.

An hour later they sat in the lounge, Madison had her feet resting on Eric's lap as she lay back,

' You're getting very good' she smiled, her eyes stayed closed,

' Did you actually just compliment me Eric?'

' I compliment you all the time' he smirked, at that moment Godric arrived back at the house, Madison instantly sensed he was uneasy and opened her eyes to look at him,

' What's wrong Godric?' Eric was first to speak and she looked at him to see he was suddenly very alert,

' Rodrigo has been challenged for his leadership of his pack, it is unsettling many of the other leaders'

' Who'd be stupid enough to challenge Rodrigo?' Madison asked

' He's another wolf, half Rodrigo's age but no match for him in strength'

' So why all the worry Rodrigo can handle that?' Eric sat back against the couch; he didn't consider this an important issue,

' There is something about this that troubles me, I will go to Rodrigo and observe the trials, and Madison Rodrigo has asked if you would accompany me, he suspects foul play and would like you there to use your talents?'

' I guess I could, I need to clear the time off with Sam though' she stood up and grabbed her cell phone,

' Hey Sam I need a massive favour?'

' How long do you need off?' she could hear the smile on Sam's face,

' I'm not really sure I have to go to Brazil'

' What's happening in brazil?'

' Things are kicking off in the wolf community, someone challenged Rodrigo for his position as pack leader'

' Ooh not good, they'll change the trials for a challenge, it'll be a fight to the death, I assume your going because there has to be something shifty going on if anyone was stupid enough to challenge Rodrigo and your gifts may be required?'

' Got it in one'

' Take as long as you need'

' Thanks Sam how's Sook tonight?'

' Quiet, she's not herself, Maddie I'm thinking I may go to where Bill was taken and have a sniff around, I know it's been a while but I might pick something up?'

' Be careful Sam, whoever took Bill would have no problem killing you remember that?'

' I will, I'm not going alone I was thinking I might give that Alcide guy a call, wolves being the best trackers and all?'

' I'm sure he'll help if Sookie's involved' she smirked, she knew Alcide had growing feelings towards Sookie,

' You picked up on that as well huh?' he laughed

' Hard not too when you have my talents'

' I meant what I said Maddie be careful and anything you find out pass on subtly'

' Don't worry Sam I'll be fine, keep my job open cos I'm coming back for it and tell Sook I'll call her when I figure out the time difference'

' I will take care'

' You too'

After what felt like years later the plane finally landed in Brazil, the heat hit Madison instantly but she smiled when she saw Rodrigo and her brother waiting by a large black car,

' Oh it's so good to see you guys' she hugged them both

' You too sis, we got Godric already, he's in the back' Miles said as Rodrigo smiled and she realised he had picked up her luggage,

' Thanks, you ok?'

' Yes and no'

' You're not seriously worried about this challenge are you?'

' I am, never assume anything is certain' he looked solemn and she hated to see him like that,

' Don't say that, you'll be fine, remember you have a werewolf, a vamp and a very talented human on your side' his face relaxed into a genuine smile and he held the car door for her.

The sun set and Godric rose and went straight to Madison,

' I figured something out?'

' What's that?' she said as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail,

' I know why you are so talented, I've been tracing your family history for weeks and I have the answer'

' And that is?'

' Your great-great- grandmother was a fairy'

' A fairy?' she raised a sceptical eyebrow at him,

' You believe in vampires, werewolves, shifters and you know maenads exist and you don't think fairies could?'

' Well when you put it like that'

' You have a small quantity of fairy blood in you, it skips generations and doesn't seem to be in Miles but you have it, I knew there was something almost…intoxicating about your blood and that's it'

' So the talents could stem from fairy blood in my family?'

' Indeed'

' So could that be why Sookie has talents like me as well?'

' I'd stake my life on it'

' No pun intended I assume' she smirked and Godric smiled, he seemed genuinely excited to gain this knowledge,

' So what does it mean?'

' It means you are capable of growing in strength and power the more you use it, I looked into you great-great-grandmothers life and she was very talented, your grandmother who also inherited the blood used it more towards witchcraft'

' Witches as well?'

' Yes, I think you could become very powerful if you looked into it, I knew your grandmother and she used her power to do many great things, being a witch doesn't automatically mean you're evil'

' Well now you've got me thinking, so what could she do, I mean she must have had a power of choice?'

' She was quite fond of freezing and blowing up objects though I think her temper was the influence on the blowing up power'

' Freezing like ice or just stopping things?'

' Both I think?'

' Now that could come in handy, how do I learn that?'

' All the knowledge is within you Maddie, it is passed down at birth from elders, when you need it you'll know what to do'

' That's very cryptic Godric'

' Would you like to know something else?'

' Are you going to tell me I have an uncle somewhere who is a centaur?' she said sarcastically,

' No, and if you're going to be sarcastic I may not tell you'

' No tell me?' she mock pouted at him

' I tracked down your great-great-grandmother'

' She's alive!' Madison was genuinely surprised and her tone showed it

' Very much so, she's 92 but very much still alive and practicing magic, I contacted her and she's very eager to meet you'

' Why is this the first I'm hearing of her?'

' She faked her death and ran here to Brazil when her life was threatened though she has always kept an eye on all on you in one way or another'

' And you think she'll be able to help me accelerate my powers?'

' I'm hoping she can'

' When do we go see her?'

' After the trials, one thing at a time'


	49. Chapter 49

_**Please review guys, I'm starting to think you don't want Madison and Eric to get together lol x**_ Chapter 49: Trials And Tribulations

They arrived at an old warehouse, it was just after sun set and she and Godric stepped out into the colder night, she wore tight black trousers, black ankle high flat boots and a white t-shirt that clung to her body, Godric wore his usual ensemble but instead of white, tonight he dressed in black, it seemed only right to mark this dark occasion. The warehouse stank of dog and Madison admired Godric for his control, his senses were more heightened than hers and the smell must have been putrid to him but he didn't show it. They stood near the front near an older man who Madison couldn't help thinking she'd met before?

' Madison this is Jackson Herveaux, Alcide's father'

' Oh that's why you seem familiar, nice to meet you Mr Herveaux'

' Pleasure to meet you Miss Madison, I've heard wonderful things about you and please call me Jackson, you are considered a friend to the Shreveport pack you know?'

' I am?' the two men smiled and nodded

' It's a shame we have to meet under these circumstances though'

' Yes I'd rather it was anywhere but here as well' she said they shared a solemn smile and Madison set to work scanning the room and dropping all guards to hear the minds around her. She paused and a smile broke her face when she saw Lucian, as soon as he saw her he walked over to join them,

' Madison it's good to see you again, I must admit I feel better about this knowing you're here'

' Good to see you too Lucian, how is he?'

' Strangely nervous, he doesn't like this at all'

' So he suspects fouls play like the rest of us then?' Jackson cut in; Lucian turned and smiled,

' Jackson I didn't expect you to come all this way?'

' Rodrigo's a good friend to the Shreveport pack I offered to come show our support to him, we all back him'

' I wouldn't bet on that' Godric cut in, even Madison was surprised by his remark,

' You think this is going to happen in all packs, all the original leaders are going to be challenged under strange circumstances?' she asked him quietly

' Yes, I got a distinct impression that younger wolves are planning uprisings everywhere, even Isabelle has been visited by the Dallas pack leader because he is concerned'

' This is not good' Lucian muttered, all their faces fell

' So if Rodrigo wins tonight do you think it will make them all think twice?' Jackson asked Godric

' Let us hope so, it has happened before among vampires, a youngling challenges someone in authority like a sheriff and when they are put in their place no one dares try it again for a long time'

' He can do this' Lucian's voice was full of unwavering certainty and they all nodded in agreement.

Rodrigo emerged, he wore only his black trousers, Miles followed behind him, Madison had been told Miles would be Rodrigo's second and her stomach knotted to see him, the challenging wolf came next, the room instantly divided into who was siding with who, Madison was pleased to see the majority stood by Rodrigo, apart from a few foolish younglings and some who should have known better. The man was tall but shorter than Rodrigo, he had lighter skin and dark eyes that held none of Rodrigo's warmth, his hair was also lighter and his face held a look of over confidence,

' Little bastard thinks he's got it in the bag' Lucian muttered angrily, he was shaking and Madison put her hand on his shoulder to calm him,

' Maddie I'm begging you, despite my confidence in my old friend, if you find anything out tell me and I'll end this and shame that grotty little bastard'

' In a heartbeat' she muttered her anger was growing just as much as Lucian's as Rodrigo's opponent put on a show of flexing his arm muscles for the crowd,

' Dick!' she spat angrily, the three men around her laughed quietly as the rules were outlined,

' Rodrigo, current pack master will fight in three rounds against his challenger Drake, do you both have a chosen second to take your place should you choose to involve them?' both men nodded and the elderly man speaking continued,

' Each round will last until one opponent manages to pin his opponent for more than ten seconds, the wolf who claims the most victories will be pack master, understood gentlemen?' again they both nodded, Drake smiled a sickening smile, Madison focused on his mind, he was thinking of different tactics he was going to use, not all of them playing by the rules. Madison was truly angry now and she attempted something she'd only done with Sookie before;

"_Rodrigo don't freak out and don't look at me, it's Maddie by the way but I suppose you guessed that, I've had a snoop round his head and seen some of his dirty tactics I'm going to show them to you so you'll be prepared, let's just say he doesn't intend to play by the rules" _Rodrigo gave a small nod to show he'd understood and she projected the images into his head, he smirked a little with his head bowed when she was done and he nodded again,

' Found something out already?' Jackson asked smiling

' Just a few underhand tactics I thought he should know about' she smirked at him and he gripped her shoulder thankfully, the elderly man who was obviously refereeing spoke again,

' Wolves take your forms' both Rodrigo and Drake began to shudder as they transformed, Rodrigo into his black, glossy wolf; Drake into a more chocolate brown, dull wolf and then it began.

Madison found it hard to watch sometimes as the wolves tore chunks from each other, Rodrigo won the first round thankfully, but Drake managed to pin him and win the second, they took a break and Lucian went over to check on his friend,

' Have you caught anything yet?' Godric whispered to her

' No' Madison couldn't hide the worry in her voice, how was Drake so strong for a fairly new wolf, it bothered her and she edged away from Godric and Jackson and moved closer to Drake and his gang that surrounded him,

"_It should have kicked in by now"_ she stopped where she was and listened, concentrating on Drake and his second in commands thoughts,

" I need more time for it to kick in I can feel it working, I wouldn't have got him in the second round if it weren't, why wont this stupid vamp blood work faster"

' Go get me more, I wont win without more' he whispered to his second, who obediently rushed outside,

"God why did I agree to this, I don't even like Drake and I don't see why I have to drain the damn vamp in the van, I got nothing against vamps", she'd heard enough,

Madison knew everything she needed to and pushed her way back to Godric,

' He's taken vampire blood that's why he's getting stronger, Drakes got a vampire chained up in a van outside, his seconds gone to get more blood' she explained breathlessly, Jackson immediately took off outside, Godric's expression scared her, she had never seen him so angry, she could almost feel the waves of rage flowing off him,

' Go and inform Lucian' he spoke slowly but his tone showed his rage, she nodded and pushed through the crowd to where Lucian was inspecting Rodrigo's wounds, after she'd told them both Miles and Lucian roared with rage, Rodrigo stood and obscured Madison from Drakes view, the whole room had turned to see what was happening,

' You're sure?' he whispered to her

' Positive, Jackson's gone to stop his second getting the blood and I'm not sure what Godric's doing but he's angrier than I've ever seen him' Rodrigo nodded and turned to look at the referee, Madison saw Godric next to him, the two men were talking and seconds later the referees face held the same anger as Godric's,

' This fight is over, Rodrigo remains pack leader' the crowd instantly began murmuring,

' Perhaps Rodrigo's challenger would like to explain why?' Godric challenged Drake, Drake had a mixture of terror and anger on his face, but Godric matched the anger and increased it,

' I have no idea what you mean?' he was going to play innocent,

' Then allow me to tell your pack what you have been doing, you've been draining one of my kind to increase your strength and you currently have him or her chained up in the back of a van outside, where you have just sent your second to fetch more blood for you, did I miss anything?' anger spread around the room and suddenly every wolf who had sided with Drake crossed over to join Rodrigo,

' I wouldn't touch the scum that is vampire blood' he shouted defiantly

' Bad move' Madison muttered, a deep growl erupted from Godric,

' You dare to stand before me and your brothers and lie, you dare to drain my kind to pursue your career aspirations?' the referee could sense Godric was ready to pounce,

' Let the pack leader decide his unworthy opponents fate' he shouted over the noise the crowd made, Rodrigo stood still and looked at Madison, at that moment Jackson walked in supporting the weak vampire, he was young in appearance but not in age, Madison could see the wisdom that came with age in his tired eyes, Jackson was also dragging Drakes unconscious second along the ground. Madison felt Godric's rage grow, he knew this vampire,

' Andre?'

' Godric' the vampire called Andre gave a small nod; it appeared to be all he could muster,

' You drained the child of queen Sophie-Anne LeClerq!' it didn't seem possible for Godric to get any angrier but he managed it, there was uproar among the pack and Madison knew they were all thinking the same thing; Sophie Anne would demand retribution for this, Rodrigo sensed the tension as well, Lucian and another pack member were restraining Drake so he couldn't run, and Rodrigo spoke;

' Godric, Andre is your kind and it is your kind that have been wronged here not mine, I leave his fate to you' a wicked smile flashed on Godric's face, Madison knew above anything else Godric hated drainers, Godric crossed the floor and spoke quietly with Andre,

' I have conferred with Andre, and he agrees that without justice Sophie Anne will personally demand satisfaction, therefore I have no choice but to appease the queen and slaughter your pack member' the room fell silent, no one dared argue with Godric right now, vampire or not,

' Agreed' Rodrigo said, Godric nodded and removed his black tunic,

' Then let him fight me to the death' Madison gasped with everyone else.

The fight was quick, with his vampire blood running low Drake was no match for a vampire of Godric's strength, as a final brutal act Godric tore the wolfs head from his body as though he'd just pulled a flower of its stem. The crowd began to disperse, several of the younger wolves came to offer their apologies to Rodrigo, and he accepted them graciously and immediately called Eric to inform him of Andre's whereabouts. When it was over Madison sat on her bed in Rodrigo's house, Godric walked quietly into the room,

' Do you think me wicked?' she opened her eyes and smiled at him genuinely shaking her head,

' Never'.


	50. Chapter 50

**FIFTY CHAPTERS PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW TO CELEBRATE XXX** Chapter 50: Tears

They spent a few days at Rodrigo's house, after the first day Miles vanished off somewhere, when he hadn't returned four days later Madison was starting to panic,

' Where is he?' she asked Rodrigo, her voice shook as she held back tears, Godric squeezed her hand comfortingly,

' I don't know, I cant pick up his scent and he's never stayed away this long, the entire pack is out searching for him' they were shaken from their worry by a sharp thump on the door, Rodrigo reached it first and almost pulled it off it's hinges opening it. A young girl stood there, she was heavily pregnant and in great pain, she cried out and Rodrigo instantly went to her aid, supporting her and helping her inside. He sat her down on the couch and she let out another cry of pain, seconds later the door flung open and Miles crawled through, to say he was bloodied was an understatement, miles was coated in blood and it seemed to flow from him creating a large puddle instantly on the white, tiled floor, Madison ran to him as fear gripped her heart like a vice,

' Miles what happened, are you ok?' it was hard to tell how much of the blood was his

' Maria' he pointed to the girl who was ready to give birth any second, Madison nodded,

' My partner…our child…attacked by rival' he was breathless, Godric stayed with the girl called Maria, while Rodrigo and Lucian rushed over to Miles,

' Name him Miles?' Lucian said while he inspected the wounds

' Javier' he was growing weaker ' Maddie…protect the baby' she nodded and gripped his hand, Lucian face had turned a nasty shade of grey and Rodrigo looked as though his heart was breaking,

' He will be brought to justice Miles, be peaceful my child' Miles gripped Rodrigo's hand with his free one,

' Love…you…Maddie' Madison felt like her heart had just shattered into a thousand pieces,

' Love you too' tears flowed down her face, she felt his hand go limp and his eyes closed, both Rodrigo and Lucian let out an animalistic howl, Godric bowed his head and a tear of blood fell slowly down his cheek, Maria let out a scream of agony. Several pack members who guarded Rodrigo's house were there in seconds, they carefully wrapped Miles' body and carried him into a spare room, Lucian was focusing on Maria, she was screaming and Madison stood in the doorway looking at the pool of Miles' blood;

' Maddie' Rodrigo was at her side, he was giving her a strange look, he ran his finger over her cheek and pulled it back to show her, there was no tear on his finger but blood. She stared in shock and Godric came over,

' You cry blood when you are in true pain like us' she felt her legs weaken and he gripped her tightly,

' Come the girl wishes to speak with you' she let him guide her over to the panting young girl, she sat beside her and acting on instinct she took her hand,

' Please take care of Miles child?'

' What do you mean, the child still has you?'

' Not for long, I know I will die bringing him into the world and I have made my peace with that, at least miles and I can be together, but the child will need you, all of you, so promise me'

' I promise' the girl screamed again and time seemed to slow down, seconds later a small cry pierced the room,

' You have a son Maria' Lucian smiled and handed her the child, she gazed lovingly into his eyes,

' Miles wanted to call him Michael he said it is your fathers middle name' Madison nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed down on her nephew,

' Michael' she said smiling, she looked up to see Maria was no longer breathing, though her lips retained her smile of joy at getting to see her son. Madison took Michael from her arms and held him close,

' She's gone' Lucian solemnly informed Rodrigo, he nodded,

' Let her be at peace with Miles, now they can be together'.

The week flew by, Madison's parents and her granddad Noah flew out for Miles' funeral, the entire pack was there, it was held at sundown so Godric could pay his respects and Madison smiled a little when she saw Andre arrive with a tribute to her brother. The funeral passed in a blur to Madison who cradled the sleeping Michael in her arms throughout the ceremony, afterwards she sat in Rodrigo's house with her family, Godric, Rodrigo and Lucian, her father rocked Michael in his arms, silent tears falling from his eyes. Her mother was the first to break the silence;

' Tell us why this happened Rodrigo?' she was quiet as she spoke

' Miles and Maria have been in love for years they had my blessing and planned to marry next year, Maria fell pregnant and they were married in secret with a few close friends as witnesses. Javier also loved Maria but she did not feel the same, she spurned him and he never forgot it. He and Miles would fight constantly and one day he challenged Miles for Maria, Miles won and Javier swore vengeance, I banished him from the pack and this is what my actions caused' he put his face in his hands

' His actions were his own, don't you dare blame yourself' Madison was as surprised by the force in her voice just like everyone else in the room. Her parents honoured Miles' last wish and left Michael with her, they were both too shaken over their son's death, as they said their goodbyes her father stopped to talk to her;

' I was thinking, maybe it would be better for us to all be together, we don't see each other enough'

' That's true we don't'

' Your mother and I were thinking of moving to Bon Temps'

' Really?' Madison couldn't hide the hope in her voice

' You're ok with that?'

' Of course I'd love to have you guys a few minutes away, is Noah coming too?' Noah was her granddad though he always insisted she call him Noah,

' Of course, it was his idea really and after all of this well…' he didn't have to finish Madison understood him perfectly.

A few days later she prepared to leave with Godric, Javier had been caught the night before and Rodrigo had personally seen to it that justice was done. They were packed at sun down to begin the drive to find her great-great-grandmother, who she learned was called Florence, Rodrigo was obviously pained by their leaving,

' You will let me visit wont you?' he asked Madison as he held Michael to him,

' I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you, whenever you want to or you want me to bring him here, don't be afraid to call'

' Thank you Maddie'

' No thank you necessary after all if Godric's right he'll need you one day'

' He will be a strong wolf one day' he smiled as he held Michaels hand in his, she couldn't help smiling,

' Just think Maddie if things were different we could have had our own pack?' he smiled at her and she laughed, it felt good to laugh again,

' And what children we'd have, telepathic werewolves' he laughed as well and smiled as Michael looked up at him, taking him in,

' He's going to be a handful' Rodrigo stated passing her nephew back

' If he's anything like Miles then definitely, Rodrigo I have to ask you something?'

' Anything?'

' Will you be Michaels godfather?'

' Really?'

' Of course who else would I ask?' she said laughing

' I'd be honoured'

' Great I'll call you when I get settled back in Bon Temps' he pulled her close and kissed her,

' Maddie, you know I think of you as more than just my friend, you are family to me and if you ever need anything you know where I am'

' Thank you' she said and kissed him back, she walked outside and settled Michael in the brand new car seat Rodrigo had bought, before setting off with Godric.

They drove for a few hours before reaching the small town, Godric directed her to a small isolated house, and she was surprised to see a woman standing outside looking at her watch. As soon as Madison stopped the car the woman was at the window,

' You're very late you know, I expected you months ago'

' We ran into complications Florence' Godric said getting out of the car

' I know, I saw, but you're here now' Madison could only stare at her in awe, her mouth gaping, this did not look like a woman in her nineties, she looked more like she was in her early fifties,

' Don't just sit there catching flies Madison let me look at you properly' Madison climbed out of the car and stood still, Florence eyed her slowly and smiled,

' So powerful for one so young, but I always knew you'd be a force to be reckoned with, now bring in my latest grandson, we have a lot to do'.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Taken And Gone

Madison had been with her great-great-grandmother Florence for a month, Florence's trial and lessons were much harder than Godric's. Godric didn't stay at Florence's house with Madison, instead he lived at Rodrigo's house, Michael with them, and he visited every night he could spare. Madison sat in the midday heat, Florence handed her a drink of water, there was a noticeable change in Madison. Her brothers death had hit her hard, now what drove her to increase her powers was not just the idea of them, but the need and urgency to protect the ones she loved, she decided that if she was going to learn witchcraft she'd be the best;

' You're learning much quicker than I thought you would' Florence remarked, staring out into the deserted land around them,

' Not quickly enough' Madison said, she barely ever spoke anymore, so Florence eyed her with mild surprise,

' You will get there but you mustn't rush it, we haven't found the thing that triggers the real power in you'

' I thought we had, are you saying I could be stronger?' Florence nodded and smiled knowingly,

' Yes, the fae blood is strong in you, mix that with the large amounts of vampire blood you consumed as a child and your birth right and you have one of the strongest witched in existence' Madison stared at her,

' What birth right?'

' There are few witches who posses your strength, I've heard of none recently, witches like you and I only come along once in a blue moon my dear'

' Why are we special?'

' Who knows, even the wisest and oldest couldn't tell you, it just is' Florence smiled at her granddaughter and they resumed the gruelling day of training.

Another two months passed, Madison was more powerful, her telekinesis was perfect, one slight of hand could demolish a skyscraper, her telepathy was also stronger; if she focused she could hear Rodrigo cooing over Michael all those miles away. Godric hadn't visited for 3 weeks and it concerned her, one night he finally came with a guest in tow. Madison sensed him, she smelt his scent, she heard even his silent steps as he approached; but she also knew he wasn't alone and she also recognised the scent of the other vampire with him, she walked outside to see Godric and Pam walking towards the house, she couldn't help smiling, she hadn't had a battle of wits with Pam in so long;

' Here comes trouble' she said as they approached but her face fell instantly at the expression they both held,

' What's wrong?' she asked them both

' Eric has been taken' Pam stated quietly

' Like Bill?'

' We don't know' Godric's voice was sombre but she could hear the anger threatening to spill over,

' I've called him but there's nothing and he hasn't called to Pam' they all stood quietly,

' What will you do?' she asked Godric

' I have every aide at my disposal searching for him and Sophie Anne has sent out some of her best trackers, meanwhile Pam will take over Fangtasia and I will be temporary sheriff until he is found' Madison nodded

' Any news of Bill?' she asked

' Not a thing' Pam said quietly

' Madison it is important you listen to me, an attack was made on Sookie a week ago, and the shifter Sam, there wolves of Shreveport are all on edge, this is getting dangerous, you must be careful'

' You think that whoever's doing this will come for me?'

' Yes' he hated to say that,

' I'll be careful' he gave her a small smile

' We must go we have much that requires our attention, be careful and keep in contact with me or Pam at all times' it wasn't a question it was an order,

' I will' they made to leave, Pam moved forwards and in a move that shocked Madison, hugged her, she wrapped her arms round Pam,

' We'll find him Pam' Pam smiled and nodded but one claret tear rolled slowly down her cheek, Godric gripped both Madison's hands in his and kissed her forehead,

' I mean it Madison be careful, be on your guard at all time no matter where you are or who you're with' she nodded again and the two of them sank into the darkness.

Two weeks passed with no news of Eric or Bill, an attack was made on a vampire in New Orleans, a second in command to the area sheriff, and that vampire had also vanished. Madison was itching for someone to make an attempt on her life, Florence wasn't teaching her alone, Lucian had arrived two days after Madison and he was teaching her several different means of defending herself, he taught her to shoot a gun, something that apparently came naturally to her, fight with a sword and hand to hand combat. At the present he had admitted there was little else he could teach her, after Miles' death she had thrown herself into her new studies with great fervour and he now considered her strong enough to take on the super naturals of this world, she of course knew without Eric's blood running through her she would never be competing on their scale. She listened to Eric's blood flowing through her every night hoping to pick something up, anything, but for two weeks there had been nothing;

' Penny for your thoughts?' Florence asked sitting gracefully next to her granddaughter

' I hate sitting here feeling useless while the people I care about are suffering and I hate not knowing who is causing them pain'

' All will become clear when the time is right'

' Will it though, how can you know?'

' You doubt yourself too much, he doesn't'

' Who doesn't? Godric?'

' No the one whose blood flows within you'

' Eric, I doubt he worries himself about such trivial things'

' Oh but he does' Madison looked at her, she was smiling her knowing smile which meant she wasn't going to share how she knew this, Florence didn't smile for long though. She stood abruptly,

' Go Maddie'

' What?'

' Run' she grabbed Madison and yanked her to her feet with more strength than Madison could ever imagine she had,

' Why?'

' You will sense the danger before you see it soon, and they are not easy to sense, take this it is yours now' she pulled a chain over her head and thrust it into Madison's hands,

' I don't understand?'

' Keep it with you at all times, you are the strong one now, run'

' Run where?'

' Anywhere away from the people you love' Madison could sense it then, danger was edging closer to them, she understood the warnings hidden in her grandmother's last statement,

' What about you?'

' I have lived long enough, my only purpose was to stay here and teach you, I have done that, I can show you nothing more, now run' she picked up a bag and handed Madison a set of keys,

' Run, when you have run a mile you will find a car, follow this directions I left in the glove compartment, you must become a shadow on this world now, never be seen, never be heard, never give in to your rage or it will destroy you' Madison nodded, red tears in her eyes,

' You knew this would happen?' Madison said staring at the bag and the keys,

' I had a good idea it would now go, you are wasting time' Madison threw her arms around her grandmother for the last time.

Hours later Godric, Rodrigo and Rodrigo's pack were scouting the scene,

' They tore her apart' Rodrigo stated solemnly

' She knew what would happen, she protected Madison to the end' Godric said as stepped over a piece of what used to be Florence's arm,

' Where is Maddie, none of us can get her scent?'

' That is good because that means they cant either, Florence has placed her magic in Madison now, she is safe that's all that matters'

' Where has she gone?'

' Even I don't know'.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Santa Claus

Sookie felt as though the entire world was splitting at the seams around her, Bill and Eric taken, Madison missing, vampires being abducted, the werewolves on edge, Pam and Godric left holding the fort; this was not how things should be. Madison had been gone for 4 months since Godric had come to tell Sookie what had happened, Sookie tried to reach out to Madison but felt only static. She was jolted from her thoughts by Sam asking if there was any news, she merely shook her head and retreated back in to herself.

Madison clutched her head, Sookie was trying to contact her again and she desperately longed to hear a friendly voice but knew she couldn't. She had waited in the desolate house out in the middle of nowhere; she had travelled for the first month of her disappearance, mostly by boat, car or walking. She had been exhausted when she finally reached the house that Florence had left the address for; Florence's last instructions had been for her to stay here until the right person came. She'd been waiting for three months and there was still no sign of another soul out there, she was getting frustrated and spent much of her time occupying herself with training, which Florence had obviously intended. The bag she had given her contained some clothes, money, several guns and a key to a safety deposit box at a bank. She lay down in her bed that night and after a few seconds sleep had taken her, the same awful dreams also returned, dreams of Miles' bleeding to death, Florence being torn apart by an unknown enemy, Eric being tortured, her parents screaming as flames consumed them, she jolted awake and was instantly on her guard at the crack of light that appeared under her door. She got up slowly, gun in hand, and crept out of the room, she looked to see the light and some faint noise coming from the kitchen, she moved slowly and cautiously downstairs until she reached the kitchen door, she nudged it open and dropped the gun in surprise;

' Mrs Whitely?' she said in shock

' Who were you expecting Santa Claus?' Madison stood gaping at her,

' Don't just stand there catching flies, pack your bags we have to move' Madison nodded and went back upstairs. She emerged back in the kitchen dressed and ready to go, Mrs Whitely drove,

' Mrs Whitely I don't understand?'

' Call me Evie dear'

' Ok Evie what's going on, what are you doing here?'

' Who do you think was watching you all those years and reporting back to Florence? May she rest in peace'

' You?' Evie nodded ' what are you?' Madison added raising a suspicious eyebrow,

' Fairy' she said simply, she lifted up her long, wavy white hair to show the points on her ears,

' Is that why you helped me escape Drew?'

' Yes, I wanted to sooner but on your grandmothers orders I had to wait until you made the decision to leave, so I waited five years biding my time'

' And you're the person I had to wait for?'

' Yes, your grandmother told me that if anything happened to her I was to take care of you'

' So where are we going?'

' To the bank first, you give me the key, we don't want any sightings of you and I'll collect the item your grandmother hid for you, then we must go back to Bon Temps and sort out this mess'

' What's happened while I've been in hiding?'

' It's a lot to tell you'

' Please tell me?' Evie exhaled deeply and began,

' I'm afraid it's very much all bad, you know the vampires Bill Compton and Eric Northman have been taken?' she nodded ' well about nine other vampires of either powerful positions of general power as in strength, have also been taken; among them is queen Sophie Anne and Russell Edgington, the king of Mississippi, so now all the super naturals are on guard' Madison could sense there was worse yet to come,

' And well…then…your parents…'

' They're dead aren't they' Madison couldn't help the twinge of rage in her saddened voice,

' I'm afraid your mother and grandfather perished in an arson attack, your father survived'

' Where is he now?' Madison wanted to run to her father, she wanted him to hold her like a child again and at the same time a fierceness rose up in her, she wanted to protect him,

' He's in a safe house with the wolf pack in Shreveport guarding him, Miss Stackhouse is with him, you can contact her if you want?'

' Not yet, they're definitely safe though?'

' Very' Madison sat rigid in her seat; she could feel the cool, thick tears falling from her eyes,

' So you really do cry blood?' Evie was casting glances at her

' Yes'.

They pulled up at the side of a large building, Evie parked in the shadows and Madison gave her the key to the safety deposit box. Within minutes Evie was back in the car, she handed Madison a long mahogany box;

' What is it?' Madison asked her mind more focused on the loss of more people she cared about rather than the strange gift,

' No idea open it and see' Madison examined the wooden box more closely, it had intricate carvings all over it, it looked oriental and incredibly old, she opened the clasp at the front and pulled the lid open; inside, covered in an oriental jade coloured cloth was a samurai sword,

' It's a sword?' Madison sounded a bit unappreciative as she looked at it

' Be careful!' Evie said sharply, swerving the car a little,

' Why?'

' That is a very old sword and it is sacred to the vampires, one of the oldest vampires owned it'

' And where is said vampire now to wield it?' Madison asked derisively

' No one knows, he just vanished one day, the sword has been passed from guardian to guardian, and it's rarely used'

' He vanished?'

' Yes some say he gave himself up to the sun, others say he's still out there somewhere, but no one knows it's all hearsay'

' So what am I supposed to do with a rarely used sword?'

' Wield it' Evie said smirking

They arrived at a small house in a busy street,

' We'll stay here a few days, you need to practice with that thing' Evie jerked her head to the box that encased the sword,

' I know how to use a sword'

' You do?'

' Yes Lucian taught me'

' Well bugger staying here then, we'll drive through the night'

' You still haven't told me where we're going'

' I'm not sure yet but I have a feeling all will become apparent soon, we'll have to attend a summit for…' Evie slammed her foot on the break and they stared ahead into the dark road, Madison could sense something lurking there and she knew what it was.

Madison stepped out of the car, grabbing the sword out of the box as she did,

' Silly girl' a voice out of the darkness whispered, though it sounded more like a shout to Madison with her heightened senses,

' You cannot use that on me'

' Wanna bet?'

' I'm not a gambling woman'

' Shocking!' Madison said sarcastically, Evie sat frozen at the wheel, at that moment the speaker made herself known in the dim street light, she was beautiful to behold, she was like a porcelain doll, perfect, flawless skin, beautiful bud deadly eyes, long silky, raven hair, she wore a simple black dress suit and she had what looked like fox fur draped delicately over her shoulder,

' What do you want?' Madison asked, she had no fear of this splendid vampire, and the vampire knew it,

' So I have found the one who can wield my sword?'

' It's yours?'

' You were expecting a man?'

' Well…yeah'

' Everyone does, it's nice to know the rumours I started have held firm, but no that was my sword, I wielded it, now I shall show you'

' So you're not just here to try and kill us?'

' Killing either of you was never my intention, but come we are wasting time, we must abandon this car, they'll start tracking it soon'

' Why should I trust you?'

' Maddie' she heard her fathers voice coming from the black car parked behind the vampire,

' Dad?' he emerged, he looked haggard but unharmed,

' Come on sunny we have to move' the vampire had already helped Evie out of the car and retrieved the bags,

' Bout time you got here' Madison heard Evie mutter,

' I am Li' she bowed her head to Madison,

' Madison' Madison said inclining her head in the same way ' I can already use a sword I've been trained'

' Not this sword, this sword will command your respect and you cannot wield it properly until you know your full strength, I can show you how to achieve this'

' Guess I don't have much choice do I?' Li smiled and gracefully shook her head,

' Come there is much still to learn'.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Choices

Li drove quickly through the night, she finally came to a stop outside a tall apartment building and got out of the car helping Madison's dad out and grabbing a large majority of the luggage;

' Where are we?' Madison asked her father

' This is Li's penthouse, we'll be safe here until we have to leave for the summit'

' What summit?'

' A summit between the vampires, werewolves, shifters and no doubt a few other super naturals to decide a plan of action'

' When is it?'

' In two weeks, Madison listen to me very carefully, what Li is going to teach you is very important and potentially life saving please obey her every word' Madison nodded and they walked into the tall building. Li lived at the very top and she had the entire floor, the penthouse was huge and was very simply decorated in whites and creams, it also housed a large collection of Japanese artefacts of various kinds.

They had been there a few days and Madison and Li spent most of the time locked in a room that Li liked to call her training room. Li had been right this sword did indeed command it's wielders respect, she had only been able to hold it out on the street the night she'd met Li because Li was there. Madison was on her knees gasping for breath, Li circled her like a hunter circling it's weakened prey;

' You think your enemies will give you a breather?' she asked her tone still and calm, Madison pulled herself back up, it had taken her three days just to learn to use the sword and now Li was making sure she could anticipate any attack and defend herself with it,

' This is bullshit I'm a waitress how did I get involved in this?'

' I ask myself that everyday' a familiar voice said from behind her, she was so exhausted she couldn't focus any of her mind skills and hadn't sensed the approach of Sookie, Pam and Godric,

' What are you guys doing here?'

' We're your…what was it Sookie…cheerleaders?' Pam said turning to Sookie in confusion,

' We came to show our support, you've had a rough time of it lately' Godric said smiling proudly at her, she raised a unconvinced eyebrow at him,

' And now the truth?' the three of them looked at each other awkwardly deciding who should speak, Pam tutted at the indecisiveness and spoke;

' The summits been brought forward a couple of days, the attacks are increasing and before we lose any more we decided there would be better safety in numbers'

' So when is it?'

' In three days' Godric said calmly

' Well…that doesn't really give me long' she said to Li

' I have complete faith in you' Li said smiling, she walked past Madison and began a quiet conversation with Godric, Evie bustled into the room and Madison screamed;

' Michael' the baby looked at her and reached his arms as far as he could to her, Madison scooped him out of Evie's arms and fussed over him;

' I hate children' Pam muttered, Sookie rolled her eyes and joined Madison; Sookie couldn't voice her question so she used her gift;

' _Can we talk later…alone?'_

' _Of course, what's wrong Sook?'_

' _I'll tell you later' _Sookie left the room giving everyone a forced smile,

' She has got to get over Bill, he's not even hot' Pam said wrinkling her nose as Michael dribbled at her and smiled,

' I think he likes you Pam?'

' Then you better explain to him how auntie Pam favours the ladies and would much rather have a piece of his auntie Madison' Pam said smirking.

Madison woke up at dawn, Sookie had told her she was coming to speak to her and she knew Sookie would come when all the vampires in the house were sleeping. Sure enough five minutes after she woke up Sookie was there, she let Sookie in and Sookie handed her a cup of coffee,

' So come on Sook, spill it'

' I got a call from Bill while you were gone'

' And?'

' He told me he had no wish to be found and that I wasn't to come looking for him'

' Well…that doesn't sound like Bill at all?'

' I know but what if he means it?'

' Sook he has a point, right now it's not safe hopefully someone at the summit may know where he is or if he's been able to contact you maybe he will be at the summit, as far as I know no one else has been contacted by any of the abducted vampires so maybe the people that have Eric and Russell don't have Bill?'

' You think if he was there and I could just talk to him I could make him see'

' You know what you need to distract you?'

' Amnesia?'

' Well that could work but I find training until you're exhausted works as well'

' Sure why not'.

Sookie helped Madison train and stared in awe as Madison swung the samurai sword in sharp yet graceful movements,

' I can't believe how good you are'

' Thanks Sook'

Madison swiped at the targets that suddenly sprang from the ceiling at different points in the room and after that she showed Sookie some of the things Florence had taught her, Sookie watched everything Madison could do in shock;

' I had no idea you were capable of these things'

' Neither did I a few months ago' she smiled but it wasn't a genuine smile, she hadn't genuinely smiled in a long time, though she came close when Michael was around;

' I'm so sorry for everything you've lost Maddie' Sookie said quietly, Madison nodded and put her head down to avoid Sookie's gaze.

They carried on in silence, Sookie was aware Madison wasn't ready to talk about this yet, night fell and the vampires rose from their sleep, Pam and Madison's father left with Michael and Evie to go and meet with others before the summit, Li came to Madison;

' There will be no training tonight'

' What about the summit though, I'm not ready yet?'

' Yes you are, I can teach you nothing more all I can do for you now is offer you my protection until you leave'

' You're not coming to the summit?'

' I have no place in the politics of this time, my time was long ago' Madison nodded, she knew Li had been walking the earth almost as long as Godric and was growing more and more tired of the constant fighting,

' Don't worry Madison, you're almost ready'

' Almost? What do you mean almost you just said I was ready?' she shouted as Li gracefully swept out of the room.

Madison sat on the floor highly confused by Li's words; what did she mean almost? Madison was brought sharply back to reality at the sound of Sookie screaming, she ran out into the lounge area, Godric and Li were unconscious both their bodies riddled with several bullet holes, Sookie was trying to stay conscious but failing, before Madison could even take a breathe she felt something pierce her neck and within seconds she felt weak, she was being drained but this was no vampire, she didn't know what it was.

She dipped in and out of consciousness, she could hear Godric's muffled voice calling her name but she was more than ready to let sleep take her, but it wasn't sleep, she became as alert as she could, she refused to let death take her and she focused on Godric's voice and opening her eyes;

' Madison'

' I'm…dying' Godric nodded

' Madison I will give you the choice' Sookie and Li were crouching next to her, Li was screeching something in Japanese and Sookie was sobbing uncontrollably;

' Madison you must choose?' Godric said desperately, squeezing her hand to keep her awake, she thought about it, if she ended it now there would be no more pain, no more loss and no more high expectations;

' I choose…'


	54. Chapter 54

Last chapter guys but don't worry a sequel is already in the works, I hope you've all enjoyed the story, review if you think there should be a sequel x

Chapter 54: Dead As A Doornail

Eric stood in the blacked out hall, he looked to his left and saw Russell Edgington, the king of Mississippi, next to him, his body burned from the silver that restrained him. He looked around and saw that several other vampires of power were with him, he knew he should be worried but his thoughts were of only one person and her safety, he was distracted though by the arrival of Pam, Edward, an old lady he'd never seen before but instantly knew to be fairy because of her scent, and Madison's nephew Michael. Pam joined her fellow vampires and was chained with silver to the right of Eric,

' Is she safe Pam?' Pam nodded as she was chained up, Edward was handcuffed and savagely beaten, and the old woman was being threatened with iron rods;

' Is she alright Pam?' Pam nodded again

' Oh I'm afraid she's not Mr Northman, according to my little assassin by now she's deader than you' Eric's eyes blazed at his captor. He and Pam spoke quietly, Pam told him that when she'd left Li's, Madison was completely safe, the large doors to the hall clunked open again and Godric and Sookie were led in, Eric took one look at Sookie's face and knew the worst had happened, Godric was chained in front of Eric and Pam, Sookie was chained up with Edward and was slapped across the face and told to stop sobbing like a brat;

' So Godric' the captor spoke again, he was hooded so no one could see his face, 'why don't you confirm the news to us about Miss Stokes, dead as a doornail as I hear?' Godric swallowed and slowly raised his head;

' Yes, she refused to be changed'

' As I suspected she would, so stubborn of her' the captor walked away, Eric's rage grew as he suspected there was a grin like a Cheshire cat on his captors face. The captor called in all his followers,

' Now you all know why we are here, but we should probably enlighten our prisoners so; you have all been brought here to face justice, for years we have strived to crush your kind and those like you, when you decided to make yourselves public well, we had to step up our campaign, so you will all die here tonight, when the strongest die the weakest fall and your weaklings will beg us for death'

' They'll destroy you after this' Russell spoke boldly and confidently and other vampires murmured in agreement,

' Oh you think so?' the man pulled his hood down, Steve Newlin stood before them looking triumphant, at his reveal Sarah joined him and Eric gaped as Madison's grandfather walked from the shadows;

' Not possible, I killed you myself?'

' I cloned your maker, you think I cant clone myself, you killed a doppelganger Eric not me' Eric's rage intensified and he struggled against the silver chains binding him,

' Now now vamp calm down you'll die soon enough' Steve said smiling, his fellowship of the sun members smiled hungrily behind him.

Godric kept his head hung, Eric knew he was blaming himself for Madison's death, Eric felt the human emotion of sorrow flood him, quickly followed by guilt and anger, he wanted to tear them all apart and hurt them for hurting Madison.

The doors thumped and all the fellowship members looked around as though they were checking for a missing person among them;

' Who's there?' Steve called, Eric was pleased to hear that Steve was nervous, no answer came, just another thump against the door,

' Bradley go and see who it is' Sarah directed a young, red haired boy to the door, he looked around nervously and reluctantly walked slowly towards the doors, his hands shook as he pulled the doors open, he turned and ran to throw up in the corner. Leaning against the doors, their bodies contorted and broken at strange angles were two of the fellowship members who had been guarding the doors, the vampires smiled all together.

A hooded figure stepped confidently over the bodies; wolves, a tiger, a lion and Li soon flanked the figure. The figure removed their hood and Madison stood there smiling wickedly and very much alive, she pulled her coat off and tied her hair up, smiling all the while. The animals growled viciously and Li held the same wicked smirk as Madison,

' How do you like your grand daughters handy work Charles?' Li said her smirk growing as she nodded towards the two broken fellowship members,

' She cant do that, you did it' Charles said though his tone wasn't as confident as it had been earlier, Madison raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, Eric couldn't take his eyes off her; she seemed to ooze power, she wore a tight black vest that was cropped just above her navel and tight black PVC trousers, her flat boots clicked across the floor as she took a few steps. She turned and eyed the animals around her and then looked to Li,

' Gimme a minute' she said to Li who nodded in response, she walked slowly, Godric smirked as he turned to look at Eric;

' Liar liar' Pam said smiling, his smirk grew, Madison stopped a few paces from Steve, Sarah, her grandfather and the fellowship members, she was still holding her coat,

' One chance'

' I beg your pardon?' Steve said annoyed

' I will give you one chance to leave, anyone?' she looked around, several members looked hesitantly towards the door but when Steve didn't move, neither did they,

' And what are you going to do?' Steve said smirking

' Am I to understand that is a no?' Madison said

' That's a great big flaming no honey' Sarah said mockingly, Madison smirked again;

' So be it' she turned and walked back to Li and the animals, she threw her coat to the side of the room, Li moved her arms to reveal she was holding two samurai swords, she unsheathed them and handed both to Madison;

' Oh enough of this, shoot that bitch' Steve shouted angrily and pointed at Madison, several guns pointed at her from fellowship members, Madison smiled sweetly and held the swords at her sides before raising a "well get on with it then" eyebrow at them.

The guns began firing as she fellowship members surrounded her, everyone watched wide-eyed as Madison swiped the swords with unbelievable speed, circling and crossing them, deflecting every bullet so they ricocheted back to their owners, when the firing stopped all the armed fellowship members lay in a bloody, bullet ridden mess on the floor, she walked calmly back to Li and the others;

' Look out!' Sookie screamed, one of the gun men had survived and raised his gun aiming at Madison's back as two more members were sneaking back through the door, he fired and Madison turned and with one swipe of the sword cut the bullet in half, it split and moved either side of her hitting the two members who were trying to sneak up on her. She stood still as Li threw a knife at the gunman and hit him between the yes, Steve and Sarah looked dumbfounded, her grand father looked venomous. Li held the swords as Madison raised one hand towards the vampires, the silver chains began to disintegrate against the vampires skin, soon they were unbound and out for blood, the men surrounding Evie had moved and she walked with the vampires back to stand with Madison, as much as they wanted too they knew biting Evie would end their un-dead lives.

' Next?' Madison said smiling at her enemies, Li had freed Edward and Sookie, the lion nuzzled Sookie's hand and she stared at him;

' Sam?' he licked her hand in reply and she smiled,

' I'll make you a deal, you walk away now and I wont kill you…today' Madison said smiling, ' what do you say Steve?'

' Go to hell you whore of Satan' Steve spat

' You try to be nice' she said turning to Eric who smirked ' fine have it your way'

' Now lets not be too hasty Madison' her grandfather said grinning evilly 'after all you wouldn't want anything happening to Michael would you?' Madison's smile faded and Eric could feel the anger flowing from her;

' Bad move Charles' he said smiling, Madison took the swords from Li,

' Kill who you want, I get him' she said to the creatures behind her, the vampires hissed excitedly and extended their fangs, the animals gave a low growl and Madison darted forward followed by them.

The fight was brutal; vampire and animal tore human apart, the humans fought back to no avail. The lion, Sam, and the tiger guarded Sookie, Edward and Evie, Rodrigo's wolf form was distracting Charles to stop him hurting Michael. Madison was cutting down any human in her path, Eric and Pam had tag teamed to take down Steve and Sarah, finally the noise hushed; Edward held Michael in his arms and the wolves and vampires created a circle around Madison and Charles;

' So what now Madison, you going to kill me?'

' No I'm going to let you go' she said sarcastically rolling her eyes

' Well let me just say…' he whipped a gun out from behind him and shot Madison straight in the chest, the crowd around gasped or growled in shock and anger.

Madison stood still, he looked at her and laughed and she smiled back, his laughter faded and confusion spread across his face, Madison pushed her left sleeve down as the bullet forced it's way back out;

' Impossible?' he said

' No I assure you quite possible' she said catching the bullet as it fell

' What are you?'

' Something completely new' Godric said smiling

' You're vampire?' he said, disgust all over his face

' Not quite although I can do this…' fangs extended from her mouth as she smiled, he recoiled in disgust,

' You are a vampire' he said disgusted

' No I told you she's quite different from us' Godric said smiling

' How is she different?' he looked sceptically at her, she demonstrated by walking to him and clasping her hand over his, where he always wore a silver ring, no burning flesh, no agony, nothing;

' Silver doesn't burn, sunlight has no effect, a wooden stake through the heart wont work' Godric said smiling, she looked at him and he stared at her,

' My perfect killing machine, right under my nose' he said laughing manically,

' You killed my mother and my granddad?' she said quietly

' Indeed I did and I told that werewolf where to find your brother, and you couldn't help them' he laughed louder and Madison's fangs gleamed, she retracted them and took a step back, he simply laughed, she stood before him blocking him from the crowd.

The laughter stopped suddenly and Madison walked away, she met no ones eyes and moved quickly out of the hall and into the night as her grandfather lay gurgling on the floor next to Li's sword, blood gushing from the slit in his throat.


	55. Chapter 55

Hey guys

The sequel to bad things is officially up, Heavy In Your Arms, please read and review, your reviews mean a lot to me,

Gimme shelter

xxx


End file.
